Fantastic Tales - Fleur de Moly
by AngelScythe
Summary: Il n'était pas trois fois, une fillette enfermée dans une tour qui attendait son prince charmant. Et Newton Dumbledore, accompagné de son compagnon et de son Niffler géant, se voient face à bien plus de problème entre Grindelwald, son père et aussi les autres menaces qui planent au-dessus d'eux...
1. Prologue

Il n'était pas trois fois, un adorable parterre de fleur à la racine noire et aux fantastiques fleurs blanches. Où qu'on regardait, elles s'étendaient, leurs racines se profilant dans la terre et leur odeur flottant pour les inconscients qui venaient par ici.

On ne trouvait rien ici. Pas une seule maison à des lieux à la ronde. Juste un adorable parterre de fleur avec une immense tour qui en germait comme si elle était la plus merveilleuse des fleurs. Une fleur de brique et de tuiles. Une fleur comme nul n'en voyait.

Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, Pomona Chourave était toujours dans son jardin. Depuis qu'elle avait fini ses études. Et elle y passait beaucoup de temps !

On attendrait d'elle qu'elle cherche un vrai travail, qu'elle ne se contente de pas de vendre des fleurs par kilos lorsque le moment venait. Ses parents lui avaient dit de se trouver un travail qui payait régulièrement. Mais elle voulait juste passer le plus clair de son temps dans son jardin, à s'occuper des fleurs et à les faire chatoyer.

Aucun jour ne devait différer des autres.

Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être différent alors qu'elle vivait seule dans une tour et que sa seule occupation, c'était de s'occuper de ses plantes ?

Pourtant, ce jour-là décida de changer par rapport aux autres. Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle était dans son parterre de fleur, à remettre de la terre et à replanter ses amies à pétales, une ombre se profila.

Une vraie ombre.

\- Bonjour ?

Elle leva les yeux, surprise.

Qui voudrait venir dans un lieu qui n'apportait rien. Qui voudrait seulement s'arrêter auprès d'une femme qui n'avait rien pour elle. Certes, il y avait bien la façon dont elle remontait ses cheveux crollé en queue haute qui avait quelque chose de séduisant. Mais sans doute pas ses yeux noirs et ses kilos en trop…

\- Bonjour.

Il lui décocha un sourire et porta ses doigts à sa poche pour laisser voir un long bâtonnet noir. Une baguette de Sorcier !

Elle désigna les fleurs.

\- Vous en voulez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Moly !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

Elle souriait en regardant cet homme qui était plutôt joli garçon. Le genre qu'elle aurait pu espérer charmer.

\- Des puissants contre-enchantements. On peut tout faire avec elle. Elles poussent bien.

\- Qui aurait cru ça.

Elle coupa la fleur à mi-tige et en tendit une à l'homme qui se pencha par-dessus la barrière en la remerciant. Il inspecta les pétales qu'il avait vus quelques fois.

\- C'est cadeau. Assura-t-elle.

\- Merci encore.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez prendre un thé ?

\- Avec quel genre de plantes ?

\- Je les ai prises dans le commerce. Reconnut-elle. Mais je fais quand même les mélanges moi-même ! Je vous conseille quand même mes thés. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire jovial.

Il était si joyeux que lui dire « non », aurait été des plus malpolis. Et l'homme qui était penché vers elle avait tout l'air de ne pas l'être.

Pomona sentait son cœur palpiter.

Pas d'amour mais d'espoir.

C'était la première fois qu'un homme la regardait comme ça, et lui parlait, alors qu'elle savait à quel point elle ne tenait pas de la beauté. Et elle savait que dans un monde comme celui-ci, tout ce qui importait, c'était l'enveloppe. La sienne était rembourrée et si les gens appréciaient cela pour un lit, c'était moins le cas pour une femme…

Mais quelqu'un acceptait son invitation pour venir dans sa tour. Quelqu'un acceptait de voir ce qu'il y avait sous ses couches de gras, chacune aussi affreuse que celle d'un oignon.

Et elle comptait bien lui montrer.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on avait la chance d'attraper un beau poisson. D'autant plus lorsque c'était par mégarde lorsqu'on avait jeté ses filets à la mer…


	2. Chapitre 01 : La cour de Poudlard

En ce mois d'Avril, il faisait déjà très chaud. Un peu partout, les gens avaient pris l'habitude de boire beaucoup, de rester aussi longtemps que possible dans leurs piscines ou de passer leur temps dans les douches. Et si certains d'entre eux pouvaient se le permettre, ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas de tous qui suaient tellement qu'ils étaient nappés d'un linceul d'eau.

C'était pareil à Poudlard, que les enfants soient dans leurs salles communes, à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc. Beaucoup tentaient d'étudier pour les examens qui arrivaient à grands pas…

Les professeurs se promenaient surtout à l'extérieur, gardant un œil bienveillant sur les élèves comme la Directrice leur avait semé. Ils pouvaient très rapidement oublier qu'ils devaient travailler et, surtout, se mettre en danger en allant trop près du saule cogneur ou du long Lac. Lequel recelait de bien trop de danger si on n'était pas prudent.

Heureusement, les professeurs étaient là.

Par une si belle journée, Minerva McGonagall-anciennement Dumbledore- comprenait tout à fait que les enfants veuillent ainsi s'amuser. C'était bien normal. Elle espérait toutefois qu'ils ne perdaient pas de vue ce qui devait être vu : les examens. Lorsqu'elle se déplaçait dans les couloirs, elle entendait les élèves de quinze et dix-sept ans protester de plus belle. Avec les BUSE et les ASPIC, ils étaient vraiment débordés. Elle comprenait leurs sentiments et elle tentait de les assister lorsqu'elle le pouvait…

Là, elle faisait le tour du bâtiment, passant de professeur en professeur pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Minerva !

La femme se tourna vers la voix. Elle sourit en voyant Renée Bibine se précipiter vers elle. Toujours si étonnante avec ses yeux jaunes.

\- Est-ce que vous allez à la gare ?

\- Non, aux grilles. Et je ferai mieux de me dépêcher. Supposa-t-elle avec un ton amusé et entendu.

\- Ça va tous nous donner un coup de vieux. Rit Renée.

\- Ça ne fait que six ans. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça puisse vous faire un coup de vieux à ce point-là.

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton fils ! Taquina le professeur.

\- J'avoue.

\- Tu aurais dû décréter que c'était une journée de congé pour célébrer sa venue.

Le sourire de Bibine était large alors que McGonagall ne s'en accordait qu'un coin.

\- C'est parce que vous avez tous envie de le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

\- De toute façon, il restera sans doute un ou deux jours. Vous pourrez le voir. Certifia-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer un travail ?

Le ton de Renée était plus que sérieux.

\- Je verrais. Essaie de ne pas l'attacher à Poudlard si je le laisse seul.

Minerva sourit et partit vers les grilles de l'école. Elle savait que les paroles de sa collègue étaient pensées. Elle ne voulait pas seulement lui lécher les fesses dans l'espoir d'une promotion, de plus de vacances ou de moins de travail. Il fallait dire que beaucoup de personnes appréciaient son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. C'était un enfant mignon à qui les gens avaient envie de serrer les joues ou de lui parler comme s'il était un tout petit. Même lorsqu'il avait quitté l'école à seize ans.

La directrice se hâta alors de rejoindre son fils pour en profiter avant que ses collègues ne veulent revoir leur ancien élève.

Il fallait aussi dire que, hormis s'ils devenaient professeur, c'était assez rare de revoir des élèves…

µµµ

Près des arbres, Percival Graves faisait les cent pas, se mordillant de temps en temps la lèvre. Ce qui laissait presque penser qu'on aurait dû lui donner une pâtisserie ou un sandwich en quittant la maison parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la mâchonner. Toutefois, il semblait que c'était surtout l'inquiétude qui agissait. Il avait quitté les abords de Gloucester ce matin avec sa famille et s'il était vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre le train comme le ferait un Moldu, il avait bien moins l'habitude de prendre le bus puis un taxi pour être livré dans des terres normalement désertes.

Il avait craint d'avoir fauté un bon nombre de fois.

\- Ça va ?

La voix douce le fit lever les yeux et il remarqua, en chemin, que Croyance Bellebosse, son protégé, lui tendait la main. Ce qui était presque comique vu comme sa tête était baissée. L'homme s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant la tête avec gentillesse. L'adolescent enfoui son visage dans son cou, se serrant et desserrant compulsivement les mains.

\- Ça va, merci. Et toi ?

\- Je crois…

Il leva les yeux pour regarder l'immense château au loin. Il était tellement merveilleux. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir vivre là comme Newt lui avait dit qu'il l'avait fait. Il aurait voulu qu'on lui mette une baguette dans les mains et qu'on lui apprenne. Mais il ne savait même pas s'il serait un jour capable de refaire de la magie comme il l'avait fait.

Après ce sentiment de peur et d'ivresses combinées, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il espérait qu'ils auraient enfin un indice pour retrouver sa sœur. Il lui tardait de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans ce monde. Pour le peu qu'on les laissait faire…

\- Newt ? Appela Percival.

\- J'arrive !

Il ne fallut plus qu'une toute petite minute, ou deux fois moins, pour qu'un jeune homme ne sorte des buissons où il se changeait comme le prouvait la robe jaune qu'il portait dans ses bras. Néanmoins, il avait assez baissé son bras pour que les volants cachent le bas de son corps. Il regardait les arbres et si c'était une attitude plutôt normale pour quelqu'un comme Newt qui ne regardait presque jamais les gens en face, cette fois, il avait les joues roses.

Ce n'était pas de l'habitude ou quelques retombées de sa maladie. Il se sentait affreusement mal… Et Percival détestait ça !

Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux châtains. Il lui posa un baiser sur le nez puis sur une joue couverte de taches de rousseurs. Puis l'autre.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Tu dis ça seulement pour me faire plaisir. Dit-il en regardant l'épaule de son ami.

Néanmoins, il ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Les doigts de son compagnon frottèrent ses joues et il fut resserré contre le torse ferme.

\- On doit y aller. Murmura-t-il.

Il se forçait à sourire de plus belle mais ce n'était qu'une ébauche qui s'effondrait.

\- Allons-y, alors. Dit-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'emmener vers les grilles à un bon demi-kilomètre de là.

Croyance s'empressa de marcher derrière eux, se retenant de trottiner, tellement qu'il avait envie de rencontrer cet univers.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me tenir comme ça. Je suis un homme…

\- C'est vrai.

Il ne pouvait retenir un soupir. Il aimait Newt et s'il avait eu du mal à accepter que c'était un homme au début, il était l'amour qu'il voulait conserver. Mais la société ne permettait pas à deux hommes d'être ensemble.

Percival ignorait encore si le fait que son compagnon ne s'était jamais montré nu devant lui. Ou parce qu'il avait encore peur de le perdre ?

Être à côté de lui mais ne pas le prendre dans ses bras était un peu douloureux. Il n'irait pas contre ses demandes, cependant.

\- Et moi, Madame, comment je dois m'adresser à vous ?

Croyance s'approcha un peu plus, se retenant d'attraper le bras de Newt malgré l'envie. Mais celui-ci passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. Sinon, tu as aussi le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Invita-t-il doucement.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Le jeune Sorcier lui sourit derechef, son autre bras toujours autour de ses vêtements.

Ils montèrent l'allée et arrivèrent jusqu'aux grilles qui étaient encore fermées néanmoins, elles s'ouvrirent sitôt ils se retrouvèrent à proximité. Minerva McGonagall s'avança vers eux avec un sourire léger aux lèvres. C'était plutôt ses yeux qui pétillaient que ses lèvres qui montraient ses émotions.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes à l'heure, mais tu dois avoir raison. Répondit Newt, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lâcha prudemment Croyance qui pouvait se sentir mal pour moins que ça. Il lui effleura la joue puis s'approcha de sa mère, s'inclinant légèrement devant elle. Il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras, lui faire la bise… mais rien ne semblait le bienvenu pour ça.

\- Je reconnais Monsieur Graves mais qui est ce garçon ?

\- Croyance Bellebosse. Nous nous occupons de lui pour l'instant.

Quoique le « pour l'instant » fit légèrement tressauter Croyance, resté aux côtés de Percival. Lequel lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer.

\- Très bien.

\- C'est à cause de sa sœur que nous sommes venus te voir.

\- Pas que pour ça, j'espère. Se permit-elle avec une once d'amusement.

Elle lui effleura la joue, semblant à peine le toucher en faisant cela.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous tournez pas vers Seraphine Picquery ?

\- Elle a un balai profondément enfoncé dans son c… entre ses fesses. Dit Graves.

Il se reçut un regard désapprobateur de la part de McGonagall.

\- Elle est très stricte et elle ne nous aidera pas. Nous avons souvent eu des problèmes avec elle. Nous avons déjà du mal juste avec les animaux que je garde à la maison. Expliqua Newt en regardant le chapeau de sa mère.

Puis il baissa la tête et se recula de deux pas, faisant attention de ne pas bousculer son compagnon ou son protégé.

\- Quels sont les animaux qui tu as ?

Newt baissa la tête avec un rire.

\- Des Botrucs, dont mon adorable Pickett…

Il désigna le Botruc qui était chaudement installé dans la poche de son manteau.

\- … des Limaces de Feu parce qu'on me les as donné, un Licheur que j'ai gardé depuis que je l'ai pris à un fermier du village de la Forêt de Dean, pour aider Percival. Percival m'a d'ailleurs offert un Fléreur ! On l'a appelé Milly. Puis il y a toujours Dugall ! Notre ami Demiguise. On a aussi des Sombrals, un Hippogriffe que j'ai gardé après que sa mère soit morte à Nottingham. Et le Niffler, d'ailleurs. Sourit-il. Si ça compte, Percival à trois Elfes de Maison. Ils sont géniaux ! Et puis… Un Magyar à Pointe.

L'hésitation qu'il avait eue était plus que compréhensible. Elle fut d'autant plus prouvée lorsque les sourcils de sa mère se froncèrent.

\- Un Magyar à Pointe ? Où as-tu trouvé un Magyar à Pointe ?

\- On me l'a convié parce qu'il était blessé. Normalement, je devrais le laisser repartir dès qu'il ira mieux. Son aile est un peu…

Il s'arrêta de parler.

Si son aimé l'écoutait toujours parler de ça, il avait toujours l'impression de l'embêter. Comme il se doutait que ça embêtait Croyance et sa mère. Il se recula d'un nouveau pas.

\- Je comprends. Au moins, tu le relâcheras. Et pour le Niffler ?

\- On vit ensemble dans le Manoir.

\- C'est là le problème avec Seraphine. On doit lui donner constamment des informations pour pouvoir garder les animaux avec nous. Expliqua Percival. On n'avait pas non plus envie de se tourner vers elle. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus vous embêter. J'espère que… ça ne vous embête pas trop.

\- Depuis que j'ai annoncé la venue de Newt, tout le monde est content. Et puis certains élèves se souviennent de toi.

\- Ils sont dans une année que je n'ai jamais passé, pourtant. Reconnut le châtain avec un sourire encore plus gêné.

Il pensait surtout qu'on l'avait oublié. Pas nécessairement les professeurs. Mais au moins les élèves… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se souviendrait de lui ? Ses camarades de classe l'évitaient. Même la demoiselle avec laquelle il était sorti n'était pas intéressé par ce qu'il racontait.

La Directrice regarda les vêtements jaunes qui se propageaient devant son fils et elle eut une once surprise dans son regard. Finalement, elle se tourna et franchit les grilles ouvertes.

\- Venez. Invita-t-elle.

Ni une, ni deux, les trois hommes la suivirent. La baguette de Minerva s'agita dans les airs et les grillages se refermèrent d'un seul coup.

\- Je vous ai préparé un endroit où dormir dans le bureau du Directeur mais je crois que ce n'est pas là que vous passerez votre nuit. À moins que vous le vouliez vraiment.

Percival haussa un sourcil.

\- On verra.

Newt avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose alors que Croyance regardait les environs avec les yeux écarquillés de joie. Il se demandait tout ce qu'il pouvait découvrir ici, à nouveau. Il retenait un million de questions. Mais il en resta une qu'il ne ravala pas…

\- Est-ce que vous savez où est ma sœur, Modestie Bellebosse ? Je crois que je ne connais pas son nom de naissance.

Croyance eut un sursaut et mit sa main sur ses lèvres, les joues encore plus rouges qu'avant. Il n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de poser ainsi la question ! Il lança un regard vers Newt qui lui frotta gentiment l'épaule.

\- Je vais devoir regarder mes registres. Expliqua Minerva. Surtout si on n'a pas le nom de famille.

\- On peut le faire pour toi, si tu préfères. Dit Newt. On ne voudrait pas prendre tout ton temps.

\- C'est gentil. Lui dit sa mère. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance mais je pense que c'est contre les règles. Je m'en assurerais.

Le châtain acquiesça.

Minerva continuait de les emmener à sa suite, ils remontaient le chemin en terre battue. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'immense parc surmonté par le gigantesque manoir aux tuiles sombres. Le lac s'étendaient d'un côté, on percevait le Saule Cogneur par là-bas quand on faisait attention et la forêt pour peaufiner le tableau.

C'était magnifique.

Les yeux de Croyance brillaient encore plus. Il ne croyait pas que c'était seulement possible… et pourtant !


	3. Chapitre 02 : Les longs couloirs

\- Bonjour !

Lorsque le mot jaillit des lèvres, Croyance sursauta et se tourna vers la rousse qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

\- Tu as l'air perdu. Surchauffe à cause des examens ? Rit-elle.

\- Euh… Je n'étudie pas ici. Souffla Croyance, baissant les yeux derechef.

\- Tu n'étudies pas ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis. Ils disent « Cracmol »…

\- Oh non, je suis désolée. Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle élança ses bras autour de lui pour lui faire un câlin et il la repoussa d'un coup, les bras tremblant. Il se retourna pour courir vers le bout du couloir où Newt et Percival discutaient avec Minerva qui montrait les trophées dont ils étaient si fiers lorsque l'occasion se présentait.

Il vint s'accrocher au bras de Newt qui tourna la tête vers lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il à voix basse alors que Minerva parlait des matchs de Quidditch qu'elle avait gagné.

Percival l'écoutait avec soin, commentait lorsque l'occasion s'y prêtait. Mais il devait surtout dire qu'il était épaté lorsqu'il voyait cette femme. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse voler sur un balai et attraper des balles pour les jeter entre des cerceaux.

D'un autre côté, il n'était vraiment pas friand des vols en balai et quand il voyait quelqu'un du même genre que lui, il pensait qu'ils pensaient de même. Ou c'était seulement son genre.

\- C'est cette fille qui m'a pris dans ses bras…

Il montra la rousse, toujours devant les trophées et les plaques de commémorations.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Répondit Newt. Tu me fais bien un câlin, là. Lui dit-il avec un gentil sourire.

\- C'est différent. Souffla l'adolescent.

Le châtain acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer alors qu'il avait toujours les froufrous jaunes devant une grande partie de son corps. Et il ne voulait même pas se tourner vers elle pour la regarder de son côté… Il écoutait d'une oreille discrète l'histoire de sa mère. Celle qu'il avait entendue tant de fois mais que ça faisait tellement plaisir d'entendre à nouveau. Sa mère rayonnait lorsqu'elle parlait du passé !

\- Alors c'était vrai ! S'écria une voix bourrue.

Les têtes se tournèrent. Le visage de Newt se souleva et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de scintiller de joie.

\- Je pensais qu'on ne te reverrait pas avant longtemps !

\- Six ans, c'est long ! Répondit Newt avec un rire chaud.

Percival haussa un épais sourcil en voyant la créature qui s'avançait. Grand de plusieurs mètres, il les dépassait tous et son visage était dissimulé par ses cheveux et sa barbe touffue, brune et crolée.

Cet énergumène se hâta vers Newt, se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Croyance fila se cacher derrière le Maire qui comprenait son désarroi. C'était probablement la seule personne contre laquelle il hésiterait quelques secondes à défendre Newt. Pas qu'il ne le ferait pas, au contraire ! Il se permettait juste quelques réserves.

Heureusement, il semblait très amical.

\- Qui vous a donné les Limaces de Feu ?

Percival tourna la tête vers Minerva.

\- Pompom Pomfresh, elle est un peu la médecin du village. C'est…

Il préféra couper court après juste quelques quarts de secondes de réflexion.

\- Une amie.

La Directrice plissa le front.

Aie. Elle savait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça. Et s'il détournait la discussion ?

\- D'accord. J'espère que vous ne ramènerez pas d'autres animaux. Dit McGonagall.

\- Newt a tous les permis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle… il… Newt pourrait ramener ? Questionna l'adolescent, dressant un regard timide vers Graves.

Pourtant tout dans son attitude laissait croire qu'il s'adressait à la femme. Heureusement pour eux, ils aimaient profondément Newt et avaient appris à remarquer sa façon de faire ce qui était plus aisé pour interprété la timidité maladive de Croyance…

La Directrice regarda son fils puis le garde-chasse qui parlaient avec animation, le premier présentant son Botruc, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cerbère, Licorne ou Acromentule ? Lâcha-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire en coin.

Les yeux de Croyance s'écarquillèrent.

\- Les Licornes existent ?!

\- Tu vis avec Newt et tu es surpris par les créatures fantastiques qui existent ? Se moqua Percival.

L'adolescent rougit et baissa la tête en serrant le bas de sa chemise entre ses poings.

\- Ce n'était pas méchant.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant qui se tourna justement vers eux, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Du genre que son compagnon aimait tellement et qui lui donnait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Mais pas en public.

\- Je ne vais pas ramener d'Acromentule à la maison. Même moi, je ne saurai pas m'en occuper. Dit-il.

\- Je suis sûr que tu le pourrais. Répondit Graves.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif.

Son regard se perdit sur la poche de Hagrid, reprenant leur discussion pour parler de son Cerbère. Mais Croyance put entendre le mot « Licorne » être dit une ou deux fois. Il aurait voulu tendre l'oreille mais il ne se le permit pas, préférant essayer de n'entendre ni cette conversation, ni l'autre.

\- Rubeus.

L'immense homme se tourna vers la Directrice.

\- Madame McGonagall, excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir saluée. Dit-il.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais est-ce que vous voulez garder mon fils. Momentanément, bien sûr. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-il, son sourire étant tellement immense qu'il atteignait chacune de ses oreilles.

\- Je pensais emmener ton… ami dans mon bureau et nous consulterons les archives. Quant à votre protégé, il peut se mêler aux autres enfants.

Croyance leva les yeux d'abord vers le Maire, ensuite vers son autre protecteur. Lequel lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à venir, comprenant, du coin de l'œil, qu'il avait besoin d'un lieu de repli.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda Percival en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

\- Forêt Interdite. Répondit Rubeus avec un peu trop d'excitation.

Et Newt souriait également, ayant hâte de voir plus d'animaux mais il avait l'air de comprendre le problème. L'homme secoua la tête.

\- Croyance, tu peux survivre, on vient te rechercher. Tu pourrais apprendre quelques sorts. Va près des premières années. Ils ont onze ans.

Le Cracmol, qui ne l'était pas tant, acquiesça.

\- Ça ira ? S'assura Percival comprenant que ça pouvait ne pas le faire pour un millier d'autres raisons…

Encore une fois, on acquiesça.

\- Si ça ne va pas, dit que tu veux voir la Directrice. Ou que tu es avec Newton Dumbledore.

\- D'accord.

Newt vint le prendre dans ses bras pour lui remonter le moral.

\- On se revoit vite. Assura-t-il.

\- D'accord.

\- Pickett, mon grand, tu veux bien rester avec Croyance, s'il te plaît ? Invita-t-il d'une voix douce. On se revoit très vite.

Le Botruc regarda l'adolescent et profita que son arbre caresse la joue de celui-ci, la robe toujours dans un bras, pour grimper sur l'autre épaule, visiblement un peu déçu.

\- Je t'aime. On se retrouve très, très vite. Tu m'es trop précieux pour que je te laisse, même à Croyance !

Percival sourit face à ces mots d'amour qu'il ne pourrait même pas espérer ! Il regarda son aimé se tourner vers le grand homme qui se pencha vers lui, regardant la tenue qu'il avait encore dans les bras.

\- C'est Queenie qui a fait ça ? Elle est tellement douée !

Il tendit la main et attrapa la robe qu'il prit pour la regarder. Un geste qui n'avait rien de mal, ce pourquoi Newt n'avait pas résisté. Mais il rougit de toutes ses forces et il pivota pour montrer son dos à son compagnon. Lequel se tourna également.

\- Madame McGonagall, je peux vous suivre dans le bureau ?

Newt pensa « merci » alors qu'il répondait à Hagrid, lui parlant de ce qu'était devenue Queenie puis aussi Tina. Il mentionna Jacob sans craindre de mentionner qu'il était Moldu. Il fit un signe de main vers Croyance alors qu'il suivait cet homme à l'extérieur du château.

La rousse qui se tenait à quelques pas, pinçait légèrement les lèvres, voyant ce pauvre garçon si inquiet. Mais c'était sans compter sur…

\- Mademoiselle Evans ?

Percival s'était penché vers McGonagall et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tournait vers la demoiselle pour l'appeler.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez bien vous occuper de…

\- Croyance. Dit le Maire.

\- Croyance.

\- Très bien. Je ne te toucherai pas. Assura la rousse vers l'adolescent.

Celui-ci resta muet et fit un pas de côté puis s'approcha de la jeune fille qui était toujours aussi enthousiaste. Croyance lui emboîta le pas t s'ils sortirent par la même porte que Newt et le grand bonhomme, finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans trois endroits différents…

µµµ

\- Tina, n'oublie pas un parapluie !

\- Ou un sort.

La brune se tourna vers le petit couple qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Le premier à avoir parlé était bien sûr Jacob qui était maintenant un peu rouge. Il pensait trop comme un Moldu.

\- C'est très mignon. Dit Queenie en lui posant un baiser sur la pommette. Je t'aime. Et tu es un Moldu !

Tina prit son manteau qu'il enfila et elle se tourna vers la porte, jetant un regard vers la fenêtre qui montrait comme il pleuvait à torrent. Elle attrapa son chapeau pour l'enfiler.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne transplanterais pas ? Proposa Jacob.

\- Transplanerais. Le rectifia gentiment sa compagne.

\- Ce n'est pas très loin. Je peux marcher. Répondit l'adjointe en souriant. Je file et…

\- Je prépare quelque chose de chaud pour quand tu reviendras ! Qu'est-ce qui te tenterait ? Coupa sa sœur. Oooh ! Oui, je peux faire de la choucroute. Avec sandwich ? … Parfait !

\- Elle veut des sandwichs ? Questionna Jacob.

\- Oui !

\- Génial, je les ferai !

\- Je n'en doutais pas !

Tina sourit en regardant ce petit couple si bien assorti. Il lui faisait penser à ses parents dans les jeunes années. Non. Parce qu'ils étaient encore plus adorable et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu comparer Jacob à leur père après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Quoique Queenie aurait pu être sa mère.

En de nombreux points.

\- Merci ! Je trouve aussi que Jacob est bien mieux. Sourit la blonde. Maintenant, file. Zou ! Rit-elle en agitant la main.

La brune sortit enfin, levant sa baguette pour former un parapluie. Il faisait tellement pluvieux que des petits rivières se formaient ci et là, le courant ayant presque l'air inquiétant. Si c'était des torrents et pas de mince ruisseaux, bien sûr.

Les nuages étaient noirs dans le ciel et elle se dirigea vers la maison du Maire où elle devait aller. Elle avait promis à Percival qu'elle s'en occuperait alors qu'elle avait dû passer toute la matinée à surveiller la ville. Elle était passée voir les membres de la « Confrérie du Mal »… toujours pas d'informations sur Tom Jedusor. Toujours rien à noter si ce n'était trois morts.

Mais ils le savaient.

Ils avaient même pu mettre le crime de Percival sur le dos de cette attaque moldue. En fait, seul Newt et le Maire savaient pour la mort alors c'était passé sans problème…

Elle trottina à travers la rue, traversant des routes pour finalement arriver au bâtiment. Grâce à son jeu de clé, elle ouvrit la porte, entra et s'essuya les pieds. Elle avait à peine frotté deux fois ses semelles qu'une tête fripée avec de grandes oreilles et des yeux globuleux braquer sur elle. Il tendait ses petites mains vers elle pour prendre son manteau et son chapeau.

\- Je peux vous débarrasser ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Merci, Islander.

Elle retira son manteau et son chapeau pour le donner à l'Elfe, juste le temps qu'il les installe au porte-manteau. Elle se rendit au bureau qu'utilisait toujours son ami et elle s'y assit, prenant la pile de parchemin pour la consulter.

\- Mademoiselle ? Je peux vous aider ? Questionna jovialement Huck.

Il ressemblait beaucoup au premier si ce n'était que ses yeux étaient plus clairs, ses oreilles plus hautes et qu'il portait une taie d'oreiller jaune. Souvent, Tina se demandait si c'était parce qu'il était en fait une femelle ? Elle savait que Hozaille en était une aussi, portant un vieux pull pour bébé dans les tons pêches.

\- Je cherche les informations sur Tom Jedusor.

\- Le Maître n'est pas parti pour chercher les informations ?

\- Il est allé chercher celles sur Modestie Bellebosse. Répondit Tina en consultant un papier.

Elle entendit un hurlement et sursauta. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers Huck qui venait de s'écraser les doigts avec un presse-papier.

\- Huck !

Elle se leva et contourna la table pour lui attraper les mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Protesta-t-elle vivement.

\- J'ai oublié ce que le Maître a dit. Couina-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien voyons.

\- C'est très grave !

Tina savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si elle devait s'occuper de la Mairie en l'absence de son ami, elle ne devenait pas pour autant la Maîtresse des Elfes de Maison. Elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était compatir avec leur douleur…

\- Huck, tu peux me trouver les informations sur Tom Jedusor ? Tenta-t-elle tout de même dans l'espoir de ne pas le voir se faire plus de mal.

\- Tout de suite !

La femme savait aussi qu'elle devait vérifier tout ce qu'il en retournait avec la ville, faire un peu de paperasse. Pour la première fois depuis que Percival était Maire, ce n'était vraiment que les Elfes de Maison qui avaient reçu les plaintes.

Les autres fois où il avait dû s'absenter, pour le travail, les citoyens avaient été prévenus et personne n'était venu déposer la moindre plainte. Encore heureux.

Pas cette fois.

Ils avaient croulés sous cinq ou six plaintes et Tina n'aimait pas la publicité que sa faisait à Percival.

Les attrapant, elle regarda les noms qui étaient inscrits au-dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda la liste de la « Confrérie du Mal » qui était toujours installée dans un tiroir qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir qu'avec une formule spéciale. Tina était une des personne l'a connaissant, bien sûr.

La consultant, elle se retrouva avec un fait : c'était tous des membres de ces gens. Elle espérait que Jacob pourrait l'aider…


	4. Chapitre 03: Bouquin (partie 01)

**Les listes, les bouquins et ce qui n'en est pas : Partie 1**

Les escaliers n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, n'en faisant qu'à leur tête. Alors qu'ils avaient prévus d'aller à droite, ils se retrouvaient à aller vers… eh bien, Percival n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils rejoindraient le couloir menant aux salles réservées au professeur en passant par-là.

Toutefois, devant lui, McGonagall ne semblait pas le moins du monde préoccupée…

\- Où est-ce que ça donne ?

\- La bibliothèque.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas là qu'on doit aller. Répondit-elle comme si elle avait vu son expression.

Et en un sens, il n'en doutait pas. Queenie était Legillimens, elle avait peut-être hérité ça de sa mère ?

\- Nous allons prendre d'autres escaliers. Nous ne ferons pas entendre raisons à ceux-ci. Ils sont très butés.

Soudainement, les escaliers bougèrent et Percival perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur la marche qui craqua légèrement en signe de protestation.

Il leva la tête et vit qu'ils revenaient sur leurs pas, pour ainsi dire, menant directement vers le pallier que la dame lui avait désigné tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, voilà qui est aimable. Dit Minerva en grimpant les marches.

Le Maire ne put retenir un sourire, comprenant que tout ça avait été fait exprès… Cette femme était non seulement futée mais pleine de surprise. Et il était bien moins étonné des enfants fantastiques qu'elle avait mis au monde. D'autant plus que Dumbledore, on l'aimait ou on ne l'aimait pas, n'était pas sans reste non plus.

Graves se redressa et marcha rapidement derrière la femme qui le mena vers une porte, le guidant vers un couloir menant directement vers une impasse. McGonagall lança un « Californian Spangled » aussitôt, l'énorme hibou qui se tenait sur le mur déployait ses ailes, les agita et les étendit pour ensuite pivoter et dévoiler des escaliers qui grimpaient vers Dieu, et McGonagall, sait où. Elle s'avança et fit signe à l'homme de la suivre, ce qu'il fit bien sûr.

Ils grimpèrent les marches ensemble pour arriver dans une grande salle avec un énorme bureau en son centre et des tentures vertes un peu partout. Même devant les bibliothèques surchargées de livres au point qu'on avait dû en mettre certains sur la tranche, au-dessus de ceux qui peinaient déjà à se faire de la place. Des escaliers menaient vers une autre salle dont on voyait la porte dépasser de sous une autre tenture tout aussi verte. Allez savoir ce qu'il y avait là-derrière…

Il remarqua également un perchoir surmonté par une créature impressionnante. Ses plumes chatoyaient d'or et de rouge. L'air fier, la créature au moins aussi grande qu'un signe le dévisageait de ses yeux noirs et perçants.

McGonagall utilisa un _accio_ pour faire apparaître le registre dont elle avait besoin et elle le guida vers le bureau où elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de magie.

\- Jeune Graves…

\- Madame McGonagall ? Dit-il en retour.

\- Il me semble que vous entretenez de bonnes relations avec mon fils ?

\- Oui.

Elle eut un mouvement de tête vers un autre ouvrage dont il s'approcha. Il s'avérait que c'était un petit cahier qui regroupait différentes coupures de presses. Il fronça ses épais sourcils et saisit le carnet pour le feuilleter. Ici, il découvrait ses notes, là un article qui le louait comme bon élève, à gauche des informations sur son père, en-dessous des louages sur la Forêt de Dean. Rien de récent mais des photographies de lui et son père qui lançaient des sourires. Il se trouva aussi en compagnie d'anciennes demoiselles. L'une d'elle était par ailleurs une photographie avec sa classe où sa petite amie était blottie contre lui en riant.

Elle ignorait que trois jours plus tard, tout ça serait fini.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il.

D'un coup de magie, l'ouvrage lui échappa des mains et il se tourna pour montrer la triste vérité : « _ce cahier appartient à Albus Dumbledore._ »

\- Informations sur les Graves. J'ai retrouvé ça.

\- Vous l'avez consulté ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le consulter pour voir quel genre de personne vous êtes.

Les dents de Percival se serrèrent légèrement. Il luttait pour ne pas montrer sa colère. Tina lui avait dit comment son père avait voulu lui livrer une de ses filles pour atteindre son père. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Qui aurait pu admettre qu'un homme donnerait ses filles, surtout s'il les aimait autant qu'il le prétendait, pour traverser des desseins plus sombres.

\- Je l'ai lu, c'est vrai. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Et je ne pense pas que tout reste marqué dans le marbre.

Percival repassa les pages en revue. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit cet article qui parlait de garçons ayant hallucinés. Même ça, Albus l'avait trouvé ! Il n'avait que neuf ans mais ça promettait déjà ce qu'il serait…

\- Je vous le rends. Je ne sais pas si vous voulez que Newt le voie. Vous pouvez le détruire.

\- Newt sait absolument tout. Tout ce que j'ai fait et tout ce qui est arrivé à cause de moi.

Minerva leva les yeux vers lui derrière ses lunettes. L'homme serra les mâchoires derechef, ayant l'impression qu'on remettait en cause tout ce qu'il était…

\- Vraiment ?

Percival ne répondit pas à ça, refermant le cahier.

\- J'aime Newt et j'aime à penser qu'il l'aime aussi. Je pense qu'il m'aime. C'est des fois difficile d'en être sûr sachant que les déclarations d'amour, il les fait à ses animaux. Dit-il avec un ton d'humour.

\- Il parle de vous en bien.

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête et consulta l'ouvrage.

\- Je pense qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour vous.

Les mots réchauffaient son cœur. Il pensait qu'ils étaient vrais à voir la façon dont son amant le regardait toujours, à voir la façon dont il riait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et dont il lui pardonnait certaines choses. Il pensait que la première fois, c'était à cause de la Lune de Miel qu'ils vivaient. Dire « ça va » pour rester avec une personne qui vous intoxiquait. Maintenant, après trois mois, c'était le moment où des manies pouvaient commencer à agacer, que le quotidien s'instaurait…

Et Newt acceptait toujours ses défauts.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ses animaux ?

Percival ne put retenir son rire alors qu'il cherchait à s'occuper, la nervosité le gagnant. Il ne pouvait consulter ce maudit cahier et il ne pouvait aider Minerva, elle était sur le registre magique et beaucoup beaucoup trop imposant…

\- Il y en a beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. On a déjà eu des trous dans le plancher, j'ai déjà écrasé des boules de pas-poil et je ne supporte pas Clay… mais Newt aime ces animaux et c'est son travail.

\- Donc vous les accepter ?

\- Oui.

Il s'appuya sur le bureau.

\- J'aime bien Pickett et Milly. Botruc et Fléreur. J'ai tendance à oublier Hans, l'Hippogriffe, qui doit vouloir ma peau et Dugall, le Demiguise, est assez vif pour que je ne l'écrase pas. Et je lui ai présenté les Sombrals… Ils restent avec nous parce que Newt les nourris…

Minerva avait l'impression qu'il ne répondait pas exactement à la question mais la façon dont il parlait de tout ça en disait long.

\- Vous savez comment vous devrez vous y prendre le jour où il y aura un accident ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Une mort ? On a perdu un Botruc… Et aussi un Hippogriffe. Vous étiez là.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Newt s'en voulait beaucoup… S'il n'avait pas été l'acheté pour l'emmener se battre avec nous contre père, ce ne serait pas arrivé. C'est ce qu'il disait. Il se sent d'autant plus responsable de Hans à cause de ça. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais je n'ai pas l'impression que j'ai réussi quoi que ce soit. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Je pense que c'est faux. Quand lui avez-vous offert le Fléreur ?

\- Une tentative désespérée. Répondit Graves.

Il se redressa complètement et regarda le livre.

\- Jedusor…

\- Je suis au J. Répondit-elle.

Elle passa les pages en revue. Il semblait qu'elle avait beau en tourner, elle n'avançait pas. Et ça crispait Percival au plus haut point. Il faisait à présent les cent pas en se passant régulièrement la main dans les cheveux. Alors qu'il passait plus près du Phoenix, celui-ci poussa un cri et il grinça des dents avant de se reculer d'un pas, se frottant l'oreille.

\- C'est Fumseck. Dit Minerva.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Le Phoenix d'Albus. Il ne peut pas le garder en prison. Logique.

\- Alors vous le gardez ?

Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Les sourcils de Percival se froncèrent de plus belle, craignant d'avoir compris.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Seulement si je peux vous en poser une ensuite. Répondit le Maire.

\- Naturellement. Invita-t-elle.

Elle tourna une autre page, donnant encore l'impression de ne rien faire.

\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de prendre Fumseck ? Je pense qu'il sera entre de meilleures mains avec Newt.

\- Je le pense aussi. Je crois qu'il en veut à son père mais nous n'en parlons pas… Toutefois…

Ce qu'il allait dire était cousu de fil blanc.

\- Même s'il lui en veut, il s'occupera bien de ce Phoenix.

\- Oui. Et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il s'en est longtemps occupé. Il a appris à s'occuper d'un animal en se préoccupant de lui. Expliqua la femme.

Percival ne retint pas un sourire. Il n'avait jamais entendu ça. Même s'il avait souvent entendu des histoires sur les animaux dont Newt s'était occupé. Il lui avait parlé du Fléreur que sa mère avait sauvé, du Vivet Doré qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver et qui était mort près de lui ou même des Gnomes de Jardin. Voire des insectes particuliers comme les Grinchebourdons, les Vampirmites, les Veracrasses…

Jamais le Phoenix.

\- Le Manoir est grand alors il y aura de la place pour lui. J'accepte. Ça lui fera plaisir.

La femme le remercia d'un sourire presqu'entier puis elle revint à ses recherches dans les livres. Elle était déjà aux « Je » elle devrait rapidement pouvoir mettre la main sur Jedusor.

\- Et votre question à vous ? Questionna-t-elle.

Percival inspira de l'air. Il fallait qu'il trouve la façon de s'y prendre. Ses doigts tapotèrent la table et il baissa le visage. Minerva ne cherchait pas à le presser, continuant de chercher pendant qu'il était silencieux.

\- J'aime votre fils. Dit-il.

Il releva le visage pour la regarder.

\- Je l'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur. Je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis quatre mois et je sais aussi que je l'aime depuis même pas une demi-année. Mais je l'aime.

Minerva posa sa main sur le livre son doigt en-dessous d'un nom. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. J'aimerais votre permission pour demander Newt en mariage.


	5. Chapitre 04: Bouquin (Partie 02)

La demoiselle qui s'appelait Evans marchait devant, ne touchant pas Croyance qui avait les mains serrées sur le bas de sa chemise. Il était tout courbé. Tellement qu'il menaçait de basculer en avant dès qu'il descendait le long de la pente menant vers le lac.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom, je crois. Tenta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, marchant à reculons.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais il n'y avait personne dans le chemin.

\- Croyance Bellebosse…

\- C'est un joli nom. Moi c'est Lily Evans !

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Il ne lui dit pas que c'était joli. Entre autre parce qu'il le trouvait commun… Et de toute façon, il ne comptait pas mentir comme elle venait de le faire. Croyance Bellebosse, c'était loin d'être un joli nom. Il avait l'habitude qu'on se moque de lui. Pour ça ou pour d'autres choses.

\- Tu n'étais jamais venu à Poudlard ? Tu viens d'où ?

\- De Londres. Et toi ?

\- Surrey. C'est vraiment proche de Londres ! On s'est peut-être déjà vu ? Sourit-elle.

\- Pas sûr. Répondit-il.

\- Tu n'es jamais venu à Poudlard avant, alors ? Reprit Lily.

Elle sentait qu'elle devait tenir le crachoir et ça lui faisait extrêmement bizarre.

\- Ma mère ne m'a rien dit. Monsieur Graves pense que je suis Cracmol.

\- Oh, je suis désolée. Mais on a un concierge qui est Cracmol aussi. Tu pourras apprendre beaucoup !

Il se demandait si un Cracmol pouvait faire de la magie. Mais pourquoi être désolée alors ?

\- Moi, je suis née de parents moldus. Ma sœur est Moldue aussi.

\- Ma sœur est Moldue. On la cherche. C'est pour ça qu'on est ici. Souffla-t-il.

Il espérait tellement la retrouver.

Mais il n'était pas très facile à comprendre parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer, trop timide. Trop mal à l'aise en public.

\- Et elle est ici ?

\- Non. Ils cherchent quelqu'un qui la détient… S'ils ont son adresse, on la trouvera.

\- Oh, d'accord…

Tout ça restait confus pour elle.

\- Et tes… Euh… Les hommes avec qui tu étais, ils gèrent tout ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Mais Newt aimerait que je profite un peu. J'aime la magie.

\- Beaucoup des personnes qui ne peuvent pas en faire sont en fait fascinée par elle… Dit Lily avec une pointe de tristesse.

L'adolescent regarda Pickett qui était installé sur son épaule, l'air de bouder en scrutant les environs. Certainement à la recherche de Newt.

\- Mais Newt pense que si je rejoins les premières années, je pourrais apprendre des sorts.

\- Tu as une baguette ? Demanda-t-elle avec stupeur.

\- Non. Mais Monsieur Graves fait aussi de la magie sans baguette… ce n'est pas normal ? Questionna-t-il.

\- De la magie sans baguette ? Waou ! Plus personne n'en a fait depuis…

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillant.

\- Albus Dumbledore ! Il a été Directeur ici.

\- C'est… Percival Graves… Dit bêtement Croyance, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

\- Je pense que même si on a appris récemment que tu étais Sorcier, tu as le droit d'apprendre et de devenir un bon Sorcier. Ça devait être particulier pour toi.

Lily avait pincé ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas comment s'adresser à lui. Est-ce qu'il était Cracmol ? Est-ce qu'il était capable de faire de la magie ? Tout ça était beaucoup trop compliqué pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le heurter. Elle ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui n'irait pas…

\- Hum… Je voudrais bien t'apprendre des choses.

Elle se frotta les cheveux, sa crinière rousse se prenant dans le vent. Croyance leva les yeux vers elle, serrant ses mains sur sa chemise. Il était encore tout courbé et il avait dû écarter les jambes pour ne pas basculer vers l'avant. Il observa les environs, attrapant l'immense lac qui était si merveilleux, saisissant la forêt qui s'étendait et qui lui donnait envie d'aller y voir.

\- C'est la baguette qui choisit son Sorcier… Commença la jeune fille. Mais je peux te prêter la mienne juste pour des exercices. Ça fonctionne très bien. Assura-t-elle.

\- D'accord.

Elle lui tendit sa baguette, souriant. Il la saisit et la regarda avec la même fascination qu'il aurait eue pour celle de ses protecteurs. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts et il se demandait comment ça fonctionnait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : agiter le bâton comme le faisait les hommes et voir les choses voler.

Il agita la baguette.

\- Non ! S'écria Lily.

Elle étendit la main pour l'arrêter, prenant son poignet. Il poussa un cri et s'écarta rapidement, laissant tomber la baguette. La rousse s'accroupit et l'attrapa entre ses doigts tremblant, inspectant les abords de la colline, s'attendant de toute évidence à ce que quelque chose se soit brisé, retourné, chamboulé mais il n'y avait rien…

Est-ce qu'il savait seulement faire de la magie, en fin de compte ? Était-il sûr d'avoir fait de la magie, cette fois où il l'avait cru ?

\- Désolée… Je t'avais dit que je ne te toucherais plus et j'ai manqué à ma parole.

Elle lui donna un rire nerveux en baissant les yeux vers la baguette qui reposait sur sa paume.

\- C'est parce que ce n'était pas prudent. Une baguette réagit très vite et tu aurais pu mettre les autres en danger.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Dit-il.

Croyance se laissa tomber sur le sol, mettant sa tête entre ses genoux. Lily s'empressa de s'accroupir auprès de lui. Elle mit sa main au-dessus de son dos et le vit se tendre et tressauter en même temps. Elle ne le touchait pas mais c'était comme s'il sentait que ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres de son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses noires ? On dirait des ombres. Dit-il.

Elle redressa la tête et observa les environs, surprise. Mais il n'y avait aucune ombre.

\- Ils portent de vieux vêtements. N… ewt ? Newt dit que ce sont des animaux. Ou quelque chose du genre… Il les apprécie. Il apprécie tout le monde. Rectifia-t-il d'un ton doux.

Il le pensait vraiment… Il ne pensait pas que, aux yeux de Newt, il pouvait être spécial. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir une vraie affection pour lui. C'était juste quelque chose que Newt faisait.

Aimer.

\- Tu parles… des Détraqueurs ? Les Cracmols ne savent pas les faire ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, incrédule pendant quelques secondes… Puis il sourit légèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas Cracmol ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne l'es pas ! Viens !

Elle se redressa et lui tendit la main.

Il se leva sans la lui prendre et serra ses doigts sur les pans de sa chemise.

\- D'accord. Pardon. Rit-elle.

Elle leva les yeux et se recula de deux pas.

\- Je te prêterais ma baguette mais on va aller dans un meilleur endroit. Plus plat, moins dangereux.

\- Merci.

Elle lui souriait toujours alors qu'elle descendait la pente. Il la suivit, faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Il avait l'air d'un canard endimanché alors qu'elle était une biche virevoltante.

Ils allèrent près de l'eau puis s'éloignèrent pour ne pas risquer de tomber dans le lac ou de provoquer des raz-de-marée.

\- Je t'apprends quelque chose de simple : on tourne et on abaisse. Dit-elle en montrant avec sa baguette.

Elle se tourna vers une petite pierre. Elle s'appliqua et dit, à voix haute :

\- _Wingardium Leviosa._

Et faisant le geste, elle la pointa vers une pierre qui se redressa et se mit à flotter dans les airs. Puis elle retomba. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui brandit sa baguette qu'il saisit. Il fit le mouvement en murmurant la formule, comme s'il avait peur de la dire.

La pierre ne bougea pas.

Il pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas dit assez fort et tenta de plus belle.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! Dit-il en agitant la baguette.

Rien.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ravala ses larmes alors qu'il rendait sa baguette à Lily. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on ne lui présentait pas de baguette à la maison. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'avait pas de pouvoir en lui. Il pensa à sa mère, comme il la détestait, comme il l'avait voulue morte. Il espéra que ça ferait naître en lui un renouveau magique. Que ses envies meurtrières commencent comme la première fois.

Mais rien.

Juste rien.

\- C'est pas grave. Dit-il. Je n'espérais pas.

Il n'espérait pas quoi ?

Il se mentait à lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il avait espéré ! De tout son cœur. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était un peu de magie. Maintenant, il la voulait pour retrouver sa sœur.

\- Je peux te demander ce que c'est une vie de… Cracmol ?

\- Il n'y a rien de spécial. Dit-il. Tu connais les… Moldus. C'est pareil. Répondit-il simplement.

Lily le regarda avec d'autant plus d'amusement.

\- Tu as raison !

Elle avait pensé, une seconde, qu'il n'était pas très intelligent à cause de son air renfermé mais il venait de lui donner une bonne leçon en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas en reste !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- On reste quelques jours ici. C'est Newt ou Monsieur Graves qui décidera.

Croyance rougit, se sentant stupide.

\- Tu pourras peut-être suivre des cours ! Peut-être que ça se débloquera.

\- Oui.

Il se pinça les lèvres.

\- Monsieur Graves est très doué, il saura peut-être pourquoi je ne suis pas comme les autres Sorciers. Il le sait même _sans doute_.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton père ? Plaisanta-t-elle en approchant sa main de la sienne, s'asseyant à son côté.

Croyance se sentait un peu harcelé et il bougea de l'autre côté.

\- C'est juste l'homme qui s'occupe de moi avec… Newt.

Il allait réussir à dire son nom sans problème, pas vrai ?

Pickett hochait la tête vers Lily pour approuver les dire de Croyance.

\- Je trouve qu'on dirait un enfant trop fier de son père. Taquina-t-elle.

Croyance haussa les épaules. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était tellement adorable vis-à-vis de Graves. S'il l'appréciait beaucoup et qu'il avait un grand respect pour lui, il préférait Newt. Peut-être parce que, dans ses yeux, il restait à jamais sa Fée ?

\- Eyh !

L'adolescent redressa la tête en entendant cette voix. Elle était trop proche… Il remarqua alors un groupe de quatre personnes, guidée par un bruit à lunette qui trottinait vers eux.

\- T'es qui toi ? Tu sais que c'est ma petite amie ?

\- James !

\- Il est pote avec toi et Servillus ? Questionna le dénommé James.

\- Oui, c'est mon ami maintenant.

Elle attrapa la main de Croyance pour souligner ses dires. Bien sûr, il eut un sursaut, étouffa un cri et se recula brusquement. Trop brusquement. Une décharge de magie jaillit de lui mais il n'avait pas de quoi être heureux cette fois… Surtout pas lorsque la jeune fille était repoussée et qu'elle gémissait de douleur.

Surtout pas lorsque le dénommé James poussait un grondement énervé et indigné. Et la seconde d'après, Croyance se retrouvait dans les airs, les bras ballotant à tout va sans qu'il n'arrive à retrouver son assisse.


	6. Chapitre 05: Bouquin (Partie 03)

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, Newt était un peu moins gêné de ne pas avoir dans ses bras sa robe pour le dissimuler un tant soit peu. Certes, la plupart des personnes qui étaient ici et qui auraient pu lui jeter un regard de dédain, l'avaient toujours vu en robe de Sorcier mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il se moquait bien que des personnes comme eux trouvent répugnant qu'il soit un homme.

Rubeus s'en moquait bien, lui.

\- Ta sœur est vraiment très douée !

\- Oui ! C'est la meilleure en couture et en plein d'autres choses.

\- Tu aurais dû me ramener des petits gâteaux qu'elle fait si bien !

\- J'aurais dû ! Dit Newt d'un ton d'excuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Le garde-chasse ouvrit la porte de sa petite cabane, laissant le garçon rentrer dans l'espace relativement étriqué. Il pouvait remarquer que rien n'avait changé et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il se sente ravi ou pas… Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant mais aussi de triste…

\- Moi, j'ai des biscuits pour toi ! Lui dit Hagrid d'un ton joyeux.

\- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup !

Newt s'en souvenait très bien. On n'oubliait pas quand votre seul ami était un semi-géant qui avait une passion pour la cuisine alors qu'il était incapable de la faire.

Seul ami.

Même maintenant, Newt avait l'impression que c'était une vérité. Bien sûr, il aimait Jacob mais il avait plus l'impression qu'il était à ses côtés pour Queenie au lieu de vraiment le vouloir… Lors de sa scolarité, hormis la jeune Lestrange qui avait passé tant de temps avec lui, il n'y avait qu'Hagrid. Et il n'y avait que lui pour ne pas le trouver ennuyant alors qu'il parlait d'animaux.

Au contraire.

Et si Newt devait subir des biscuits qui étaient davantage des rochers, qu'à cela ne tienne !

\- Raconte-moi tout ! Invita-t-il en venant posé le plateau avec les pâtisseries.

Puis il vint ramener une bouilloire brûlante qui était restée dans l'âtre. Il prit deux immenses tasses et mit des feuilles de thé dans chacune avant de laisser rouler le liquide en ébullition.

\- Merci. Lui dit Newt, s'arrêtant sans ses réflexions.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine !

Il se pencha vers Crockdur et le caressa en souriant.

\- J'ai un Fléreur ! Mon… ami me l'a offert.

\- Le grand type ? Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Je me souviens de toutes les personnes étant venues à Poudlard ! Dit-il.

Ses yeux pétillaient, disant clairement que c'était une de ses grandes fiertés.

\- Il vient de Durmstrang. Répondit Newt.

\- Durmstrang ? Ce ne sont pas des personnes très respectables là-bas. Dit-il. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont allés à Azkaban.

Newt leva les yeux vers lui une fraction de seconde puis les replongea dans la tasse dont le liquide prenait une couleur brune.

\- J'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suppose que ton ami est très bien ! Comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait, déjà ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Répondit Newt en continuant de caresser Crockdur.

Dire que Percival était fréquentable serait un mensonge, en fin de compte. Mais d'un autre côté, ça restait quelqu'un de respectable et qui faisait beaucoup d'effort compte tenu de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné… Et puis il l'aimait tellement…

\- Il est le Maire du village de la Forêt de Dean. Souligna-t-il tout de même. Et il s'appelle Percival Graves.

\- Graves.

Rubeus se frotta sa barbe touffue.

Newt se redressa pour goûter un morceau du biscuit. Définitivement immangeable.

\- J'ai des Limaces de Feu. Elles sont fascinantes ! Elles dévorent toutes les boiseries et cherchent toujours à se nourrir mais je les trouve vraiment adorable. Elles dégagent un peu de feu et elles ont bon caractère tant qu'on les nourri. J'ai dû les laisser dans ma valise près de Gloucester, dans le Manoir où je vis, parce que je vis dans un Manoir maintenant, mais je travaille dessus. J'aimerais que les gens les aime autant que moi.

Newt avait envie de se donner des baffes. Il était tellement ennuyant. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça ! Si seulement quelqu'un le laissait s'étrangler.

Mais Hagrid rit joyeusement.

\- Je veux que tu m'envoies tes papiers sur le sujet !

\- Si elles ne l'ont pas dévoré.

\- Bien sûr ! Rit-il de plus belle.

Newt plongea son biscuit dans la tasse dans l'espoir de le ramollir et de pouvoir l'avaler. La queue remuant, Crockdur avait sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Et un Manoir ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je vis avec un Niffler géant !

\- Un Niffler géant ?!

Les yeux de Rubeus étaient écarquillés de joie et de passion.

\- Il est plus grand que toi !

Le garde-chasse éclata de rire.

\- Mais comment tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Il m'a trouvé ! C'est une longue histoire…

\- J'ai le temps.

Rubeus lui lança un sourire mais il leva néanmoins le doigt avant de le laisser raconter l'histoire.

\- Mais est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi tout à l'heure ? J'ai une Licorne malade.

\- Une Licorne malade ? Vous en avez encore dans la Forêt Interdite ? Questionna Newt, les yeux rayonnant.

Question stupide.

\- Bien sûr ! Ce serait une joie de pouvoir t'aider ! J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… Mais tu travailles là-dedans et ton avis me sera très précieux. Sourit le demi-géant.

Newt lui lança un sourire puis revint à sa tasse qui était gonflée par le biscuit-caillou. Mordre la dedans était pire encore…

Maintenant, il devait trouver comment il pouvait raconter l'histoire du Niffler sans que son père ne passe pour un monstre. Ce qu'il était, certes !

Mais tout de même !

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son père l'avait vendu à un Niffler pour sauver sa vie, prétendument, et pouvoir se rapprocher de Gellert Grindelwald Graves… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire comment il avait voulu détruire les Moldus et libérer le monde de la magie au grand jour.

Surtout pas à Rubeus qui avait un tel respect pour son père…

\- Je me suis retrouvé chez ce Niffler. Dit-il. Il vit dans un Manoir au bord de Gloucester. Tout était délabré, rempli d'argent à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais il ne cessait d'en amasser pour autant.

\- C'est un Niffler !

\- Exactement !

Leurs rires raisonnaient dans la salle. Crockdur agitait la queue de plus belle, content pour son maître et cet ami qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un moment.

\- Je me suis occupé de lui, il m'a apprécié et je suis resté avec lui, finalement.

C'était la version vraiment très courte. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus dans les détails. Il continuait de caresser le poil un peu rêche du molosse qui lui bavait allégrement sur les cuisses.

\- Et c'est tout ? Je sais que tu es très attachant, bien sûr, mais je suis surpris ! Reconnut Rubeus.

Ses yeux pétillèrent juste ensuite.

\- J'aurais plutôt cru que tu finirais entouré de trois Fléreurs !

\- Trois ?

\- Disons des dizaines ! Et plus d'animaux encore.

\- Ça me semble mieux ! Répondit Newt avec un rire.

Hagrid lui mit une grande tape dans le dos, manquant de le faire tomber de sa chaise sous l'impact.

\- Et toi ? Hoqueta le magizoologiste.

\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouveaux animaux. J'ai eu des Scrout à Pétard ! … Mais ils sont morts…

\- Oh. Toutes mes condoléances, Hagrid. Dit Newt en lui prenant la main.

\- Mais Touffu, Aragog et ses enfants, ils vont tous très bien.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- J'ai voulu avoir un Dragon mais je n'ai pas pu en avoir un. J'ai essayé de convaincre ta mère que ce serait utile.

Newt lui lança un sourire puis revint à sa tasse. Il ne pouvait toujours pas lui dire pour Sammy !

\- Et comment vont les Sombrals ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- Très bien ! Ils sont toujours contents de pouvoir être utile à l'école. Mais ils sont surtout contents d'être nourri à volontés !

\- Les miens aussi ! Mais ils se laissent caresser et je peux les étudier aussi.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Les gens ne connaissent pas assez les animaux magiques ! Ils sont incompris.

\- Je suis d'accord. C'est pour ça que je fais un livre. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Un livre ? C'est une idée fantastique !

\- J'ai ce livre sur les Monstres mais je n'aime pas comme il en parle… Mais je l'ai gardé comme animal de compagnie !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas !

Ils rirent de plus belle alors que Newt essayait au moins de décortiquer les biscuits à défaut de pouvoir les dévorer.

\- Tu y parleras des Crabes de Feu ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais je n'en ai jamais étudié.

\- Je pourrais t'en prêter ? Proposa-t-il en souriant.

\- Je dois demander à Percival.

\- Ton ami ? Pourquoi ?

\- Euh…

Il vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer. De toute évidence, il essayait à nouveau de se rappeler en quoi il se souvenait de ce nom. Newt ne le manqua pas et se pinça les lèvres, cherchant un moyen de détourner la conversation.

Mais au lieu de lui parler de Chimère ou de Sphinx, il se tourna vers la porte. Une mauvaise impression faisait glisser une myriade de frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Est-ce qu'il est relié à ce type ? Gellert Graves ? Non, certainement pas !

Newt repoussa gentiment Crockdur et se leva pour aller jusqu'à la porte, dégoulinant de bave.

\- Gellert Graves n'a pas bonne réputation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il a été Maire dans le village de la Forêt de Dean. Lui rappela gentiment Newt, ouvrant la porte. C'est son fils.

\- Par la Barbe de Merlin !

\- Pickett… Chuchota Newt.


	7. Chapitre06:S'en prendre aux plus faibles

**S'en prendre aux plus faibles que soi**

Dans le bureau de McGonagall, celle-ci se trouvait face à une suite de noms et une question qui avait de quoi surprendre n'importe qui. Et pourtant, elle réussit à être bien plus surprise encore par l'énergie qui se déployait dans les environs. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de magie.

D'une puissante magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Croyance ! Dit Percival qui partait déjà vers la porte.

µµµ

\- Pickett…

\- Quoi ? Dit Rubeus.

\- Pickett, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas bien. Je dois y aller ! Je reviens !

Newt n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir, se précipitant vers cette impression. C'était peut-être stupide ou incroyable. Mais il avait une sœur Legillimens et l'habitude de s'occuper des animaux.

Surtout de Pickett.

µµµ

Croyance hurlait, agitant les bras. Pickett essayait de se raccrocher à lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau et faisant perler le sang.

\- Arrête ! Cria Lily. Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ?!

Elle se tourna vers les garçons qui se tenaient à l'arrière. Le petit gros qui riait sous le couvert de ses mains, le grand dadais qui souriait, les mains dans les poches de sa robe ou l'autre qui laissait faire avec un livre en main et un sourcil haussé.

\- Vous le laissez faire ?! Rugit-elle.

\- Il t'a fait du mal !

\- Il a peur !

Une nouvelle déflagration de pouvoir les fit tous vaciller et attira l'attention de tout le monde alors que l'herbe remuait comme si une tempête la cognait.

\- Je t'en prie, James !

Une autre secousse et la baguette de James vola hors de sa main. Là où il aurait voulu arrêter le sort en douceur, il se retrouva à ne pas pouvoir le contrôler et à voir l'adolescent tomber brusquement sur le sol. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que son épaule prenait un angle étrange.

N'avaient-ils pas entendu un grand _CRAC_ ?

\- Croyance !

Lily se précipita vers lui.

Il se redressa pour échapper à son contact et il s'éloigna à quatre pattes. Il étendit toutefois la main pour saisir le Botruc.

\- Pi… Pi… Pickett ?

L'animal-végétal agita son petit corps.

Il avait l'air vivant, c'était déjà ça…

\- Croyance, ça va ?

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit une voix. Il leva les yeux et vit immédiatement Percival, suivi par Minerva McGonagall. Il se précipita alors vers lui, son corps penché en avant, sa façon de remuer le bras, de tenir l'autre sur Pickett. L'homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules lorsque son protégé se jeta contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Croyance ?!

Cette fois, c'était la voix de sa Fée qui arrivait aussi vite que possible, un chien aboyant autour de lui.

\- Pickett va bien ! Lui cria-t-il, tout tremblant.

Minerva avait contourné Percival pour s'approcher des garçons, le regard sévère.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien Madame la Directrice, on… Commença James.

\- Il s'en est pris à ce pauvre Cracmol ! Reprit Lily.

Newt arriva auprès de Croyance et de Percival, haletant mais les joues étant rouges. Enlaçant toujours l'adolescent, Graves retira son manteau et le tendit à son compagnon, sans le regarder. Lequel l'attrapa et s'y enroula avant de souffler un tendre « merci ». Sa main s'élança ensuite sur Pickett pour le prendre et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le Maire observa l'épaule de leur protégé.

Déboitée.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Percival. Reprit Newt, mettant son ami contre son cœur.

Crockdur se remit à aboyer de plus belle, la queue agitée, les oreilles basses.

\- C'est une façon de parler. Croyance, je vais te faire mal…

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de protester que son épaule était remboitée. Si brusquement qu'il poussa un cri et qu'une vague de magie se dégagea à nouveau de son corps. Percival fut éjecté brusquement, sa tête cognant contre le sol dur.

\- Percival ! S'écria Newt.

Les yeux de Croyance s'écarquillèrent, ses jambes tremblant.

\- Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas…

Est-ce que c'était du sang dans l'herbe ?

µµµ

Croyance était recroquevillé sur le bout de la table des Poufsouffle où on l'avait assigné. Le repas attendait devant lui mais il ne mangeait que peu. Il picorait en écoutant tout le monde parler mais en n'osant se mêler à personne. S'il regardait vers la table d'or et de rouge, il voyait les gens de tout à l'heure. Mais il n'avait plus envie d'être avec eux.

Il observa également les sabliers qu'on voyait sur les murs. Puis son regard se perdait dans les plats qui ne désemplissaient pas.

Puis il renifla en regardant vers la table des professeurs. McGonagall en son centre, Hagrid un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda quelqu'un à la table.

Il se tourna vers lui, lui jeta un regard puis revint à son assiette et ses reniflements.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

Il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. La magie n'avait rien de beau. Ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, désirant cette puissance durant tant d'année, ça ne faisait de lui qu'un danger public.

Percival avait saigné au niveau du crâne. Et il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis…

Il se détestait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'était pas dans un rêve, comme il l'avait pensé et tant désiré. Il était dans un cauchemar…

µµµ

Tout était diffus. Un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, le bruit de ses veines qui pulsaient dans ses oreilles…

Il grogna et bougea légèrement avant d'entendre un doux « chuuuut ». Il rit en voyant des voilages jaunes mais se maudit parce que sa lança des pics acérés dans son crâne. Il poussa un long grondement et chercha à se réinstaller correctement. Quelque chose glissa de son front et il réalisa que c'était froid.

\- Tout va bien. Tu as été soigné et c'est déjà oublié.

Des doigts graciles remplacèrent la chose fraîche et il grommela. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait mal ! Il avait l'impression de ne pas savoir bouger la main.

Il remua le doigt.

Ouf.

Il remonta la main pour la poser sur la cuisse ferme et rebondie perdue sous un océan topaze. Un doigt caressa sa joue.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui.

Il vit l'éclat bleu se tourner vers lui.

\- Menteur. Chuchota-t-il.

Juste après, il voyait le visage ravissant, il sentait des lèvres sucrées contre les siennes.

\- Bisou magique ? Souffla-t-il.

Le rire de Newt le transporta et il essaya de bouger un tout petit peu plus. Sa tête était toujours comme prise dans une vierge de fer.

\- Pickett va bien ?

Newt caressa son ami vert qui était installé sur son épaule.

\- Oui. Plus choqué que blessé ? Et ce garçon qui a fait du mal à Croyance a eu dix heures de retenues.

\- Je lui en aurais mis plus.

\- En fin d'année, c'est difficile.

Percival grogna en se redressant.

\- Et pour l'année d'après.

\- Ils sont en septième.

Le Maire soupira puis monta son autre main vers la joue rebondie qu'il cajola de ses longs doigts.

\- Quand même.

\- Tout le monde va bien, c'est ce qui compte. Dit Newt.

Percival soupira de plus belle. Ses idées étaient confuses, sa tête comme prise dans un étau. Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêterait.

\- Tu es beau, tu sais ? B. E. A. U. Prononça-t-il.

\- Je dois comprendre quelque chose ?

Newt relâcha enfin Pickett et revint vers son compagnon.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air mal à l'aise en homme. Et même si je comprends que tu te travestisses au village pour qu'on soit ensemble, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire quand tu peux être homme. Je ne te dis pas de changer. Habille-toi comme tu veux. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de cacher quoi que ce soit pour moi.

\- Je sais. Tu me le dis tout le temps. Chuchota Newt avec un petit rictus. Je n'ai pas honte d'être un homme. Juste peur de te perdre.

\- Je t'aime. À en mourir. Quoiqu'il advienne.

Le jeune Sorcier eut un pâle sourire. Percival continuait de lui caresser la pommette avec une tendresse qui lui secouait les tripes.

\- Tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il y avait un sentiment de besoin dans cette question. Newt hocha la tête.

\- Je te le dis de temps en temps, non ?

C'était la façon mignonne dont il agissait. Parce qu'il était hors du Monde.

\- Queenie dit que des fois, il faut le montrer.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de grimper sur le lit, à califourchon sur lui. Sa tête était légèrement baissée, ses joues rosées, son visage se rapprochant pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Percival ne pouvait pas dire « non », quand le voir s'installer comme ça sur son bassin lui faisait tellement plaisir. De toutes les façons.

\- Je ne pourrais pas dire que je ne te veux pas. Souffla-t-il d'une voix trop rauque. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

Le magizoologiste lui sourit tendrement et se pencha pour presser son front contre le sien.

\- Puis tu as encore mal partout.

\- Je crois que j'aurais moins mal si tu t'occupais de moi. Remarqua-t-il. Mais… Si je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me le montres à ta manière.

Newt le regarda comme s'il venait de lui parler un étrange dialecte seulement connu de lui.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ça.

Percival se redressa et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres, sa main venant directement se perdre sur sa joue.

\- Je suis sûr que tu me le montres sans même t'en rendre compte. Rassura-t-il.

\- Je te fais confiance. Souffla-t-il alors qu'il était empli de doute.

Il aimait son homme, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, pas de ça. Par contre, il n'était pas sûr de savoir le montrer. Ses animaux lui rendait son amour alors il ne devait pas être si exécrable que ça mais il le pensait lorsqu'il disait qu'il ennuyait les gens, lorsqu'il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas ceux qui l'entouraient.

\- Où est Croyance ? Questionna le Maire, laissant glisser sa main sur la taille de son compagnon.

\- Je l'ai laissé dans la salle à manger. Il a été secoué mais il avait besoin de manger. Et de se détendre.

\- On devrait le rejoindre. Tu m'aides à me lever ? Proposa Percival.

Le magizoologiste se déplaça de son corps et lui prit la main pour l'assister avant de se reculer d'un pas, les lèvres à nouveau pincées. Une attitude que son partenaire compris. Il le connaissait assez sur ce point.

Il supposait d'ailleurs que, même si sa trouvait sa source dans une peur ridicule qu'il ne l'aimait pas s'il se « rendait compte » que Newt était un homme, c'était sa façon de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait.

Il protégeait leur couple.

Et c'était adorable.

\- Tu peux prendre mon manteau. Invita Percival.

Il se déplaça vers le vêtement bleu, posé sur une chaise, et le tendit à son aimé.

\- Merci. Je me suis entièrement changé. Je vais juste avoir besoin d'un peu de temps…

Graves hocha la tête et s'assit sur ladite chaise. Newt eut quelques secondes d'hésitation, redoutant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Mais non. Il s'empressa alors de se changer. Pour finir, il passa le manteau de Percival qui avait toujours son odeur même s'il était le dernier à l'avoir mis. Il le boutonna puis s'approcha de son amant.

\- Je suis prêt.

Le Maire se tourna puis lui sourit. Il aurait voulu prendre sa main mais il savait où ils allaient. Mieux valait éviter.

Ils descendirent et rejoignirent la grande salle où des élèves étaient déjà parti pour revenir dans leurs dortoirs, que ce soit pour étudier ou autre chose.

Dès qu'ils franchirent les portes, Percival eut la sensation que leur présence n'avait pas manqué. Peut-être parce que les gens avaient plus l'habitude de voir des gens sortir que rentrer à cette heure-ci. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux et il opta pour la discrétion.

Lui.

Mais pas Rubeus qui se leva d'un coup, faisant trembler toute la table des professeurs, où il en manquait déjà un ou deux, pas plus que Croyance. Lequel se leva d'un bond.

\- Monsieur Graves ! S'écria-t-il.

La timidité s'envola le temps qu'il traversa l'allée entre les tables mais elle ressurgit au moment où il voulait se jeter dans ses bras. Il recula d'un pas, baissa la tête et rougit.

Pourtant, il sentit des bras autour de lui et fut attiré dans une étreinte alors qu'une main se perdait dans ses cheveux.

Newt regarda quelques secondes cet adorable tableau alors que les élèves s'en désintéressaient, n'en ayant rien à faire, et revenaient à leur plat. Il leva les yeux et croisa les yeux de sa mère qui l'observait derrière le verre impeccable de ses lunettes. Elle était bien la seule à pouvoir faire ces prouesses : conserver des lunettes parfaitement propre.

Il lui lança une grimace qui devait être un rictus navré. Puis il étendit la main pour la mettre sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon. Il l'invita à le suivre vers les tables pour qu'ils s'installent.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Graves. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous faire du mal. Assura-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Plus de peur de de mal. Lui répondit-il.

\- Sûr ?

\- Mais oui. Lui dit Graves en lui caressant la tête.

Croyance lui sourit en retour, enfin un peu détendu. Il se mit même à manger, prenant un peu de tout avec appétit. C'était délicieux !


	8. Chapitre 07: Les réponses de l'annuaire

Dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, McGonagall reposa ses couverts. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'en tant que Directrice, elle ne pouvait pas juste partir dès qu'elle le voulait. Aussi, elle se contentait de regarder tout le monde alors qu'ils terminaient de manger. Dès que quelqu'un partait, l'assiette disparaissait, prise par les Elfes de Maison.

Elle avait facilement fini de manger depuis une bonne demi-heure quand tout le monde fut enfin levé. Y compris parmi les élèves. Les seules personnes qui restaient, mais qui ne mangeaient pas plus qu'elle, étaient son fils et ce qui était sans nul doute son cocon familial.

Elle fit le tour de la large table et se dirigea vers celle de Poufsouffle qui était déjà en train de rutiler sous les attentions des Elfes de Maison.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Vous savez où est Jedusor ? Interrogea Graves.

Il se passa la main sur le front. Ça lui était presque sorti de la tête. Il n'avait pas pu laisser Croyance seul alors que ses pouvoirs se dégageaient.

\- Non. C'est le problème.

Percival souffla. Encore heureux qu'il était resté assis. Ils étaient si près du but et tout venait de s'effondrer ! Ça lui laissait un sentiment amer dans la gorge. Il aurait bien hurlé pour qu'on les sorte de tout ça. Ce ne devait pas être si difficile de trouver quelqu'un !

Enfin depuis le temps qu'il cherchait…

\- Pourquoi vous ne vous adressez pas au Ministère de la Magie ? Je n'ai pas de connaissance sur les Sorciers une fois qu'ils ne sont plus liés à Poudlard. Dit-elle. Mais le Ministère, oui.

\- C'est un peu compliqué. Répondit son fils. En fait…

Il porta sa main à sa nuque, la frottant.

\- Seraphine Picquery est mon ancienne fiancée. Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Moi bien. Et tous les membres du Ministère de la Magie aussi. Beaucoup s'en moque. D'autres pas. C'est eux qui m'ennuient, en l'occurrence. Répondit Graves.

\- Et Seraphine Picquery pense que je suis un fou qui doit être tenu sous contrôle où je pourrais faire exploser le monde. Acheva Newt. On a essayé de lui expliquer que non mais… la seule chose que j'ai réussi c'est donner l'impression de défier son autorité.

\- Et tes sœurs ?

\- Tina est fichée au Ministère… Commença le magizoologiste.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu ne savais pas ?

Newt était content de ne jamais regarder les gens en face parce qu'il n'aurait pas osé affronter le regard de sa mère en cet instant précis !

\- C'était peu après qu'elle soit devenue Auror. Elle a fait un faux pas. Rien de bien grave…

Ou c'est ce qu'elle disait.

\- Je savais qu'elle était retournée auprès de votre père. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était parce qu'elle avait été renvoyée ! Comment est-ce possible ? Propentina ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Elle travaille pour moi à la Mairie. C'est mon adjointe. Intervint Percival. Et elle fait très bien son travail, je peux avoir confiance en elle.

\- C'est très bien. Mais elle était Auror.

\- Elle pourra le redevenir. Dit Newt.

Minerva eut un soupir.

\- Et Queenie ? Elle n'a jamais travaillé au Ministère alors elle ne peut pas en être chassée ou mal vue…

\- Non. Mais justement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle pourra y aller. Qu'elle pourra être entendue pour un problème de ce gabarit-là.

Percival acquiesça.

\- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir rester ici quelques jours. Dit Minerva.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Croyance.

Ils étaient punis ?

\- Il y a bien une personne qui peut demander au Premier Ministre de la Magie des informations sur un autre Sorcier. En particulier si c'était un élève y a peu de temps.

\- Tu vas la contacter pour savoir où il est ? Interrogea Newt.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Mais ça prendra un ou deux jours. Au moins. Dit-elle. Vous pouvez partir, bien sûr, mais je pense que ce sera plus facile pour vous de rester ici.

Newt approuva cette fois-ci. Il redressa le visage vers son compagnon. Celui-ci inspira de l'air mais acquiesça. Il tendit la main vers lui pour la prendre et la serrer dans la sienne. Ils étaient seuls alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Vous pouvez garder la chambre que je vous ai assignée. Croyance, tu peux rester aussi avec eux. Continua-t-elle.

\- Merci, Madame. Souffla-t-il.

\- Je vais envoyer ce courrier. Ne tardez pas trop, je n'aime pas qu'on se balade dans les couloirs pendant la nuit. Surtout pas des enfants. Ajouta-t-elle vers Croyance.

Newt se leva et tendit la main vers son amant qui lui prit la main et se mit debout. Juste avant que l'adolescent ne se redresse à son tour. Le magizoologiste passa son bras autour de lui sans que Croyance n'essaie de se reculer.

\- Merci également, Madame McGonagall. Newt m'a dit ce qu'il en ressortait avec ce… gamin qui s'en est pris à Croyance.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à redire ?

\- Percival. Dit Newt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'un et l'autre, il remarqua bien sûr la tension qu'il y avait entre chacun. Les deux possédaient cette autorité naturelle et polie qui faisaient que leurs pensées étaient toujours ce qui mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Mais, surtout, il connaissait leur puissance. Et si son amant était épuisé par le coup qu'il avait pris, il n'était pas sûr du dénouement qui tomberait si jamais ils venaient à se confronter. Et il ne tenait vraiment pas à une confrontation…

\- Hm. Souffla Newt. On devrait y aller, Percival. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si.

\- Essaie de ne pas aller voir Hagrid pendant la nuit. Je ne peux pas te mettre de retenue mais je n'hésiterais pas à prendre des mesures.

\- Me punir dans ma chambre ?

\- Évidemment. Dit Minerva.

Néanmoins, si elle ne semblait pas répondre au sourire de son fils, elle en eut un en coin qu'on pouvait remarquer lorsqu'elle s'en retournait.

Le petit trio se mit en marche pour partir vers les chambres. Elles étaient placées dans les zones réservées aux professeurs et celle de Croyance était à côté de l'autre. Même si en théorie, pour tout le monde si ce n'était la directrice, ce n'était pas Newt et Percival qui dormaient ensemble.

\- L'étrange fille rousse, elle disait que ton père a été Directeur… Dit Croyance.

\- En effet.

\- Longtemps ? Questionna-t-il, en espérant ne pas trop se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Il serrait à nouveau ses mains sur sa chemise, d'ailleurs.

\- Il a arrêté un peu après la fin de mes études. Il voulait voyager, voir du monde et apprendre un peu plus sur les Moldus et tout ce qu'il pouvait. Je l'ai accompagné pour découvrir des animaux, commencer mon livre.

\- Tes parents ont toujours été ici, alors ? Interrogea Percival, surpris.

\- Oui. Depuis que je suis né, il n'y avait que Poudlard. Je connaissais beaucoup de choses avant même que je n'entre à l'école alors j'en ai profité pour m'occuper surtout des cours sur les animaux. Rit-il avec un tout petit peu de honte.

Mais le plus bizarre…

\- Être renvoyé de l'école était étrange. Comment je pouvais être renvoyé et rester à l'école en même temps ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Graves.

\- Il y avait un Griffon, emmenez spécialement pour les cours. Mais il n'avait pas l'air bien. Ses fers… Ils étaient beaucoup trop serrés. Alors j'y suis allé. Je voulais seulement qu'il aille mieux.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers qui menaient vers l'étage des professeurs.

Ça semblait tout à fait logique du point de vue de Newt et la suite était facile à comprendre…

\- Je relâché les fers, il s'est libéré. Il s'est mis en colère et il a attaqué. Une réaction normale. Et une réaction normale de ne pas avoir accepté qu'un élève ait fait ça. J'avais seize ans, l'âge de comprendre que ça ne se faisait pas…

\- C'était un accident. Chuchota Croyance.

\- Je pense que je l'ai mérité. Répondit-il. C'était dangereux. Logique pour moi, reprit-il rapidement, mais dangereux. D'un autre côté, je suis presque sûr que le Griffon ne se serait pas rebellé comme ça si on s'était bien occupé de lui.

Graves ne put retenir un petit sourire. C'était tellement Newt. Il pouvait voir le mal mais moins dans ses créatures. Il y avait toujours une raison. Une explication… Le pire étant qu'il pouvait le croire dans ce cas-ci. Il pouvait croire que le Griffon avait attaqué car il avait eu mal trop longtemps.

Newt n'était pas idiot.

Et Newt n'avait pas dit qu'il avait été attaqué par le Griffon. Il l'aurait fait sinon.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as su ?

\- Qu'il était souffrant ? Dans les premières minutes ! Assura le magizoologiste en souriant à Croyance.

Puis il regarda le plafond qui était un simple plafond sans intérêt.

\- Non.

Il rougit, serra ses chemises et jeta un œil aux tableaux où les gens bougeaient. Ils quittaient leurs tableaux non ? Et est-ce que c'était normal de voir un chevalier au milieu de belles Princesses ? Et ce chien qui lisait un livre ? Une femme dans une coiffe bleue qui buvait du vin au milieu de jeunes femmes près d'un lac.

Illogique !

Croyance savait que les images pouvaient bouger mais…

\- Ce que tu voulais faire de ta vie. Dit-il rapidement pour changer son attention.

\- Oh ! Oui. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur dans le passé avec les animaux, libérer des Elfes de Maison, aimer trop forts des Fléreurs, écraser des Billiwigs…

\- Tu ne savais pas qu'on ne doit pas libérer des Elfes de Maison ? Questionna Graves.

\- Ça semblait logique. J'avais trouvé comment les libérer et je voulais qu'ils soient heureux ;

Il eut une grimace.

\- Tu le savais ? Demanda Croyance vers Percival.

Ils venaient tous deux d'une famille de Sorcier et ça semblait bizarre que l'un sache pour les Elfes de Maison et pas l'autre. Surtout que l'autre aimait tellement les créatures fantastiques.

\- Newt était jeune. Supposa Graves en ouvrant la porte menant au couloir. Mais oui. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et mon père n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de moi. J'ai été élevé par les Elfes de Maison.

\- Tous les cinq ? Souffla Newt, l'air gêné.

\- Tous les cinq. Mais ça va.

Croyance comprenait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour changer de sujet. Ils remontaient vers les chambres. Graves lança même le mot de passer et ils n'eurent pas à attendre avant de franchir la statue qui se tenait dans le chemin.

\- C'est comme les photographies ? Questionna-t-il en montrant le tableau. C'est ça ? Des encres spéciales. Des peintures…

\- Oui. Dit Newt.

\- Ça me fait un peu bizarre. Une partie de nous est… ailleurs ? Hein ?

Définitivement étrange.

\- C'est ça. Reprit le magizoologiste. Mais rassure-toi, ça ne change rien pour toi.

\- D'accord.

Croyance les regarda et se prit la lèvre entre les deux, hésitant un peu sur que dire. Alors finalement, inquiet, il finit par ne pas dire la moindre chose. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes, il rejoignit directement sa chambre, s'y enferma après un « bonne nuit » murmuré à la hâte.

Newt entraîna son amant dans leur propre chambre et il fit sortir Pickett de la poche pour le laisser venir se perdre sur son épaule. Percival se dirigea vers le lit, sa tête étant encore un peu confuse. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et le sommier craqua un peu alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures.

\- Il y a une grande salle de bain. L'informa Newt.

\- Tu l'as utilisée pendant longtemps ?

\- Un peu. Mais mon père essayait de nous emmener en voyage quand il pouvait, aussi. S'obligea-t-il à dire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le défendre. Répondit Percival en retirant sa veste qu'il envoya sur le bureau, rangée, d'un coup de magie.

\- Ça semble plus naturel. Souffla le plus jeune.

Graves retint un soupir, comprenant les sentiments de son aimé et ne voulant pas le faire se sentir mal. Surtout pas à cause d'Albus Dumbledore !

\- C'était ta chambre ?

Le châtain lui jeta un regard, ses lèvres se retroussant un peu.

\- Oui. Ça ne se voit plus mais j'avais des milliers de livres sur les animaux. Je me reprends… Dit-il en soulevant son doigt. J'avais des milliers des livres juste parce qu'il y avait un peu d'informations sur les animaux. Et puis y avait ce livre énorme qui n'avait qu'un paragraphe sur la plupart des créatures mais qui parlait de l'utilisation des animaux dans les potions ou dans le monde magique. Expliqua-t-il, les yeux scintillants.

Graves sourit en le voyant de la sorte. Il aimait le voir habiter par la passion, oubliant le monde autour de lui et déblatérant seulement parce que c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait. Et souvent, il le voyait rougir et s'excuser, se fourvoyant parce qu'il était « ennuyant ». Il le trouvait fascinant !

Il se demandait comment il pouvait seulement penser qu'il était ennuyant…

Il se leva malgré que son cerveau était un peu embrumé et il le rejoignit, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, nichant son visage dans son cou. Il ne manqua pas le regard outré de cet adorable Pickett mais il décida de ne pas le soulevé.

\- Où est ce livre ?

\- Hum… Je suis allé jouer avec des Crabes de Feu alors que j'avais le livre et…

Il lui jeta un sourire.

\- Oh ! Hagrid aimerait me confié un ou deux Crabes de Feu pour que je les étudie !

\- Ta mère aimerait que nous reprenions « Fumseck ».

\- Nous ?

Newt lui lança un regard, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui. Je lui avais donné mon accord.

\- S'il te plaît.

Percival embrassa son cou.

\- Et va pour les Crabes de Feu si tu sais où les mettre.

\- Oui ! Je te promets !

Newt se tourna vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant et Percival sourit en retour. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais se fit repousser. Ce qui était un peu surprenant…

\- Je reviens.

Sur ces mots, le magizoologiste appela sa valise de sa baguette puis il sortit rapidement. Le Maire ne put que froncer les sourcils de plus belle avant de retourner vers le lit pour déboutonner sa chemise qu'il envoya, comme le reste de ses vêtements, sur le bureau. Il fit venir ses propres bagages afin d'en sortit ses habits de nuit. Il se demandait ce qui arrivait à son compagnon mais s'il n'était pas particulier, ce n'était pas Newt, pas vrai ?

La porte se rouvrit alors qu'il enfilait une chemise blanche et confortable pour terminer son pyjama. Il supposa que son aimé revenait de la salle de bain parce qu'il portait une robe. Mais elle était un peu différente que ceux de d'habitude qui cachaient son corps usuellement. Celle-ci n'avait que de minces bretelles et si y avaient quelques froufrous, ainsi qu'une ravissante ceinture qui affinait quelque peu sa taille, elle se terminait un peu au-dessus des genoux.

Nul doute que ça gênait Newt plus qu'il ne le laisserait entendre : il était rouge et lorsqu'il fermait la porte, ses doigts tremblaient un peu.

Graves s'approcha de lui pour l'aider et il laissa son regard s'attarder sur toutes les blessures qui paraient le corps de son compagnon. Ses animaux ne le rataient pas… Le pire étant qu'il savait à quel point il plaiderait la légitime défense ou un comportement dont ils ne se rendaient pas compte.

Le jeune Sorcier passa ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et il l'embrassa se pressant contre lui. Percival le serra en retour, ses doigts explorant le dos nu de son amant.

Bien sûr Pickett se tenait sur son épaule mais il arrivait a bien ignorer les animaux. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ça.

\- Je dois comprendre que tu es si content que tu veux me « récompenser » ? Plaisanta Graves.

\- Un peu ?

\- Tu n'es pas…

\- Je t'aime. Coupa-t-il. Et j'aime beaucoup de choses en toi. J'aime te découvrir.

Et il aimait quand il était heureux. Il aimait quand il approchait du bonheur infini même s'il éprouvait souvent des difficultés.

\- C'est une tenue sexy ?

\- Oui ! Elle te plaît ? C'est Queenie qui me l'a faite. Mais elle dit que ça ne sert à rien parce que tu seras trop content de la retirer…

Newt baissa la tête vers les pans de la robe.

\- Tu veux la retirer ?

\- Non.

Percival lui embrassa le cou et vint mordiller son épaule, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule pour la sucer la peau, sentant les bras de son compagnon se resserrer tendrement.

\- Elle te va bien.

Et il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son corps dans tous les détails. Et il appréciait cette robe parce qu'elle lui offrait plus de surfaces que d'autres.

Il embrassa sa peau déjà un peu salée et le souleva pour l'emmener sur le lit. Newt embrassa son front en retour et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau encore découverte, sa peau se perdant dans les légers poils. Percival s'assit et le garda sur ses genoux, prêt à le faire basculer dès que la chaleur monterait. En attendant, il voulant découvrir cette peau, effleurer les cuisses fermes et galbées qui l'appelaient. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup trop excité et il ne pensait qu'à ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Pas à Pickett, toujours présent mais qui devait se cacher les yeux, ni au fait qu'ils étaient dans le lit d'enfant de Newt !

Il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses cuisses, embrassant le dessus des pectoraux de Newt en posant des petites marques qui demeuraient discrètes. Il frissonnait à la main qui se perdait dans ses cheveux, à celle qui découvrait son torse, aux lèvres qui jouaient avec ces quelles pouvaient. Il tremblait lorsque ses oreilles étaient gentiment attaquées ou cajolées. Il sentait la respiration de son aimé s'accélérer à mesure que ses mains remontaient. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'exciterait à ce point, lui. Surtout pour ce qui était encore « peu » même s'il connaissait les zones sensibles.

Newt était plus réservé. Plus pied à terre.

Il sentit le tissu glisser le long de ses bras et les mains explorer ses biceps. Puis le visage de son compagnon se baissa et ses lèvres vinrent trouver les siennes. Juste au moment où ses cours ongles accrochaient l'aine de son cher et tendre. Sa respiration s'accéléra de plus belle à cet instant, se perdant dans sa bouche.

Et il comprit.

\- Newt ? Haleta-t-il.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, le visage de son compagnon était crispé, ses yeux fermés.

L'homme ne dit rien. Il ne souleva pas que la peau était entièrement nue sous la douceur du tissu. Il ne lui demanda pas s'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Il le sentait. Et il devait dire qu'il se sentait agréablement tendu.

Newt attendait qu'il dise les mots « Tu ne portes rien en-dessous ? » ou quoi que ce soit. Le genre de chose qu'il serait normale de demander compte tenu de la situation. Mais la question ne survint pas et il réalisa qu'il aimait son amant encore plus…

Il se serra contre lui et se bassin rencontra celui aux muscles tendus, à l'organe érigé dans le pantalon. Une bosse contre laquelle l'intérieur de sa cuisse frottait à chaque mouvement et qui le faisait rougir de plus belle.

Il fit descendre sa main sur son torse, suivant le mouvement des pectoraux finement ciselé et la seconde remonta de ses bras. Il le poussa gentiment pour le faire s'allonger.

La boule contre sa cuisse durcit et il rougit.

\- Pardon. Lui dit Percival en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Newt ferma les yeux, répondant à l'affection.

\- Ce n'est rien. Chuchota-t-il.

Il se redressa pour lui lancer un sourire tendre quoiqu'un peu timide. La main de son homme se perdit sur sa nuque, son pouce caressant.

Newt se pencha à nouveau et il l'embrassa, sa main essayant de défaire le bouton du pantalon de Percival alors que l'autre effleurait tendrement la peau de son torse, suivant le parcours de ses muscles, se perdant dans les gouttes de sueur. La langue de son compagnon vint chatouiller ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit timidement pour laisser les deux organes se rencontrer.

Enfin ses doigts parvinrent à venir à bout de ce maudit bouton et il put faire descendre les vêtements. Percival prit néanmoins le relais lorsque la partie de peau fatidique fut passée. Il sentait le souffle de Newt s'emballer mais aussi la peau de ses bras et de ses cuisses s'échauffer alors qu'il les caressait avec une tendresse infinie. À cet instant précis, Graves ne pouvait plus que le sentir lui, vivre que pour lui, trembler pour lui. Et chacune de ses respirations était sienne. Il savait que la seule chose qui pourrait encore les interrompre, c'était probablement un animal en danger…

Le magizoologiste sentait l'organe presser contre sa cuisse alors qu'il bougeait sur son bassin, découvrant la peau comme il l'avait fait si souvent. Les muscles fermes, les mamelons qui se dressaient de désir, les points de beauté légèrement bombé qui lui avaient un jour échappé ou ceux qu'il connaissait si bien. Il caressait les bras forts qui l'exploraient en lui envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ceux qui le tenaient tendrement en leur sein peu importe ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il éprouvait chaque once qui l'accueillait comme on saluait le fils prodigue…

Newt éloigna son visage du sien et embrassa sa gorge, ses cheveux lui chatouillant la peau, ses lèvres cajolant alors que sa joue se frottait contre la sienne par intermittence. Et puis, sans crier gare, il souleva son corps et le rabaissa. Alors que les chairs du magizoologiste s'ouvraient et qu'il luttait contre l'envie de geindre de douleur, Percival ne pouvait retenir un gémissement rauque. Sans crier gare, cette partie si sensible de son anatomie venait de se faire encercler par des chairs chaudes qui pressaient délicieusement. Son souffle s'était d'ailleurs coupé mais sa main chercha le menton de Newt. Il lui redressa le visage et embrassa ses lèvres, échangeant leurs souffles saccadés.

Le plus jeune répondit à l'attention et sentit une des mains caresser tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, venant se perdre sur ses fesses alors que l'autre dorlotait son visage avec des effleurements tendres.

\- Fait attention. Lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Percival en embrassant chacune des taches de rousseur sur son visage.

Ou tenta-t-il.

Parce que Newt le repoussa gentiment, chaque main sur un pectoral. Puis il se redressa légèrement et rabaissa son corps. Percival sentit son bras retomber alors qu'une vague de plaisir le submergea. Il grogna et la fit néanmoins remonter sur la taille de son aimé en suivant le mouvement qui remontait puis se rabaissait. Il refusait de ne pas cajoler sa peau brusquement brûlante mais ses yeux étaient aussi écarquillés. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était si splendide qu'il n'éprouvait pas la moindre frustration lorsque son organe n'était presque plus entouré.

Il voyait Newt se soulever et se rabaisser alors que ses doigts continuaient de caresser son torse, le haut, le bas, presque l'aine. Il était à la merci d'un Dieu érotique et il aurait fait tout pour pouvoir lui plaire. Il suivait ses mouvements des yeux et tremblait d'excitation, serrant sa main sur sa taille en lâchant des grognements, espérant qu'il n'arrêterait jamais.

Mais c'était beaucoup demander…

Newt aurait pourtant pu accéder à cette demande. Pencher sur lui, au lieu de sentir l'organe se ramollir dans ses chairs, il le sentait gonflé et durcir. Un mélange d'angoisse et de plaisir montait en lui. La crainte que le sang et la douleur ne cesse et le plaisir de sentir Percival tellement excité. Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait grogner, c'était comme un encouragement en soi. Un plaisir bien différent que celui que son corps lui réclamait. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui rendre tout ce qu'il était et pas juste en lui offrant son cœur.

Comme si lui offrir son cœur ne suffisait pas.

Chaque fois qu'il montait sur son corps, le bout de son organe le titillant d'une façon excitante et douloureuse, puis qu'il redescendait en s'abandonnant à lui, c'était comme murmurer les « je t'aime » qu'il ne disait pas assez.

Il se pencha sur Graves pour lui voler un léger baiser, haletant, et il sentit les dents et les lèvres attaquer son cou alors qu'il redescendait. Le liquide qui s'écoulait rendait le passage un peu plus aisé, il le sentait. Il laissa Percival brûler sa peau de son souffle, éprouver la chair de sa cuisse de son oncle et il resserra légèrement ses cuisses de ses genoux.

Et lorsqu'il se rabaissa sur la hampe qui semblait encore plus large, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Le point si particulier venait de répondre présent et son corps s'était tendu. Il ne sentait même plus les ongles de Pickett qui s'étaient enfoncés dans son épaule, il ne pouvait plus que répondre aux lèvres qui le découvraient, aux doigts qui caressaient et à la main qui le souleva légèrement. Il se rabaissa et elle ne le guida pas, mais lui imprima un léger mouvement lorsqu'il gémit, de telle sorte que son corps restait presser contre le pénis et qu'il sentait une pression trop divine. Son corps entier frissonna et il remonta pour se rabaisser juste après.

Percival accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements dans une danse étrange et leurs deux corps se trouvaient comme des aimants. Dès que le bout de la verge rencontrait le point et lui offrait une pression qui le rendait fou, son corps répondait en se contractant, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans le corps du Maire.

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas être entendu mais il n'avait pas encore ressenti un tel plaisir dans leurs actes et si ses jambes tremblaient, si son bassin avait du mal à suivre le mouvement, son compagnon prenait le relais, laissant son esprit se vider et son cerveau en demander encore plus à l'aide de gémissement léger et délicat. Presqu'un souffle dans la chambre.

Les mains du magizoologiste se serrèrent sur le ventre de Percival, s'enfonçant légèrement et celles de Graves le poussèrent vers l'organe. Une pression délicieuse, un léger cri, une contraction et son amant n'eut put plus, se relâchant en un grognement, tout contre ce point qui se retrouva masser à chacun des mouvements salvateurs. Le plaisir le frappa avec la même violence et il haleta alors que son corps se tendait et se relâchait.

Les doigts de Percival remontèrent à son visage et il lui effleura la joue, le nez, suivant le parcours en pointillé qu'offraient ses taches de rousseur. Newt eut un petit hoquet puis embrassa ses doigts et sa main, incapable de bouger même pour se laisser aller contre lui maintenant que le roc qui le pilonnait se reposait. S'il ne pouvait le remercier pour sa douceur et son attention, ce n'était pas le cas de Graves qui embrassait et caressait. Ses doigts effleurèrent même une zone de la peau plus moite et épaisse et il retira main, l'air de ne pas avoir découvert le « secret » de son amant.

\- Je t'aime. Chuchota Newt en le sentant faire.

Percival lui lança un sourire fatigué et il remonta une main dans son dos pour l'attirer sur son torse, lui caressant les cheveux, laissant ses doigts suivre sa nuque. Il embrassa ses lèvres et frotta son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout. Plus que personne…

Newt approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, comme pour souffler une confidence.

\- Je t'aime plus que les Animaux Fantastiques.

Graves le serra contre lui, continuant de caresser sa peau.


	9. Chapitre 08: La fin de la tempête

Enroulé dans les couvertures du lit, Jacob ne put retenir un petit grognement en sortant du monde des songes. Il se tourna et chercha Queenie mais elle n'était plus là. Comme souvent le matin…

Et il en était d'autant plus sûr qu'il y avait cette odeur dans la maison. Pain chaud, œufs, chocolat chaud et café. Il devinait la confiture et le chocolat pour tartiner ces brioches chaudes. Si on pouvait deviner alors que c'était ce qu'on avait tous les matins. Avec du jus frais et des pâtisseries qui variaient selon ce qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il suffisait à Queenie de les mettre au four.

La seule chose que sa magie ne faisait pas minute.

Jacob s'étira, alla rapidement se préparer dans la salle de bain, de A à Z. Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes, perdant surtout du temps lorsqu'il s'agissait de raser son visage si ce n'était sa moustache, surtout parce que sa chère et tendre le préférait presque glabre, puis il descendit pour rejoindre Queenie qui terminait de préparer la salle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la blonde lui lança un sourire et trottina vers lui pour lui embrasser le coin des lèvres puis celles-là même.

\- Tu es très beau aussi, ce matin. Assura-t-elle, souriant.

Jacob la serra tendrement contre lui puis il regarda la table qui était mise.

Pour deux.

\- Tina n'est pas là ?

\- Elle n'est pas revenue de la nuit.

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir à la Mairie pendant que tu vas travailler ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Est-ce que tu comptes voir ces gens de la… Confrérie du Mal, aussi ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et se demanda pourquoi il faisait encore ça alors que Queenie riait légèrement.

\- D'accord. On te fera un goûter avec les restes. Et on se voit ce soir de toute façon.

Elle lui sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa. Elle n'aimait pas quand il allait voir ces gens mais elle savait aussi que c'était utile. S'ils pouvaient endiguer ce que Tom Jedusor avait prévu… Ce qui l'énervait, mais qu'elle ne disait jamais, c'était cette propension qu'ils avaient à détruire les Moldus. Bien sûr, elle le comprenait d'une façon… Parce qu'elle aussi, elle était lassée de ce cacher mais personne ne voyait le bien dans ce genre village ?

Ils étaient tous ensemble. Ils vivaient paisiblement, ils étaient heureux. Et en quoi est-ce que réduire la vie des Moldus, des personnes différentes d'eux à un point presque minime, était une bonne chose ?

Elle redressa la tête en percevant « Tina travaille trop. Mais elle va certainement bien. »

\- C'est pour moi que tu penses ça ?

Jacob rit.

\- Un peu. Un peu pour moi aussi.

La blonde lui sourit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de l'emmener vers la table du repas pour qu'ils s'installent et qu'ils puissent déjeuner. Elle le regarda et lui lança un sourire tendre.

\- Des fois, j'aimerais que tu sois aussi capable de lire dans mes pensées. Avoua-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

\- On n'aurait plus jamais besoin de parler. Rit-il.

\- J'aime le son de tes pensées mais j'aime aussi le son de ta voix.

Elle tendit la main à travers la table, passant par-dessus le pot de chocolat aux noisettes fait maison, et prit la sienne. Il la serra en retour et y posa un baiser qui voulait dire de toutes les manières : je t'aime.

µµµ

\- Mademoiselle Dumbledore ?

Tina se redressa et essaya d'arranger ses cheveux qui étaient complètement en désordre, comme si un pétard avait explosé à côté d'elle. Ou plutôt un sortilège d'explosion. Elle avait beau passé ses doigts dans sa chevelure indisciplinée, il n'y avait rien à faire.

\- Ho… Hozaille ?

\- Mademoiselle Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas pu vous donner un bon lit pour la nuit…

Tina remarqua les blessures sur les jambes malingres et grisâtres de l'Elfe de Maison. Il avait dû se punir pour ça…

\- Mais nous avons fait un petit-déjeuner. Avez-vous encore besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- C'est gentil. Je vais juste devoir aller travailler.

Elle bâilla dans le creux de sa main alors que l'Elfe installait le plateau avec un bol de café et des baguettes tartinées de confiture de groseilles. Il y avait un jus d'orange et des œufs au plat avec des tranches de bacon puis un peu de fèves à la sauce tomate. Et même s'ils faisaient de grands petit-déjeuner à la maison, elle avait l'impression que ça, elle ne pourrait jamais l'engloutir seule !

Elle se pencha tout de même dessus, continuant d'essayer d'arranger ses cheveux, et elle enfourna la nourriture.

\- Vous avez besoin de vêtements ? Questionna l'Elfe.

\- Non, je vais passer par la maison.

\- Le Maître veut que vous soyez bien traitée. Insista Hozaille.

\- Et je le suis. Je vais rentrer à la maison, me débarbouiller et changer de vêtements. Je reviendrais cet après-midi alors occupez-vous de tout en attendant. Comme hier. Intima-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le nez de la petite créature se plissa. Il avait l'impression, lui, de ne pas faire assez du tout !

\- Très bien. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre…

\- Oui. Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle n'était pas très douée avec ces créatures et ignorait si elle pouvait leur faire un câlin ou quoi que ce soit.

Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de faire descendre la nourriture dans sa gorge. C'était vraiment délicieux. Les Elfes de Maison étaient des pros ! Ça la mettait d'aplomb pour une bonne journée. D'autant plus qu'elle savait le travail qu'ils avaient. Elle devait faire attention à la Confrérie du Mal. Et aussi à Jacob, en particulier.

Surtout à Jacob.

µµµ

Il était tôt mais pour une journée scolaire, il était plutôt une heure avancée.

C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Minerva McGonagall, les cheveux tirés à quatre épingles, la tenue parfaitement arrangée, vint à la chambre de son fils et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit quelques instants pour ouvrir. Elle trouva son enfant à moitié assoupi sur Percival, lequel avait tiré les couvertures sur eux en entendant les coups résonner.

\- Madame ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Il est l'heure de se lever et d'aller dans la grande salle pour manger. Vous avez dix minutes, ne soyez pas en retard. Est-ce que je dois m'occuper de votre protégé… Croyance Bellebosse ?

\- On peut s'en charger. Souffla Newt.

Il se dégagea de Percival, sortant de sous les couvertures parce qu'il portait encore sa robe et qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il espérait juste que ni le blanc, ni le rouge n'avait coulé sur ses jambes marquées de taches innocentes. Mais à voir l'air de sa mère, ce n'était pas le cas. Rien qui ne la surprenne, pas ses cheveux en bataille, pas sa robe… peut-être seulement le fait qu'il était clair qu'il avait passé sa nuit d'une certaine façon avec son compagnon.

Mais à part cela…

\- Merci d'être venu nous réveiller. On se dépêche.

Percival se redressa dans le lit en prenant garde qu'on ne voyait rien de dérangeant avec son corps nu. Heureusement, la Directrice partit. L'homme se leva pleinement, sortant des couvertures et il se pencha pour attraper son caleçon qu'il enfila. Il s'approcha de Newt et le prit dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, toi.

Newt sourit puis enfonça sa tête dans le creux de son cou et de son épaule.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je vais m'occuper de Croyance. Habille-toi et prends ma veste.

Percival s'éloigna d'un pas et embrassa ses joues. Il laissa ses doigts s'attarder à peine quelques instants, puis se retourna pour attraper des vêtements propres. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon, le boutonna d'un mouvement expert et sortit en mettant sa chemise pour rejoindre la chambre de Croyance. Il venait de fermer le dernier bouton lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. On ne tarda à venir lui ouvrir et il vit le visage rougissant de leur protégé. À la différence de lui, ou de Newt, il était déjà prêt, peigné. Ses doigts étaient serrés sur sa chemise mais il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui caressa la tête.

\- Prêt à aller manger ?

\- Oui. Est-ce qu'on doit faire quelque chose ? Pour remercier les hôtes ou… ?

\- Tu n'es plus chez ta mère, Croyance. Tu n'as pas besoin de remercier et de t'excuser pour un rien.

\- C'est la moindre des choses. Avança l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

\- Ça n'a pas empêché ce crétin de s'en prendre à toi. Comment va ton épaule ? Dit-il en retournant vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son aimé.

\- Bien.

Croyance pinça les lèvres. Il lui semblait tellement logique de s'excuser, de remercier, de faire plus qu'il ne devait…

\- Il faut trouver le juste milieu. Lui répondit-il. Tu peux remercier mais pas te retrouver à faire des tâches qui ne sont pas les tiennes parce que tu te sens obligé. Ce sont des Elfes de Maison qui font tout ici. Et ils aiment travailler. Travailler est pour eux une récompense en soi.

\- Tu le sais parce que tu as été élevé par eux ? Souffla-t-il avec une fascination réservée.

\- Oui. Et parce que Newt m'en a tellement parlé. Ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon croit encore qu'il agaçait les gens.

\- À ce sujet, on va avoir de nouveaux animaux sous peu, tu devras être prudent.

\- D'accord. C'est quoi ?

\- Des créatures liées au feu. Mais tu pourras en demander plus à Newt. Il sera ravi de t'en parler.

Il frappa à la porte, attendant que les coups résonnent dans la chambre. Celle-ci ne tarda à s'ouvrit et Newt en sortit. Il lança un sourire à Croyance avant de regarder le sol. Il se déplaça légèrement et ils partirent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle.

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller suivre des cours avec les premières années, aujourd'hui, Croyance ? Questionna Newt.

\- Je veux bien mais…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné.

\- … Tu es sûr que je pourrais apprendre quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes sûrs ? Madame la Fée, Monsieur Graves ?

Ce dernier guetta les environs d'un œil vif. Personne ne semblait avoir attrapé les mots qui étaient signes que Newt n'était pas « normal ». Encore moins que les gens le prétendaient. Ils étaient encore dans le couloir des professeurs mais tous ne pouvaient pas admettre la différence du jeune Magizoologiste.

Ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs principaux, ceux qui avaient tellement d'escaliers allant et venant tandis que leurs marches craquaient sous les poids qu'ils supportaient. Les gens se pressaient, quel que soit leur Maison.

\- Je pense que tu peux apprendre. Dit Newt en regardant les tableaux.

\- Moi aussi. Ta magie est différente. Nota Graves. Il faudra peut-être que tu fasses autre chose pour arriver au même point.

\- Tu fais de la magie sans baguette, est-ce que…

Le Maire secoua la tête en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

Inutile qu'il aille dans cette direction-là. Ils n'étaient même pas comparables.

\- Mais la fille, elle dit qu'on est en fin d'année et que c'est les examens.

Percival haussa les épaules.

\- Ça laissera peut-être le temps aux professeurs de s'occuper de toi.

Newt approuva d'un hochement de tête puis passa le bras autour des épaules du garçon une seconde.

\- Sinon, je m'occuperais de toi. Je prendrais des livres.

\- Mais quand on retrouvera Modestie ?

Le magizoologiste jeta un petit coup d'œil à Percival. Ils avaient souvent eu cette discussion. Ils ne pouvaient pas garder Modestie. Pas sans que Seraphine ne leur pourrisse la vie. Mais Newt s'était attaché à Croyance et même lui devait reconnaître qu'il l'appréciait.

Juste, il ne le montrait pas. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit dans ses habitudes, si ce n'était pour la ravissante personne enroulée dans son manteau.

Ils dépassèrent des foules d'enfants qui restaient dans les escaliers et discutaient en riant. Percival pensait à Durmstrang où tout était terriblement organisé. On ne serait pas resté à gêné la circulation sauf si on voulait recevoir des blâmes. Graves avait vite oublié ce qu'aurait pu être le sentiment de rébellion. Déjà avec son père qui était strict puis avec les punitions d'ici.

Il comprenait aussi la façon dont agissait Croyance. Après tout, lorsque ça s'ancrait en vous, ça s'ancrait en vous !

Au final, ils étaient tous les trois un trio bien étrange. Ils ne portaient pas tous leurs blessures physiques comme un étendard mais leur cœur palpitait de ce même sentiment misérable au final. Peu importe pour quelle raison. Peu importe ce qui leur permettait de le franchir…

Ils parvinrent néanmoins à se frayer un passage à travers cette foule et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Croyance jeta un coup d'œil, redoutant bien trop de voir ce « James »… Newt allait rentrer, sans se soucier de qui que ce soit comme il le faisait peut-être trop souvent, et il sentit une main sur son épaule et il fut brusquement tiré en arrière alors que Graves lâchait un son étranglé.

Le magizoologiste en lâcha un à son tour lorsque son dos rencontra violemment le mur. Pickett ouvrit la bouche d'horreur puis se jeta sur l'assaillant, toutes griffes sorties.


	10. Chapitre 09 : Celle qui fut la première

\- Pickett !

Les petits doigts verts presque translucident s'enfoncèrent dans la peau, cherchant à atteindre les globes occulaires. Croyance écarquilla les yeux et se recula de deux pas, le corps tremblant alors qu'il luttait contre des pensées contraire.

\- Pickett ! Arrête ! Ordonna Newt.

Mais rien à faire ! Il voulait défendre son arbre plus que tout et ses ongles s'enfonçaient toujours un peu plus. Sans atteindre l'orbite, il faisait saigner le tour, descendant jusqu'à la pommette alors qu'il tentait de s'accrocher malgré l'agresseur qui le tirait.

\- Pickett ! C'est Percival !

Les mots pouvaient tout aussi bien être prononcés dans une langue inconnue, ça aurait été du pareil au même pour la petite créature. Peut-être tenait-elle enfin sa vengeance pour toutes les fois où cette personne essayait de lui voler son arbre.

Newt plongea sa main sous la veste pour en tirer sa baguette alors que son compagnon tentait de ne pas faire mal à l'animal en l'éjectant. Le châtain savait à quel point la douleur était fulgurante…

\- Pickett, lâche-le. Ne m'oblige pas, je t'en prie. Dit Newt d'une voix qui tremblait beaucoup trop.

Le Botruc tourna la tête et vit la baguette braquée vers lui et l'expression de son arbre. Si une main était menaçante, l'autre l'accueillait. Il lui tira la langue mais retira ses ongles vivement et sauta dans la paume ouverte de Newt alors que Percival poussait un grognement. Il pressa sa main sur son visage, maudissant cette mauvaise graine !

Croyance s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle accéléré. Il avait eu l'impression que ses pouvoirs allaient exploser… Il leva les yeux vers sa Fée qui venait de glisser sa baguette entre ses lèvres et serrait Pickett contre lui. De sa main libre, il dégagea celle de son homme pour voir les dégâts.

Cette scène de pure violence botrucienne et de panique n'avait été que quelques minutes. Aussi, les portes furent seulement franchies par un professeur courant. Elle portait les couleurs de Serdaigle et elle avait l'œil vif.

Percival se tourna en l'apercevant, lui présentant son dos. Newt ne la regarda pas plus, trop occupé à faire apparaître un peu de glace, à la rattraper, à remettre sa baguette entre ses lèvres puis à appliquer ladite glace sur la blessure. Pickett boudait en se serrant contre son arbre.

\- B… Bonjour. Fit Croyance en voyant que les adultes avaient oubliés toute politesse.

Ou parce que les yeux dorés l'effrayaient…

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites tout ce chahut ? Vous êtes…

La femme s'arrêta sur leur tenue avec stupeur. Pas de robe rituelle, pas même l'uniforme habituelle. On ne trouvait même pas le moindre vêtement qui indiquerait leur Maison.

\- Newton ?!

Il jeta un regard à la femme qui le regardait en souriant et il répondit à son sourire avant de revenir à Percival.

\- Bonjour ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

\- On regarde les gens quand on dit ça ! Mais vous avez fait beaucoup de bruit. Leur reprocha-t-elle d'un ton sévère. La Directrice n'aime pas qu'on dérange les autres élèves.

Graves leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et Newt n'avait pas besoin des pouvoirs de sa sœur pour savoir qu'il remettait tout ça en cause. Et pour cause ? On entendait les cris et le chahut des élèves trop occupés à prendre leur petit-déjeuner en parlant de leurs rêves ou en se plaignant des cours à venir.

\- Il y a juste eu un petit accident. Croyance, tu peux déjà aller manger. On arrive.

Il bougea la glace car le sang ne s'écoulait plus. Percival ne put retenir un grognement et leva la main pour effleurer sa blessure. Son poignet fut saisi.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas faire ça à moins que tu veuilles une minerve ? Souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Et s'il était doux et que Percival voulait l'embrasser, il sentait aussi les accents sévères qui y étaient cachés.

\- Un accident avec un animal, pas vrai ?

Le professeur regardait le sang sur les doigts du Botruc qui commença à les essuyer sur son manteau.

\- Ce n'est rien, Percival m'a fait mal et Pickett s'est inquiété.

L'animal-végétal bouda, Graves serra les dents, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le faire taire.

\- Percival ? Répéta la femme en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas, je crois. Il n'a pas étudié à Poudlard. Il est de Dur…

\- On devrait aller manger. Coupa Graves.

Le professeur mit la main sur l'épaule de son ancien élève. Pendant seulement quelques années. Plus un ami parce qu'elle avait suivi ses études et l'avait souvent rencontré.

\- Pourquoi ? Et si vous nous accompagniez à la table des Professeurs ? Ta mère avait prévu ça.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Croyance seul.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me racontes quelle excuse tu avais trouvé la dernière fois. Lâcha-t-elle avec une lueur étrange dans son regard jaune.

\- Je vais me faire renvoyer parce que Pickett a essayé d'éborgner Percival ?

La Professeur rit et le tira vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il laissa faire alors que Croyance se reculait encore d'un pas. Il leva les yeux vers la troupe d'élèves qui se tenaient là et qui les dévisageaient. Quoi de plus normal. Ils devaient être peu habitués à assister à une scène de tentative de meurtre. Encore moins lorsque le meurtrier était une plante verte hautes de quelques centimètres.

\- Bien sûr que non. On ne peut pas te renvoyer alors que tu n'es plus à l'école. Répondit la femme en lui souriant.

Elle regarda vers l'adolescent.

\- Tu dois être Croyance. On m'a parlé de toi. Tu vas pouvoir avoir des cours particuliers. Lui dit-elle.

L'adolescent se rapprocha cette fois pour s'accrocher au bras de Percival qui lui lança un regard avant de l'entraîner contre lui. Ça ne servait à rien de lui dire que tout allait bien…

\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda le professeur à l'adresse de Percival.

Lequel secoua légèrement la tête vers son amant. Ça ne manqua néanmoins pas au professeur qui insista en étendant la main.

\- Renée Bibine. Dit-elle.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se tourna vers elle.

\- Percival Graves.

Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent alors que Percival étendait la main pour la mettre sur l'épaule de son amant et l'attirer à sa suite. Croyance avait tout naturellement emmené.

\- Newton !

Percival poussa son compagnon à continuer d'avancer. Ils allèrent vers le bout de la table des Poufsouffle où il y avait de la place. Croyance profita de la poussée délivrée pour ne pas avoir à s'arrêter lorsque Lily Evans le salua. D'autant plus qu'il était sûr de sentir un regard mortel sur son dos et qu'il tremblait…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu te souviens ma première petite amie ?

\- Bien sûr.

Percival fit le tour de la table et il laissa Croyance s'installer avant de faire de même. Newt tourna la tête vers Bibine qui s'était approchée et qui avait les sourcils froncés mais qui semblait ne pas être d'humeur pour faire une scène devant tout le monde. Néanmoins, on pouvait voir qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle secoua la tête et fit un mouvement de tête vers une autre table.

\- C'est elle ?

\- Oui.

Le pire étant qu'elle ne devait les prendre que pour ami, l'un et l'autre.

\- J'irai lui parler.

\- Newt…

\- Ça va. Répondit l'intéressé.

Il se força à tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Ça va. Je connais la vérité. Et peut-être qu'elle pourra l'entendre aussi et comprendre.

Croyance les regardait l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient eu une vie avant lui et il était assez grand pour le comprendre mais c'était tout de même rare qu'il soit autant mis à l'écart par eux. C'était de bonnes personnes.

\- Je te fais confiance. Dit Percival.

\- Merci. Tu en penses quoi des cours particuliers, Croyance ?

\- J'ai peur… Mais ça devrait bien se passer. Souffla-t-il. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas contrôler mes pouvoirs.

Il regarda Pickett qui était maintenant dans la main de Newt alors que celui-ci avait saisi une serviette pour lui essuyer le sang qui perlait toujours sur ses longs doigts.

\- Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour me contrôler… Je voulais protéger Monsieur Graves mais je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à Pickett parce que Madame la Fée… Newt… Tu ne l'aurais pas supporté.

\- C'est gentil. Dit le magizoologiste. Et ça prouve justement que tu es capable de maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Rassura-t-il. Ça va te demander du temps et c'est normal.

\- Nous avons eu besoin de temps, nous aussi. Assura Percival. La plupart des Sorciers reçoivent un enseignement par leurs parents, ou leurs Elfes de Maisons, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, c'est pour ça qu'on a déjà des prédispositions quand on arrive à l'école et qu'on s'en sort correctement. Tu viens de commencer. Lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Croyance acquiesça lentement, l'air tout de même triste. Il avait envie de demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de recevoir sa lettre mais il le savait d'une certaine façon. Pour rester avec sa sœur. Elle avait besoin de lui ! Il n'aurait pas dû être ailleurs.

Il regarda Madame Bibine qui retournait à la table des Professeurs. Elle s'assit à sa chaise et lança un coup d'œil à Minerva, l'air de vouloir lui parler. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle revint vers le trio et que ses iris de faucon cognèrent l'océan marron…

µµµ

Tina connaissait bien sa sœur. Elle aimait cuisiner et elle aimait faire le ménage en petite tenue tout en chantant. Elle aimait coudre mais elle aimait encore plus coudre si c'était pour les siens. Elle pouvait passer des heures à leur préparer des tenues alors qu'elle passait bien moins de temps à s'ennuyer lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses clients.

Même si on ne pouvait que rarement se plaindre d'elle. Ses tenues étaient belles, elles allaient a beaucoup de personnes, les couleurs étaient harmonieuses…

Faire toujours plus de tenues pour Newt, c'était son plaisir personnel. Toutefois, il n'était pas là et il venait un peu moins souvent à la maison. Ou est-ce qu'il en avait déjà trop ?

Toujours était-il que si Queenie voulait s'amuser à faire des tenues pour les siens, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose. Alors elle se retrouvait à porter un pantalon gris qui avait tout de même une mini-jupe qui cachait l'entrejambe. Néanmoins, elle disparaissait sous le haut noir qu'elle portait et qui offrait un léger décolleté alors qu'il y avait un laçage sur ses épaules.

Ça lui plaisait vraiment.

C'était le pire avec Queenie. Elle savait ce que vous aimiez, elle faisait des choses élégantes, à votre goût et qui vous allait comme un gant !

Aussi, c'était dans cette sublime tenue qu'elle arpentait maintenant la ville, regardant qui posait problème et s'assurant que tout allait bien. Elle avait même demandé à Hozaille de la prévenir si trop de monde venait porter plainte qu'elle puisse se tenir sur place. Elle ne se laisserait pas piéger cette fois-ci !

Elle passa dans une rue et vit Jacob qui était en grande conversation avec la « Confrérie du Mal ». Elle lui lança un regard puis un sourire avant de poursuivre son chemin. Elle avança un moment et s'arrêta. Elle se tourna finalement vers la rue qu'elle venait de quitté et elle attendit.

Dix minutes entières s'écoulèrent avant que Jacob n'arrive en trottinant. Il savait que Huck était sur les toits, le surveillant. Mais il n'y avait rien à surveiller cette fois-ci puisqu'il s'arrêtait à côté de la femme.

\- Ça se passe bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Aussi bien qu'on le peut. Ils s'appellent les « Mangemorts ». Pas « La Confrérie du Mal ». Expliqua-t-il.

Il rougit légèrement parce qu'on aurait quand même pu trouver ce fameux nom bien plus tôt tout de même.

\- Merci. Dit, au contraire, Tina.

Ils pouvaient faire un sacré bond en avant avec ça ! Il suffisait de bien chercher. Et avec un nom, c'était bien suffisant.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Ils ne savent pas où est Jedusor.

\- D'où est-ce qu'ils prennent leurs ordres ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- La famille Malefoy les donne. Un homme blond qui est ici d'une famille de « sang-pur ».

\- Je vois le genre. Mais tu ne sais pas s'il n'a pas des contacts avec Jedusor ?

Sinon quoi ?

Elle ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait être si ce n'était des contacts. Elle voyait souvent des hiboux aller et venir mais ça ne voulait rien dire. C'était normal qu'ils se déplacent aux alentours du village. Ils utilisaient tous des hiboux pour parler. Elle ne pouvait pas hurler au coup monté…

\- Jedusor leur a laissé une ligne de conduite. Il leur a donné des consignes. Ils parlent de lui comme d'un Dieu. Je pense qu'il leur a donné des directives.

Jacob se frotta la nuque, réalisant qu'il se répétait mais c'était assez particulier de poser des mots et des faits sur tout ça. Il fallait vivre cette impression, cette effroyable sensation de devoir suivre un homme qu'ils ne voyaient pas. D'autant plus que lui, il n'approuvait pas la moindre de ses idées !

Déjà qu'il ne semble pas tout connaître de ce monde. Qu'il peinait à mettre bout à bout des informations qui paraissaient si simple pour tous les autres. C'était dans ces instants-là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne faisait pas partie de leur monde. Mais il voulait continuer d'y vivre. D'en fait partie. D'aimer Queenie…

\- Tu peux les trouver ?

\- Ils en ont donné certains. Ne jamais accepté ou aimer un Moldu, ou une Moldue, ne pas les épouser. Ne pas avoir d'enfant avec eux…

\- Le Premier Ministre de la Magie l'approuverait. Soupira Tina.

\- Il voit les Moldus comme des animaux. Il dit aussi que ce qui compte ce que le monde magique s'étende. Que seuls les Sorciers qui veulent que la Magie éclate au grand jour soient acceptés. Il… parle de Magie Noire, de pouvoir, de soumettre les gens à sa volonté. Qu'il connaît la vérité. Pas les autres.

Il eut un nouveau rire mais cette fois-ci, nerveux. Ses membres tremblaient.

\- Un discours de secte. Un peu comme cette femme dont Croyance a parlé. Sa mère ?

Tina acquiesça, l'air grave.

\- Il me fait aussi penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Souffla-t-elle.

Mais qui ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : Les flammes dans les yeux

Le château de Poudlard regorgeait de salles encore et encore qui n'attendaient qu'à être utilisées par des dizaines d'élèves en effervescence. Croyance se retrouvait pourtant seul. Si ce n'était avec un professeur. Bathseda Babbling marchait devant la classe, faisant des allées et venues alors qu'elle récitait une flopée d'informations qui n'avaient pas de sens pour l'adolescent. Il aurait davantage voulu que ce soit Newt ou Percival qui s'occupent de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?

\- Ça arrive que des Sorciers ne développent que trop tard. Ils ont l'air d'être des Cracmols mais ils sont en fait capables de magie. Il faut donc leur apprendre tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu apprendre. Normalement, les Cracmols côtoient quand même la magie…

Croyance songea que Newt était loin d'être aussi ennuyant quand il racontait quelque chose. Ce professeur avait l'air de lire un texte. Mais non… Juste elle ne prenait pas garde à lui. Juste il devait subir un long monologue en espérant qu'on lui apprendrait à gérer tous ces pouvoirs qui déferlaient de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit, arrêtant une phrase nonchalante du professeur. Un homme s'avança, son crâne presque chauve si ce n'était des petites touffes bruns-gris qui jaillissaient d'un peu partout.

\- Bathseda, tu peux regarder ça pour moi ?

L'homme tendit un journal où les images bougeaient.

\- J'ai vu. Dit-elle.

Elle alla derrière son bureau pour attraper un journal similaire et un cahier. Croyance se pencha un peu et il vit une tour avec des mots qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient continuellement. Non. Pas des mots.

Des signes.

Les mêmes qui étaient représentés sur le carnet avec une traduction probablement écrite à côté.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier. Je suis encore en train de travailler dessus, si tu peux le dire aux autres.

\- Je le ferai. Bonjour. Dit-il vers Croyance.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait environ quatre cent élèves à Poudlard et il avait vu tellement de personnes qu'il était incapable de se rappeler cet étudiant. Et il ne se demandait pas plus pourquoi il y avait des cours particuliers. Il y avait peu d'enfants qui étudiants les runes, en fait. C'était même possible qu'il vienne de déranger une heure de cours…

L'adolescent répondit par un sourire gêné puis jeta un œil au journal et au cahier, essayant de voir quelque chose qui serait forcément plus intéressant que ces maudits cours qui n'en étaient pas.

Il n'y avait pas que les runes qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient, de temps en temps, il voyait aussi apparaître un visage dans la tour. Il écarquilla les yeux puis se tourna vers la femme.

\- Madame, vous savez où sont Newton Dumbledore et Percival Graves ?

Il était presqu'impressionné d'avoir réussi à dire les deux noms d'une traite et sans trembler.

\- Pardon ? Dit Babbling.

\- Newton Dumbledore et Percival Graves…

\- Oh, je l'ignore.

Dans son regard, on pouvait trouver une lueur de stupeur et de questionnement. De toute évidence, elle ne savait même pas qui ils étaient. Ou au moins un des deux.

Il la remercia rapidement, d'une petite voix, et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Le professeur chassa gentiment son collègue et se remit à faire les cent pas pour lui donner ces informations tellement lentes. Si son élève voulait apprendre elle ne lui ferait pas faux bond pour une histoire étrange de tour qui était soudainement devenue _si_ attirante.

µµµ

\- Newton ?

Le Sorcier venait de remonter les manches de sa chemise, exhibant ses bras marqués de blessures et il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Madame Bibine.

\- Je dois absolument te parler de Percival Graves. C'est ton ami ?

Newt regarda les seaux que Hagrid avait mis au sol et qui étaient remplis d'étranges granulés. Il se frotta la nuque alors que Pickett se blottissait contre son cou.

\- En quelques sortes. Répondit-il.

Est-ce qu'il devait se détester de ne jamais dire à quel point il aimait Percival ?

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Percival est l'homme le plus adorable et fréquentable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Répondit Newt, lui jetant un regard, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il les rabaissa toutefois relativement vite.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de lui et saisit son épaule pour le tourner vers elle. Il baissa la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu le connais mais je l'ai connu bien avant toi. J'étais sa petite amie.

\- Je sais. Il m'a parlé de toutes les femmes qu'il a aimée et vous faites partie de celles qu'il appelle « fiancée ».

Renée pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est bien la preuve que c'est un menteur. Annonça-t-elle.

Ce qui était, aux yeux de Newt de la pure mauvaise foi.

\- Il vous estime beaucoup. Vous étiez la première femme à compter. Dit-il. Ce n'est pas un mal de dire que vous êtes sa fiancée.

\- Nous avions quinze ans. Répondit-elle.

Encore de la mauvaise foi.

\- Je sais. Dit-il.

\- Et est-ce que vous savez qu'il a tué quelqu'un ?

Newt pinça les lèvres.

\- Il ne vous l'a pas dit. Reprit immédiatement Bibine.

Comment lui dire que ce n'était pas ça ? Lui dire que ce qui le faisait pincer les lèvres c'était qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas tué _un_ quelqu'un mais _plusieurs_ quelqu'un ! Mais, surtout, que celle dont elle parlait était un mensonge.

S'il en croyait Percival.

Et il n'avait pas à craindre ces mensonges. Pourquoi lui dirait-il que c'était un mensonge tout en reconnaissant les autres meurtres ?

Il tourna la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait, libérant Hagrid et Crockdur, lequel vint lui faire la fête en aboyant gaiement.

\- Je te le dis, Newton. Il n'est pas fréquentable !

\- Qui donc ? S'étonna le demi-géant.

\- Tout ce qu'on vous a dit… Commença Newt.

\- Il l'a tuée après l'avoir violée !

La femme leva les yeux vers le garde-chasse, le prenant à témoin. Les yeux foncés s'écarquillèrent.

\- Qui ? Maintenant ?! Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Ce sont des mensonges dits par son père. Répondit Newt, ignorant Hagrid.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Vous n'en savez pas plus… J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de croire qu'il me dit la vérité. Et de toute façon, je ne tiens pas à débattre sur ça. Vous et moi, nous sommes persuadés d'avoir tous les deux raisons. Vous le savez comme moi. Sauf que je sais de quoi je parle. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Je sortais avec lui. Insista-t-elle.

\- Et vous l'avez abandonné parce que son père vous a dit des choses que vous avez préférez croire.

\- Newt ? Dit Hagrid, inquiet. De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton présent.

Le magizoologiste lui lança un sourire gêné et timide et il se pencha pour caresser Crockdur tout en attrapant un seau.

\- J'avais quinze ans. J'ai vécu avec ça jusqu'à présent. À savoir qu'il existait un monstre au monde et que…

\- Je comprends que vous ayez été inquiète. Coupa-t-il. Mais je vous jure que ce sont des mensonges.

Elle lui tira sur le bras et Crockdur poussa un aboiement alors qu'Hagrid s'avançait.

\- Professeur Bibine, je crois que vous lui faites mal.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a refusé de me voir en ce cas ? Tu as dû remarquer son attitude. Celle d'un homme qui ne veut pas être prit sur le fait.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Il ne voulait probablement pas vous faire du mal.

La femme leva à nouveau les yeux vers le demi-géant qui avait tendu la main vers elle. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait une force effroyable et un accident était si vite arrivé…

Elle lâcha Newt qui la remercia en soulevant le sceau pour partir vers la Forêt Interdite.

\- Je m'inquiéterais à ta place !

Le Magizoologiste secoua la tête vers elle et il attendit Hagrid uniquement lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigne de son ancienne professeur. Crockdur courrait derrière lui, aboyant joyeusement. Newt tourna la tête vers Pickett qui se colla à lui.

Le semi-géant le rejoignit de ses grandes enjambées, trois seaux dans les mains.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

Newt lui lança un bref sourire.

\- De quoi voulait-elle parler ?

\- Elle est sortie avec mon amie Percival il y a longtemps et ça s'est mal fini. Son père, à Percival, n'approuvait pas qu'il sorte avec Madame Bibine et il s'est arrangé pour qu'ils rompent. Quoiqu'elle dise, ça ne s'est pas passe comme ça.

Il espéra que son ami le croirait immédiatement et qu'il n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi il le croyait autant.

Il vit la stupeur dans les yeux de l'homme mais il finit par laisser tomber ses granulés afin de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Préviens-moi juste si ton ami te fait peur. Chuchota-t-il.

Enfin… Chuchoter. Pas vraiment, étant donné qu'il parlait très fort.

Newt était soulagé que son ami le croit ne fut-ce qu'un peu. Assez pour qu'il pense qu'il aurait le temps de se retourner en cas de soucis.

Il priait pour qu'il ne tente pas d'appeler Azkaban dans son dos… Il se promit de toujours en toucher un mot à Percival. Juste au cas où.

µµµ

Les rues étaient plutôt calmes et Tina pouvait se permettre de se balader librement, jetant de rapides regards aux documents qu'elle avait récupérés grâce à Islander. Ceux qui étaient urgents ou qui demandaient que le Maire lui-même s'en charge avaient été envoyé à Poudlard via Elfe de Maison. Une affaire de minutes. Elle ne doutait pas que Percival s'en chargerait sous peu et c'était tant mieux ! Elle préférait autant qu'il se charge de la plupart des affaires liées à la Mairie.

Mais si elle pouvait aider.

Surtout qu'elle connaissait l'amour de son frère pour la Forêt Interdit et pour Poudlard en général. Il était plus que probable qu'il veuille tout faire découvrir à son petit amie et à leur protégé.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Tina passa à côté d'une maison, jetant un autre regard aux mots qui s'étendaient sur ses parchemins.

\- Mademoiselle l'adjointe au Maire. Lança la même voix.

Cette fois, elle redressa la tête, enroulant la feuille jaunie. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua un homme appuyé contre une porte. Amycus.

Elle lui décocha un sourire alors qu'elle se doutait que tout ça ne se finirait pas très bien. Que ce soit aprce qu'il venait de trouver un moyen de lui pourrir la vie ou parce qu'il lui parlait tout simplement.

Triste à dire mais cet homme lui mettait les nerfs en ébullition et lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me demandais juste ce que ça faisait de faire tout le travail pour Percival Graves pendant qu'il était parti en vacances ?

Ça y est.

Elle avait _déjà_ envie de lui lancer des remarques bien senties.

\- Il travaille, au contraire. Protéger le village ne se fait pas uniquement depuis l'intérieur du village. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détacher.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se remit en marche.

Bon, il y avait peu de temps que ça fonctionne mai qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et glissa sa main sous sa veste, discrètement. Son dos devait tout cacher à Carrow.

\- Vous savez que votre cher Maire a tué ma sœur ?

\- Il ne l'a pas tuée. Il a libéré son corps après le baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Il nous a demandé à tous de venir. Répliqua-t-il avec hargne. S'il ne l'avait pas fait…

\- Nous serions peut-être tous mort !

Elle sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers lui, la mettant dans son dos le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que vous aurez exterminé ces foutus Moldus ? Nous aurions dû les tuer. Poursuivit-il d'un ton que trop doucereux.

\- Non. Si nous aspirons à être « mieux » que les Moldus, nous ne pouvons pas. Répliqua Tina.

\- Mais nous sommes mieux que les Moldus. Il n'y a rien à prouver.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit donna des sueurs froides à la jeune femme qui eut envie de se retourner et de partir en courant. Mais elle ravala ce sentiment. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer, il ne devait pas être capable d'en prendre partit. Et si elle voyait son regard pétiller d'une façon presque lubrique, elle conservait un sourire qui se voulait poli.

\- Je le dirais à Percival. Je suis navrée pour votre perte. C'est affreux. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour…

\- Est-ce que vous éradiqueriez tous les Moldus ?

Question piège.

L'homme s'était avancé vers elle.

\- Non.

\- Alors ce n'est pas « tout ce que vous pourrez ». Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire de glace. Vous vous contentez de faire des promesses.

\- Ce ne sont pas des promesses. Nous voulons vraiment faire tout ce que nous pouvons. Mais tuer les Moldus ne fait pas partie de ce que nous pouvons.

Il dressa sa baguette et elle serra la sienne de plus belle.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas dur de faire perdre la vie à quelqu'un. Même pas besoin d'un sortilège impardonnable. Et je me demande si je ne vais pas…

Il sourit.

\- _Confringo !_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le défilé des pages

La tête blanche s'agita, lançant la crinière d'argent dans les cieux et manqua d'envoyer sa corne torsadée dans Hagrid et dans Newt qui l'avaient pourtant soigné à l'aide de granulés et d'un produit que le magizoologiste avait mis au point à l'aide de plantes et salive curatives. Bien sûr, il avait dû arranger un peu le médicament pour qu'il aille avec le métabolisme de cet étalon et maintenant voilà qu'il caracolait autour d'eux.

La main du jeune Sorcier se tendit et il caressa le museau en souriant. Voir une licorne de près…

\- Merci beaucoup. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper d'animaux pourtant. Dit-il.

\- Et tu fais du superbe travail !

\- Mais tu as fais des études. Dit Hagrid, avec une petite pointe de jalousie.

Newt ne le regarda pas plus en serrant la tête chevaline contre sa joue. Pickett fixa ce rival potentiel.

\- Et toi tu fais bien plus sans étude. Tu es bien plus fantastique. Lui répondit-il.

\- Tu es gentil.

Le demi-géant tendit la main et il frotta la joue de Newt. Mais il fallait plutôt dire qu'il pétrissait violemment. Son ami rit néanmoins alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il devait mettre une tranche de steak sur son visage.

\- Merci encore. Et tu peux aller voir ton ami et ton protégé si tu veux. Seulement si tu me promets que tu viens prendre le thé avec moi !

\- Je veux ! Je serai là. Promit-il. Et Percival veut bien que je prenne un Crabe de Feu. On va aussi récupérer Fumseck.

Il lui sourit, se retenant de sautiller sur place.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien !

Hagrid lui sourit et il y répondit, se demandant s'il était au courant qu'il y avait plus. Il chassa tout ça, chassa l'inquiétude et le serra dans ses bras.

µµµ

Newt avait passé le manteau de Percival autour de son corps, aimant la sensation de chaleur qui s'en dégageait, le parfum et le fait qu'il avait la sensation d'être protégé.

Il trottina vers la salle de classe qu'on avait assignée à Croyance. Une salle bien trop petite qui ne pouvait pas être utilisé pour les classes bien trop grandes. Il frappa à la porte et la poussa pour la trouver…

Vide.

Il attrapa sa montre à gousset pour voir l'heure. Croyance aurait dû être là.

Il courut pour aller vers les escaliers qui commencèrent à se déplacer, n'en faisant qu'à leur tête. Il grimpa les marches et se précipita le long du couloir vers le bureau du Directeur. Il lança le mot de passe que sa mère lui avait donné et il escalada un nouveau escalier, déboulant dans la salle où sa mère travaillait.

\- Maman ?

\- On frappe avant d'entrer.

Il ressortit et frappa contre la pierre.

\- Oui ?

\- Maman !

Il entra à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où est Croyance ?

\- À ses cours particuliers.

\- J'en viens. Il n'était pas là.

Sa mère se leva et fit un sort de géolocalisation en pensant très fort à Croyance. Elle tapota un papier vierge et une carte se dessina en noir, avec des points qui ressortaient. Et un gros à la fin, un peu plus mauve.

\- Il est hors de Poudlard. Répondit-elle.

µµµ

-_ Protego !_

L'explosion retentit dans l'air. Une épaisse fumée verte et argentée se souleva dans les airs. Tina ne put que tousser. Un nouveau sort franchit l'air et elle doubla l'utilisation de _protego_ tout en se reculant.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de se replier.

Elle savait une chose qu'elle pouvait faire même si elle s'en voulait un peu de faire ça.

\- _QUEENIE !_

Elle bondit en arrière, agitant sa baguette pour envoyer une flopée de sorts. Si ce n'était pas elle qui utilisait les _protego_, c'était lui qui en usait pour repousser ses sorts.

\- ISLANDER ! HUCK ! HOZAILLE !

Son cri résonna dans la ville alors que son hurlement mental continuait.

Son cri flotta et vint jusqu'aux oreilles de chauve-souris des Elfes de Maison de Percival. Son cri parcourut l'air et rejoignit les autres Mangemorts.

En quelques fractions de secondes, seulement, quelques personnes habillées en noir sortirent de différentes ruelles. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que des sorts fusaient. Une seule solution lui restait : elle bondit sur le sol pour se protéger. Elle roula pour en éviter une autre myriade. Elle jeta des sorts de désarmement, tentant de les stupéfixer, de les faire tomber complètement au sol.

Elle dut en toucher un, peut-être deux, mais pas plus. Et ils réorientaient leurs sorts, les dirigeant directement vers elle et la contraignant à lancer de nouveau _protego_ avec espoir.

\- Mademoiselle ! Cria une voix stridente.

Un claquement de doigt et les baguettes volèrent des mains des Mangemorts.

Tina roula sur le sol et bondit sur ses jambes, lesquelles tremblaient sous elle, et elle se précipita vers l'Elfe qui venait de surgir. Deux autres apparurent juste devant elle, prêt à la défendre de la même façon.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, Mademoiselle Dumbledore.

Hozaille se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la serra en retour. Les gens se dressaient pour attaquer mais de nouveaux claquements retentirent et ils furent éjecter avant de tomber brusquement sur le sol.

\- Disparaissez ! Dit Huck.

\- Des Elfes de Maison ne devraient pas parler comme ça à des Sorciers ! Éclata Avery.

\- Nous sommes les Elfes de Maison de votre Maire, nous protégeons Mademoiselle Dumbledore selon ses demandes. Siffla le même Elfe.

\- Nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la force. Surenchérit Islander.

Pendant un instant, le silence flotta.

Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea.

Puis les Mangemorts s'enfuirent alors que les Elfes de Maison avaient un regard noir. Comme on en voyait rarement chez des créatures aussi douces et soucieuses.

Tina les serra tous les trois dans ses bras, leur frottant leurs têtes toutes fripées. Elle les remerciait parce qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur.

Mais elle devait aller prévenir Queenie qu'elle allait bien à présent ! Si elle avait reçu son appel mental…

µµµ

La bibliothèque était peu utilisée parce que la plupart des élèves étaient dans leurs salles de classes où ils se plongeaient dans leurs révisions. Quelques adolescents étaient bien là car ils n'avaient pas cours, mais peu. Aussi, Percival partageait ce moment de solitude et de recherches avec des personnes bien plus stressées que lui.

Pourtant, il avait entre ses mains le destin de son village et peut-être de tous les Sorciers. Parce que les pratiques de Jedusor ne cessaient de lui rappeler celles de son père. Seulement, il ignorait jusqu'où il allait. Il se mêlait aux Moldus, les utilisaient, leur fournissait de toute évidence de quoi contrôler une forme de magie et n'hésitait pas à détruire les Sorciers qui ne suivaient pas ses pas.

Soit il était plus dangereux que son père, soit il était en avance sur lui mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Il tourna une page de son livre en soupirant. Un léger soupir parce qu'Irma Pince avait les yeux, et surtout les oreilles, partout. Il ne trouvait pas le moindre indice de quoi que ce soit dans ces ouvrages. Comme s'il pouvait trouver Jedusor là-dedans ?!

Il se sentait débile !

Il passa une autre page et s'immobilisa en voyant une image de son père bouger et le fixer, son sourire étirant ses lèvres et lui laissant un sentiment inconfortable.

« Gellert Grindelwald Graves, un Sorcier qui laisse sa marque

Peu connu, le Sorcier Gellert Grindelwald Graves a fait ses études à Durmstrang, l'école de Bulgarie regroupant la plupart des Sorciers des régions slaves. Les élèves y apprennent les langues pour pouvoir discuter entre eux, mais aussi des sorts qui sont centrés sur la région.

Par exemple, puisque les Sorciers de cette région ont subi beaucoup de désagréments auprès des populations Vampires et des Moldus qui les chassaient, ils sont plus tourner vers des sortes de magies défensives qui peuvent s'apparenter à la Magie Noire.

C'est en cela que Gellert Grindelwald Graves est devenu célèbre. En plus d'être un fervent défenseur de la pratique, il a œuvré pour qu'elle s'instaure dans les autres pays. Il a souvent arpenté les nations dans l'espoir que le cri de Durmstrang soit entendu. D'autant plus lorsque les pratiques, poussant les hommes vers la robustesse et les femmes à se battre comme des louves, mènent les familles à envoyer leurs enfant à Poudlard ou Beauxbâtons, si ce n'est d'autres école.

Il a défendu fièrement la Magie Noire auprès de plusieurs conseils et a étendu la cause vers des zones encore inconnues. Il a montré ce qui était positif, il a prêté sa voix aux gens que les Moldus avaient chez eux et bâti son nom.

Gellert aurait pu devenir Directeur de Durmstrang. Mais il a refusé le travail lorsqu'il a rencontré Natalia Poliakova au cours d'une expédition en Russie. Au lieu de prendre les rênes et d'étendre ses idéaux aux autres écoles, comme il avait dit vouloir le faire, il a décidé de travailler au MACS, le Congrès Magique Slave, où il continue de faire changer les choses pour défendre les Sorciers. D'autant plus que les Moldus commettent des actes contre la Sorcellerie. Certains actes restent dérisoires. D'autres moins.

Natalia Poliakova, alors enceinte, est prise dans un attentat contre la Sorcellerie. Elle en ressort grièvement blessée et affaiblie. Elle ne survivra pas à la naissance de son enfant : Percival.

Gellert grimpe les échelons du MACS pour pouvoir agir, gardant une rancœur contre les Moldus… »

\- Percival !

Il sursauta, sortant de sa lecture. Levant les yeux vers Newt, tandis que Pince lui sifflait de se taire en agitant sa baguette, il essuya les larmes qui menacent de sortir. Il savait que sa mère était morte mais pas comment. Et le pire ? C'était cette petite image en bas, celle où il voyait son père serré une femme au physique banal, quelques grains de beauté, un nez crochu, trop petite pour son époux et pour la robe mauve dans laquelle elle se tenait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tellement bouclés qu'on aurait dit un agréable nid pour oiseau.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Mais il y avait Newt, qui se tenait devant lui, sans le regarder, la panique le ravageant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il en se redressant.

\- Croyance a disparu. Maman dit qu'il a quitté Poudlard.

Il prit un parchemin qu'il déplia pour le montrer à son partenaire. Les limites de Poudlard s'y trouvaient mais n'étaient reconnaissables que par des personnes qui les connaissaient déjà. L'étirant au maximum, il montra où Croyance était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient lancé le sort.

\- Où est-ce qu'il part comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il aura peut-être dit quelque chose à quelqu'un. Va voir les professeurs. Dit Percival en fermant le livre que Newt regardait sans regard.

Son compagnon acquiesça. Madame Pince s'approcha d'eux et ils baisèrent d'un ton alors que le plus jeune rangeait le parchemin.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais aller voir cet abruti de…

\- James Potter.

\- Merci.

Il utilisa sa baguette pour ranger le livre dont le titre attira l'attention de Newt. Il suivit Percival lorsqu'il fallut sortir et remercia Pince aussi bas que possible. Puis il attrapa le bras de son amant pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les doigts longs effleurèrent le bas de ses yeux puis il posa un baiser sur la joue de son homme, presque sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler de quelque chose…

Percival glissa ses doigts sous son menton et le lui effleura avec douceur. S'il regarda son visage, il ne força pas le contact visuel. Il se pencha néanmoins vers lui, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras pour donner l'impression qu'il se contentait de le câliner.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils s'obligèrent à se séparer. Surtout parce que plus ils tardaient, plus ils risquaient de perdre la trace de Croyance ! Ils s'empressèrent alors de partir chacun de leur côté. Newt savait qu'il devrait peut-être interrompre des cours mais il savait aussi l'urgence de trouver son protégé. Il était perdu entre deux mondes, il venait de découvrir des pouvoirs qui n'étaient pas traditionnel et qu'il ne savait pas contrôler.

Qui ne s'inquiéterait pas ?

Et, à en croire le parchemin, ce n'était pas vers Pré-au-Lard qu'il était parti bien que Minerva ait envoyé Rusard voir. Ne fut-ce si un garçon était passé par là. Tout indice était bon à prendre.

µµµ

Les cours finit, une foule d'élèves sorti, impatient de prendre quelques instants de repos avant de devoir se lancer à nouveau à corps perdu dans des révisions qui leur promettraient un avenir en or ou tout l'inverse.

Ils riaient déjà, se faisant des promesses d'avenir pour lorsque l'école serait enfin finie, qu'ils pourraient faire autant de magie qu'ils souhaitaient à l'extérieur et transplaner partout.

Leurs rires réchauffaient les cœurs.

Pourtant l'un d'eux fut avorté avec une phrase visant à draguer la jolie rousse qui essayait de traîner son camarade loin d'eux. Pas parce qu'elle lui répondait de chercher à charmer quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'avait pas le moindre effet, mais parce qu'une force magique venait de le coller au mur de la classe. Les yeux écarquillés, il leva le visage vers l'homme qui le surplombait.

\- Monsieur ! S'écria la rousse.

\- _Expelliarmus !_ Lança un des garçons qui accompagnait James.

Celui qui avait l'air fougueux. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire jaillir des mains de Percival Graves qui lui lança un regard mauvais avant de revenir à James.

\- Où est Croyance ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!

\- Monsieur !

Lily se précipita vers eux alors qu'un petit rondouillard filait chercher le professeur.

\- Nous n'avons pas vu Croyance depuis ce matin, je vous le jure. Laissez James…

\- C'est à toi que je parle _James_. Où est Croyance ?

Le petit gros revint, suivit par un professeur dans sa robe de sorcier mauve foncée presque noire.

\- Monsieur ! Lâchez cet enfant, que se passe-t-il ?!

Elle porta sa main à sa baguette pour la dresser vers Percival. Lequel agita la main pour la désarmer. James tremblait de peur alors que ses amis étaient sidérés de voir tellement de magie sans baguette. De le voir se dresser comme ça…

\- Alors ? Tu vas cracher le morceau ?

\- Percival !

Il tourna la tête en relâchant James, un léger soupir sortit de ses lèvres. Il vit Newt venir en courant vers lui. Son regard était désapprobateur et il lui tendit la main.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Je suis désolé, Madame Gobeplanche. Mon ami cherche notre protéger : Croyance Bellebosse, le garçon que nous avons confié aux professeurs.

Il regardait les doigts de Percival, attendant qu'il attrape sa main.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Gobeplanche en ramassant sa baguette.

Tous les élèves se pressèrent autour d'elle, visiblement paniqué.

\- Il a quitté Poudlard et on ne sait pas pourquoi. Expliqua Newt.

Graves attrapa son poignet, se retenant de lui prendre la main d'une façon romantique. Il sentit la peau tressauter sous la sienne.

\- Bien. Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider mais je peux vous dire que j'irai en parler à ta mère, Newton.

\- Je lui expliquerai.

Newt tira sur a main de Percival.

\- On va essayer comme ça. Souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Il tira un peu plus sur son compagnon qui le suivit et ils partirent rapidement vers les grandes portes puis vers les grilles qui les mèneraient à l'extérieur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Newt. Peut-être qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Lui dit platement Percival. Il t'adore.

Le plus jeune lui jeta un sourire, revenant au sol qu'il observait avec une sensation de malaise grandissant.

Croyance était parti. Au lieu de passer du temps avec Hagrid, il aurait dû rester avec l'adolescent pour lui prendre la main et le guider. Il aurait dû être avec lui. Percival avait eu ses raisons de se replier, pas lui.

\- Tu penses qu'on va le retrouver ? Souffla-t-il néanmoins.

\- Bien sûr.


	13. Chapitre 12: Les moments pour s'échapper

Se frottant le visage, le corps tremblant, Croyance se dirigea vers un bus. Il agita la main pour que le conducteur s'arrête alors qu'il s'apprêtait tout naturellement à le dépasser. La machine ralentit, les portes s'ouvrirent et l'adolescent se précipita à l'intérieur. Il tendit quelques billets froissés.

Il n'osait pas le regarder et sa voix était instable alors qu'il tentait de lui parler.

\- Je peux aller à Harlow ?

\- Tu peux aller à la gare et prendre un train. Lui répondit-il.

\- J'aimerais bien aller à la gare, alors.

\- Deux livres alors.

Le garçon lui donna ce qu'il fallait avant d'attraper son billet puis il partit vers les sièges. Il s'en choisit un et s'y laissa tomber. Il serra les mains sur sa chemise, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, les épaules tendues.

Il aurait peut-être dû laisser un mot à Newt et Percival pour les prévenir…

µµµ

Prendre le bus n'avait pas été si difficile qu'il le pensait. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à son arrêt, le conducteur l'avait prévenu et il lui avait suffi de rentrer dans la gare. Il l'avait rapidement remercié d'une toute petite voix, cela dit.

Puis il avait été jusqu'au guichet pour prendre son billet et espérer pouvoir rejoindre Harlow rapidement. Sous sa ceinture, il avait accroché la page du journal. _Holyfield Lake_. C'était près de cet endroit qu'on avait pris en photographie la tour dont les runes ne cessaient d'apparaître et de disparaître. Il fallait qu'il y aille.

Il avait son billet à la main, il était sur le bon quai et il s'installa sur un banc, attendant que ce soit le moment opportun. Il regardait les gens aller et venir. Des gemmes et des hommes marchant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour attraper leur train. Des wagons qui vomissaient des passagers pendant qu'un autre en dévorait une pléiade.

Croyance ne cessait de relire ce qui était inscrit sur son billet. Il ne disait pas un mot. Il chiffonnait juste les papiers, qu'ils soient cartonnés ou verts…

µµµ

\- Tu vas bien ?

Queenie se précipita vers sa sœur alors qu'elle rentrait dans le salon, traversant la pièce pour se laisser tomber à une chaise de la salle à manger. La blonde faisait déjà préparer un thé et l'odeur sucrée se propageait dans la salle.

\- J'ai entendu ton appel et j'allais venir. Certifia-t-elle.

Elle vint lui mettre un châle sur les épaules alors que Jacob sortait une pâtisserie du four pour la lui donner.

Depuis qu'il vivait ici, il y avait toujours une douceur qui attendait les demoiselles.

\- Mais Huck est apparu pour me dire qu'il n'y avait pas besoin. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je comprends. Je préfère que tu ne prennes pas de risque, de toute façon. Lui répondit sa sœur.

Elle l'attira vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sa cadette lui frotta doucement le dos.

\- Tout va bien. Rassura-t-elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça se passe comme ça. Rit Queenie. C'est toi qui vient d'être attaquée et tu es en train d'essayer de me remonter le moral.

Tina sourit en lui caressant la joue cette fois-ci.

\- C'est parce que je suis ta grande sœur. Mais c'est toi qui me fais ce bon thé. Et toi qui me fais cette bonne pâtisserie, Jacob. Merci à tous les deux.

Elle leur jeta un sourire puis étendit la main pour la fermer sur la hanse de sa tasse, portant la porcelaine à ses lèvres pour faire couler le liquide chaud. Elle se sentait immédiatement rassurée et ça lui faisait énormément de bien.

\- Je suis contente. Souffla Queenie. Tu mérites d'aller bien. Oh, Jacob, mon chou, propose donc des pâtisseries à nos petits champions aussi ! Invita-t-elle en lançant un regard vers les Elfes de Maison.

Inutile de le redemander audit chou qui attrapa les pâtes bien chaudes et vint les apporter aux créatures qui le remercia.

\- À présent, que s'est-il passé ? Puisqu'il s'agit de la Confrérie du Mal… oh, Mangemorts, pardon, je ne savais pas, tu peux parler à voix haute. Je préfère que Jacob sache.

Elle lança un regard vers son compagnon qui lui répondit par un sourire tendre, s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ils voulaient que Percival soit puni parce qu'il avait tué Carrow. J'ai dit qu'il l'avait libérée, ils s'en sont moqués… Mais je crois que c'était juste une excuse. Ils veulent destituer Percival…

\- Je ne suis pas surpris. C'est une secte de Jedusor. Ils veulent sans doute que leur chef devienne Maire à la place du Maire !

\- Probablement. Dit Tina.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui capta immédiatement ses pensées.

\- Je peux les sonder. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capables de me cacher leurs pensées. Jedusor n'en est déjà qu'à moitié capable.

Elle eut une légère moue en repensant à leur père, en songeant à Gellert et même à son cher « Percy ».

\- De toute façon, pour Jedusor, ça ne sert à rien de se préoccuper.

\- Percival a tenté de leur arracher la vérité, aux Mangemorts, mais ils ne savent pas où est Jedusor. Je ne sais pas si ça sert à quelque chose pour toi. Dit Tina.

Hozaille poussa un couinement et il enfourna sa pâtisserie dans sa bouche pour dissimuler cette réaction. Il savait ce que son Maître pouvait faire. L'adjointe savait ce que son Maître pouvait faire. Et les pensées se mêlèrent au point qu'elles sautèrent au visage de Queenie.

Laquelle écarquilla les yeux avant de lâcher un hoquet, un rire presque nerveux.

Si elle pouvait s'imaginer ça…

µµµ

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on le trouve ? Soupira Percival.

Newt grimaça pour toute réponse alors qu'il laissait son Botruc jouer avec son doigt, les petits ongles, mais longs et acérés, passant autour de sa chair dans un geste qui paraissait particulièrement doux.

\- Je ne sais pas.

L'homme soupira alors que son jeune compagnon reprenait :

\- On devrait trouver une potion ou un sort qui fonctionnerait.

\- Je peux envoyer les Elfes de Maison le chercher mais il peut être n'importe où. Une fois qu'il a eu rejoint la ville… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut contourner le lac ?!

Newt secoua la tête.

\- C'est comme ça, on n'est pas en prison… Est-ce qu'à Durmstrang…

\- Non. Durmstrang ne nous enfermait pas. Mais on a perdu Croyance !

\- Je suis inquiet aussi.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'es pas.

Percival lâcha un soupir, quoiqu'énervé, en observant les environs. Est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver une piste alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre dans la ville ? Il se perdrait dans la foule en un rien de temps. Oui, on pouvait remarquer l'adolescent à cause de sa façon d'être voûtée, avec l'aura qu'il dégageait tellement il était mal à l'aise. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs, à la peau pâle. Qui portait des vêtements sombres.

\- Percival…

Le Maire se tourna vers lui et vit que son amant lui tendait la main. Il s'approcha et la prit, la portant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Newt le tira vers lui et passa son bras autour de lui, ses doigts glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La sensation était douce, délicate.

\- Tout va bien. On va le retrouver.

Il remonta sa main le long de son bras et l'arrêta sur sa joue, lui caressa la pommette. Son visage était installé dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ça m'importe peu.

\- Hm…

Newt tourna la tête pour lui poser un baiser dans le cou.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le cac…

\- Maître ! Cria une voix stridente.

Le châtain poussa un cri, surpris, et s'éloigna d'un violent mouvement, manquant de trébucher sur ses talons.

\- Islander ! Fit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il retrouvait son équilibre.

\- Très cher Newt. Salua l'Elfe de Maison.

Il revint ensuite vers son Maître qui le fixait sans la moindre émotion.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sobrement.

\- C'est Mademoiselle Dumbledore, l'aînée, qui m'envoie.

Newt se tourna vers lui, les yeux vibrant d'un mélange d'émotions.

\- Pourquoi ? Pressa Maître.

Si seulement ses Elfes de Maison n'étaient pas si bien éduqués et qu'ils n'attendaient pas pour parler.

\- Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts, c'est comme ça que s'appelle la « Confrérie du Mal ». Ils veulent que vous payez pour le meurtre de la femme Carrow.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tuée.

\- Elle. Compléta Newt.

Son amant lui jeta un regard.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent pour les autres ?

\- Je ne pense pas ! Répondit Islander vers son Maître.

\- C'est déjà un bon point. Supposa-t-il.

\- Il n'est rien arrivé de mal à Tina ? S'enquit Newt.

\- Non, cher Newt. Juste de l'inquiétude. Elle nous a appelé et nous sommes venus.

Les oreilles s'agitèrent, à moins que ce ne fut l'effet du vent.

\- C'est très bien. Félicita Percival.

\- Nous ne vivons que pour vous servir et assurer la sécurité de vos proches. Roucoula la Créature.

Newt s'accroupit pour être à son niveau quoique ses yeux restaient plus sur les graviers que leurs pieds foulaient et les vêtements en lambeaux de la pauvre petite bête.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ? Pour ma sœur. Vis-à-vis des Mangemorts ? On doit rentrer ?

\- Monsieur le Moldu dit qu'ils sont inquiétants mais pas dangereux. Ils essaient de faire peur mais ils n'ont pas reçu d'ordre direct de Jedusor.

\- Que fait-on ? Questionna Newt vers son amant.

\- Je vais rentrer au village pour voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Est-ce que tu peux passer à la maison pour t'occuper des animaux ?

Percival baissa les yeux vers son Elfe de Maison. Lequel se dressa fièrement.

\- Nous nous en sommes très bien occupé.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas ! Mais ils connaissent Percival et ça devrait leur faire plaisir.

\- Tu vas rester pour attendre la lettre de Séraphine ?

\- Oui. Et ce sera plus facile vis-à-vis de Mademoiselle Bibine. Elle sera moins inquiète.

\- Et tu n'auras pas à te cacher.

Newt rougit légèrement et serra ses mains sur le col du manteau.

\- Tu peux le garder. Je veux juste que tu puisses être à l'aise pendant que tu es avec tes amis. Dit Percival.

Son compagnon lui répondit par un mince sourire et revint vers l'Elfe de Maison qui attendait toujours qu'on le renvoie.

\- Nous avons perdu Croyance. Annonça Graves. Lorsque tu m'auras ramené au village de la Forêt de Dean, je veux que tu le cherches et que tu le ramènes à Newt, ici à Poudlard.

\- Bien Maître !

L'Elfe de Maison s'approche de l'homme pour pouvoir lui prendre la main.

\- On se revoit rapidement. Dit Graves à Newt.

Il lui tendit la main et l'accueillit dans la sienne pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on se revoie. Lui assura le plus jeune avant de poser un furtif baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

La main de Graves glissa sur sa nuque, son pouce effleura le bas de son oreille avant qu'il ne se penche sur lui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Reviens vite si tu le peux. Répondit Newt.

\- Aussi vite que je le pourrais. … Si je suis encore le bienvenu à Poudlard après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Bien sûr que tu seras le bienvenu. Je demanderais toujours à maman pour être sûr mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Il leva les yeux vers lui brièvement.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes. Tu ne le penses pas vraiment.

\- Peut-être. Souffla Newt. Peut-être que je ne le pense pas vraiment. Rectifia-t-il doucement. Je sais que je t'aime. Assura-t-il d'un ton doux.

Graves le tira doucement vers lui. Il fit signe à Islander de se retourner puis il fit s'entrechoquer leurs lèvres, toutefois avec douceur.

\- À plus tard.

Percival attrapa la main d'Islander et ils disparurent. Newt se retrouva seul et il remonta les côtés du manteau pour couvrir le bas de son visage. Il respirait l'odeur enivrante qui roulait dans ses narines et il resta là. La seule personne lui tenant compagnie était son adorable Pickett qui monta jusqu'à sa main pour s'y blottir.

\- On retourna à Poudlard, Pickett ? Promis, je ne te confondrais pas avec les autres.

Le Botruc frotta sa tête contre lui.

Newt se tourna et partit vers les grilles qu'il avait quittées un peu plus tôt. Il devrait y être retourné d'ici une grosse demi-heure. Moins s'il se dépêchait.


	14. Chapitre 13: Les voix qui flottent

En une fraction de seconde, et sans la désagréable sensation de transplanage, encore plus épouvantable lorsqu'elle était fait par quelqu'un d'autre, Percival se retrouva dans sa ville.

_Sa_ ville.

C'était comique au vu de toutes celles qu'il avait traversées et visiter. Mais finalement, c'était bien celle-ci qui était à lui. Celle-ci qui lui avait apporté plus que toutes les autres.

Il attrapa les colombages et les pierres grises lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

Enfin…

\- PERCY !

Il se tourna et sourit en voyant Queenie se précipiter vers lui. Islander avait disparu, déjà parti en quête de Croyance.

\- Je ne devrais pas dévoiler mes pensées dès que j'arrive près de toi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas !

\- Que diras ton fiancé lorsqu'il saura la passion que tu as pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas mon fiancé et il n'a rien à craindre de toi. Et que diras mon adorable petit frère ?

Elle lui tapota le nez.

\- Tina va mieux ! Mais on est content que tu sois là. C'est un peu l'horreur ici. Ces Mangemorts… C'est…

\- Islander me l'a dit. Interrompit-il gentiment. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il y paraissait. Ce n'était pas juste la présence de Graves qui ferait tout changer. Le plus simple, ce serait de faire partir tous ceux qui étaient des éléments indésirables pour leur village. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas. Surtout que Percival préférait autant les garder sous sa coupe, s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient pas de dégâts ailleurs…

\- Je vais m'en charger. Je passe à la Mairie. Je suppose que vous avez le bonjour de votre mère. Tout se passe bien. Newt est content d'être là-bas.

\- Newt s'est toujours bien senti à Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas les élèves.

\- Non. Je m'en doute. Mais il y a ce semi-géant…

\- Le seul à le comprendre. Répondit la blonde.

Percival acquiesça puis se pencha sur elle pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Je vais à la Mairie. On se voit plus tard. Je dois passer par la maison, Newt m'a demandé, si vous voulez venir, ta sœur ou toi, faites-moi signe.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna vers la Mairie.

\- Je la préviendrais ! Passe manger avec nous, Percy !

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être toujours de bonne humeur, Queenie. Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est un secret des Dumbledore ! Répondit-elle.

Et il savait que ce n'était pax faux.

Tina aussi se relevait de situation improbable en dressant son sourire comme un étendard. Newt ne prenait jamais rien du mauvais côté. Il était toujours là pour lui. Même quand ça n'allait pas, le magizoologiste tenait la route pour lui. Pour eux. Comme tout à l'heure avec Croyance. Il était clair qu'il devait s'inquiéter, lui aussi, pourtant, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il supposait qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux de n'importe lequel des enfants Dumbledore, Tina avec sa force et sa rigueur ainsi que ses réparties ; Queenie avec sa douceur, son imprévisibilité et la façon de s'immiscer dans les pensées mais il aimait la passion, la délicatesse, la force inestimée et les manies de Newt.

Le garçon.

Il ne put retenir un petit soupir et il tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte de la maison du Maire.

Un peu de bus, beaucoup de train, de la marche…

C'était tout ce qu'avait fait Croyance, ayant dû s'arrêter dans la ville de Harlow pour manger avant de partir. Il avait serpenté sur les sillages pour se rapprocher petit à petit d'une grande tour au bord d'un lac.

La grande tour.

La seule qui comptait à ses yeux. Les runes continuaient d'apparaître et de disparaître. Il n'aurait jamais pu les comprendre. Tout comme il ne connaissait pas les étranges plantes qui poussaient à son pied. Les pétales blancs, les tiges noires.

Il leva les yeux vers la seule ouverture dans la tour. Celle où on avait vu une jeune fille dans la photographie. Et celle d'où se propageaient des miaulements animaux.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria-t-il.

Les miaulements lui répondirent à nouveau.

\- Je suis Croyance Bellebosse et je crois… qu'on se connaît.

Quelque chose de doré apparut à la fenêtre alors que les miaulements se propageaient de plus belle. Puis un corps se pencha par-dessus l'appui et il découvrit un visage doux et juvénile. Mais fermé.

\- Je crois aussi qu'on se connaît. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- Modestie… Je savais. Quand j'ai vu la photographie !

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Questionna-t-elle.

Modestie se pencha sur l'appui en pierres blanches.

\- J'ai pris le bus, puis le train. On te cherche tous, tu sais ! La Fée, Newt, Monsieur Graves.

\- La Sorcière…

\- Ce n'est pas une Sorcière…

Croyance baissa la tête, les lèvres tressautant.

\- En fait si. Monsieur Graves et la Fée sont des Sorciers. Mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils ont tout fait pour qu'on te retrouve. Ils voulaient aussi trouver « Jedusor » mais toi aussi ! Ils étaient inquiets.

Modestie fronça les sourcils. Il criait fort et n'importe qui pouvaient les entendre. Aussi, elle se pencha un peu plus et elle attrapa quelque chose de doré qu'elle jeta par la fenêtre. Une longue natte chatoyante qui tomba jusque dans les fleurs et la terre.

\- Dépêche-toi. Dit-elle.

Le bruit des chats résonna à nouveau et Croyance déglutit avant de se précipiter vers le mur. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, mais c'était pour sa sœur. Il attrapa le cordage et commença à grimper, faisant autant d'effort qu'il le pouvait.

\- D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

\- Ils ne m'ont pas dit. C'était secret parce que c'est un endroit secret. Mais je crois que c'était près de l'Écosse. Ou en Écosse.

Il haletait alors qu'il parlait, montant, accrochant ses orteils où il le pouvait. Elle serra les dents, première vraie expression qu'il découvrait vraiment chez elle. Ou qu'il aurait découverte s'il n'avait pas le nez plongé dans les pierres.

\- C'est loin. La Sorcière t'a donné de l'argent pour prendre le train ?

Elle aussi, elle haletait.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

\- Je me suis débrouillé. Assura-t-il.

\- Croyance…

Miaulements.

Il fit plus d'effort encore et finit, après cinq longues minutes où il refusait de relâcher, ayant trop peur de tomber. Il posa les genoux sur l'appui et manqua de tomber en rencontrant les yeux bleus foncés de sa sœur.

\- Modestie ?

Elle le fixait.

Il fixait ce à quoi la corde était rattachée. Son crâne. C'était des cheveux. Des cheveux magnifiques, soyeux, brillant. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que c'était ceux de sa sœur. Elle qui les avaient presque platine, rejetait un entremêlement de mèches d'or !

\- Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? Questionna-t-il.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira à l'intérieur, le faisant tomber sur le plancher où il poussa un grognement. Il redressa la tête et eut la stupeur de rencontrer des dizaines de petits yeux. Des chats !

\- Comment _toi_ tu as pu ?! Protesta-t-elle.

Elle partit vers les chats et en prit un blanc et gris qu'elle serra contre elle sans la moindre expression cela dit.

\- Je devais te trouver. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit toi mais je savais que je devais venir ici.

Il désigna les cheveux.

\- Comment ?

\- Jedusor a dit qu'il voulait l'utiliser contre… des gens. Peut-être ta « Fée » et ton Sorcier. J'ai attrapé un flacon et je l'ai pu.

\- Modestie…

\- Je pensais que ça me tuerait sur le coup. Ça a juste fait pousser mes cheveux. Ils sont très résistants. Et très brillants. Ça attire plein de gens… Tout le monde m'appelle sous la tour. « Fais descendre tes peaux cheveux ». Comme si j'étais à leurs ordres ! Plus jamais. Siffla-t-elle avec mépris.

Elle caressa le chat qui miaula joyeusement sous ses mains.

\- Modestie, tu dois venir avec nous. La Fée et Monsieur Graves, ils s'occuperont bien de toi, tu sais. Et… Et…

Non.

Ils ne s'occuperaient pas bien d'elle parce qu'ils allaient l'oublietter. Peut-être lui avec elle, pour qu'il ne souffre pas d'être écarté de la magie.

\- Si tu viens avec nous, tu verras que tout se passe bien. Assura-t-il. On sera tous heureux et…

Il se tut une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils feront. Pourquoi tu leurs fait confiance ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu les connais ? Deux semaines ? Je croyais pouvoir faire confiance à Tom. Il se moquait de moi.

\- La Fée et Monsieur Graves ne sont pas comme ça. À l'école, il y avait quelqu'un de méchant et Monsieur Graves ne voulait pas laisser ça passer. Ils ne sont pas comme maman.

\- Je pensais qu'ils voulaient te manger.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa jambe. Elle réalisait maintenant comme il s'était déplacé facilement. Il n'aurait jamais pu être soigné comme ça en temps normal. Mais après que ses cheveux se soient mis à pousser juste après qu'elle ait bu un liquide amer, elle pouvait tout croire.

Surtout que lesdits cheveux semblaient avoir une sorte d'âme propre, se mettant à pendre par la fenêtre, faisant miroiter des runes magiques…

\- Non. La Fée ne mange pas de viande, déjà. Rit Croyance. Elle… Il aime les animaux, les créatures, les gens. Ils sont bien et…

Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ?

\- Je fais de la magie, Modestie. Mes parents étaient des Sorciers, c'est Monsieur Graves qui me l'a dit. Ils vont m'apprendre…

\- Si je viens avec eux ? Dit Modestie.

\- Non. Ils ne sont pas comme ça. Mais c'est mieux que tu nous accompagnes. Je ne veux pas que Jedusor te fasse de mal.

Il lui tendit les bras.

Elle le regarda, le chat ronronnant contre elle.

\- Monsieur Graves… ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Dit Modestie.

Croyance resta silencieux quelques instants, ne touchant pas au chat, et sa cadette en profita.

\- Ils t'ont laissé venir ici. Te mettre en danger. Faire…

\- J'ai fui. Parce que tes cheveux appels tout le monde. Ils sauront faire quelque chose. Je ne t'obligerai pas à venir Modestie. Mais c'est mieux d'être avec eux qu'avec Tom Jedusor, je te le jure.

Modestie le regarda et elle tendit la main pour prendre la sienne.

\- Tu parles différemment.

\- Juste avec toi. Je veux ton bien. Tu es ma petite sœur et…

Il déglutit difficilement, baissant la tête. Elle resserra ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Tu n'es pas envoûté ? Tu ne veux pas seulement les protéger eux ?

\- On partira juste toi et moi si tu préfères. J'ai tué maman avec mes pouvoirs. Je peux tuer n'importe qui d'autre qui voudra nous faire du mal. On ne sera pas séparer. On se l'est promis quand on est parti.

Juste eux deux.

Ça semblait impossible. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être juste eux deux alors qu'il avait les yeux illuminés dès qu'il parlait de la Fée et de « Monsieur Graves ». Et elle savait aussi que ce « Monsieur Graves » était le mal. Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle le lâcha et se leva. Ses cheveux la suivaient dans une longue traîne qui attira d'abord l'attention de son aîné. Puis il revint à sa sœur qui ferma la main sur quelque chose installé sur la coiffeuse. Ça semblait être des glands. Trois glands dorés qu'elle enfourna dans la poche de sa robe blanche. Elle semblait neuve.

\- D'accord… Je veux bien que tu m'emmènes auprès d'eux. Mais je te préviens… ni la « Fée », ni Monsieur Graves ne deviendront mes maîtres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Que fait-on ? Dit-elle. Comment on sort d'ici ?

\- J'ai une idée… Souffla-t-il.

L'odeur du cataplasme contre les brûlures était épouvantable mais Newt s'en badigeonnait les bras. Il regardait les traces écarlates qui s'étendaient sur sa peau pâle, venant suivre les petites taches brunes qui constellaient son corps.

\- Si Percival apprends ça, il sera moins intéressé par l'idée qu'on ait des Crabes de Feu.

\- C'en est seulement un. Ils sont un peu timides.

\- Je sais ! Répondit-il avec un sourire. Je comprends tout à fait qu'il soit surpris qu'un étranger s'occupe de lui comme ça. Je sais aussi qu'il s'adaptera très vite. Mais Percival est comme ça.

On frappa à la porte alors que Newt continuait de passer le baume épouvantable. Il était graisseux en plus. Crockdur aboya joyeusement et trottina vers l'entrée, agitant la queue dans l'attente de pouvoir asperger le visiteur de bave.

\- Oui ? Déclama la voix bourrue du semi-géant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un élève de Serdaigle.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore ! Il y a quelqu'un pour vous aux grilles de l'école.

\- Merci. Je reviens, Hagrid.

Il lui lança un sourire puis se leva, Pickett toujours sur l'épaule, avant de quitter la cabane, passant à côté de l'élève en question. Il trottina pour rejoindre les fameuses grilles qui l'attendaient.

Bien sûr.

Et lorsqu'il arriva, son cœur rata un battement.

\- Croyance ! Islander te cherchait ! Percival va être si content ! Tu nous as beaucoup inquiétés.

Il marcha vers lui. Il étendit d'abord les bras puis les laissa revenir le long de son corps.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis parti sans rien dire…

Il se frotta la nuque et leva les yeux vers le ciel clair. Dix heures du matin. Il était resté absent vingt-quatre heures…

\- Cher Newt…

\- Islander ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Merci beaucoup. Lui dit le magizoologiste.

Puis il baissa les yeux pour regarder Modestie avec ses cheveux trop longs qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, le dévisageant.

\- Bonjour, Modestie. Souffla-t-il.


	15. Chapitre 14: Le Plan de Tom Jedusor

Revenant dans les environs de la tour, Tom Jedusor eut directement la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même s'il n'était pas à proprement parlé sujet à la magie déployée par Modestie, il était capable de la sentir. Il percevait l'appel moyen, le chant divin qui le conduisait à la tour.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il n'était parti qu'une demi-heure et, lorsqu'il revenait, le voilà qui ne sentait pas l'agacement magique qu'elle le forçait habituellement à subir. Il utilisa sa baguette pour faire apparaître un escalier dans la paroi de la tour et s'empressa de le grimper, faisant rentrer les marches dans le mur à chaque fois qu'il la quittait.

Il arriva rapidement à la seule ouverture de la tour, s'y glissant.

Il ne fut même pas accueilli par les miaulements auxquels il avait dû s'habituer après avoir jeté deux ou trois de ces bêtes en pâtures à son serpent. Lequel était encore au sol, s'enroulant autour des fleurs aux senteurs si douces.

\- Modestie ? Appela-t-il en glissant ses pieds sur le plancher.

Il se redressa pour arpenter la salle. D'habitude, il trouvait toujours ne fut-ce que l'éclat d'un bout de chevelure. Elle était si grande.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Absolument rien.

\- Modestie ! Appela-t-il plus férocement.

Comme si ça lui offrirait une meilleure réponse. La gamine n'était pas du genre à se présenter juste parce qu'il faisait tonner sa voix plus fort que celle d'un autre. La gamine ne se réfracterait pas seulement pour venir ramper à ses pieds.

Elle avait une force insoupçonnée qu'il voulait briser.

\- Modestie ?!

Toujours rien.

Il se pencha à la fenêtre et observa son énorme serpent qui remontait le long du mur, s'accrochant ci et là. Il regarda vers la coiffeuse et avisa les flacons et les bijoux. Il chercha après les vêtements, un indice.

\- Elle est partie. Son frère l'a emmené.

Tom se tourna vers la voix et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Où ?

\- À Poudlard.

\- Je ne peux pas attaquer Poudlard.

Il ne craignait pas McGonagall, mais il craignait le nombre. Seul, il ne pourrait rien faire contre toute une école qui pouvait s'apprêter. Même s'il allait récupérer la poignée de personnes qui œuvraient pour lui.

\- Alors que faire ? Souffla-t-il.

µµµ

Un dragon aux épines acérées, une sale bête immense qui ne jurait que par les richesses, des Limaces menaçant de mettre le feu à tout, des Botrucs acharnés, des Sombrals affamés, un Hippogriffe en phase d'apprentissage, un Demiguise invisible et un Fléreur qui avait un goût particulier.

Voilà tout ce dont Graves devait s'occuper sans être seulement sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait jeté des granulés à Dougal en espérant qu'il soit là où il jetait la nourriture, il avait apporté de la viande à Sammy qui avait essayé de lui arracher le bras… Il était au moins habitué aux Sombrals et savait comment éviter de perdre des doigts qui lui seraient plus qu'utiles. Il vint apporter un bol de fruits frais coupés en morceaux aux Botrucs, s'assurant qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient pas.

Il essuya ses mains emplies de jus sur la serviette qu'il avait prise et partit vers l'Hippogriffe. Il s'inclina et…

\- Maître !

Percival sursauta et se redressa d'un coup. L'oiseau-cheval poussa un cri et se redressa, levant sa serre. Elle s'abattit dans un nouveau cri de protestation animal. Un hurlement strident et un claquement retentit dans la plaine. Juste après, l'hybride était jeté contre le mur et il glissa sur le sol, l'air lamentablement. Il poussa un geignement. Graves serra les dents. Il s'inclina profondément devant l'Hippogriffe qui y répondit piteusement. L'homme se hâta alors vers lui et le caressa.

\- Ça devrait aller. Chuuuut… C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. Percival, l'ami de Newt. Lui dit-il gentiment en continuant de le caresser.

Il entendit le bruit répétitif de quelque chose qui frappait répétitivement contre autre chose. Tournant la tête, il découvrit Huck qui se martelait le crâne.

\- Huck !

\- Le Maître a failli être blessé à cause de Huck. L'Hippogriffe du cher Newt a été blessé à cause de Huck !

\- Ça suffit ! Arrête immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il.

Alors, sur-le-champ, il s'arrêta. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Le Maire caressa de plus belle les plumes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'homme.

\- C'est notre cher Newt ! Il vous fait savoir qu'il a retrouvé Croyance et Modestie ! La petite demoiselle a de loooooong cheveux d'or.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Une potion !

\- Je vais venir à Poudlard, si je suis accepté là-bas.

\- Madame McGonagall veut vous voir dès que vous arriverez. Elle verra ensuite si vous pouvez rester à Poudlard. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Mais je pense que vous avez tout à fait le droit d'être là-bas ! Dit Huck, ses oreilles s'agitant au vent.

\- Va voir si je peux prendre l'Hippogriffe. Newt voudra s'en occuper.

\- Tout de suite, Maître !

Et sur ces mots, l'Elfe de Maison disparu en agitant la main.

µµµ

Dans son bureau, Minerva McGonagall reprenait les cours pour l'année prochaine. Elle voulait un programme de base adapté. Elle entendit des coups de l'autre côté de sa statue, probablement faits par la magie pour qu'ils résonnent à son oreille.

Elle se leva, lissa sa robe de sorcière et se dirigea vers la sculpture qu'elle fit tourner. Sachant qu'ils avaient envoyés chercher Percival voilà une heure, elle se constitua une expression particulièrement sévère pour marquer son désaccord. Elle savait déjà comment elle allait demander à Percival de réparer ses erreurs.

\- Vraiment ? C'est une bonne idée mais il est très occupé, tu sais ?

Le cœur de Minerva rata un battement puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un immense sourire. Elle le contrôla néanmoins un tantinet alors qu'elle étendait ses bras autour de Queenie puis de Tina. Elle leur caressa le visage et lança un regard vers Newt, enfermé dans le manteau de Percival.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Tout se passe bien ? S'enquit la directrice.

Elle se recula pour les laisser rentrer. Elle leva les yeux vers Percival qui était auprès de son fils. Elle attrapa sa baguette pour faire apparaître des pouffes et qu'ils puissent s'installer. Elle fit voler quelques patacitrouilles et les installa sur une petite assiette pour qu'ils se servent. Elle fit aussi venir une théière qui se remplit d'eau puis ajouta des feuilles de thé et d'arôme de cerise. Elle les laissa prendre place.

\- Comment vont les petits ? Questionna-t-elle avant d'attaquer le sujet principal.

\- Bien. Ils sont ensemble dans l'infirmerie. Répondit Newt. On espère trouver un remède pour Modestie. Mais pour l'instant, ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre et c'est déjà une bonne chose.

Elle regarda son fils qui avait les bras couverts de blessures fraîches. Il aurait voulu emmené Hank avec lui mais avait fini par le laisser à Hagrid car il risquait de s'énerver dans une salle comme celle-ci. Surtout à cause des gens qui iraient et viendraient devant lui.

\- Percival ?

\- Oui ? Dit-il.

Queenie se leva et fit le tour pour venir à côté de lui et lui frotta le bras.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je suis prêt.

\- Je veux que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de James Potter et de ses amis. Du professeur Gobeplanche. Je tiens aussi à ce que tu répares tes fautes. Il faudra que tu surveilles les examens, et que tu aides l'école.

\- Bien sûr, Madame.

McGonagall porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, buvant un long trait. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur Percival. Queenie se pencha alors sur lui, portant ses lèvres à son oreille.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas qu'à Gobeplanche que tu devrais faire des excuses. Mais je ne vais pas te dire qui et je te conseille d'être sincère.

Le Maire se frappa le visage du plat de la main. Il secoua la tête en marmonnant « désolé ».

\- Madame McGonagall, je suis vraiment navré. Et je veux _vraiment_ dire navré. Je n'avais pas réalisé plus tôt. Évidemment, vous m'avez laissé venir ici, dans Poudlard et j'étais sous votre responsabilité. Les actes que j'ai commis, même si c'était pour Croyance, ne sont pas pardonnables.

Sa tête était baissée et la main de son compagnon tout contre sa jambe. C'était presqu'invisible aux yeux des autres mais il devait reconnaître que ça lui remontrait le moral.

Il ne mentait pas.

Il pensait qu'il était honteux d'avoir ainsi fait du mal à la femme, indirectement. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse lui en tenir rigueur à ce niveau-là. Il n'avait pas cru qu'elle pourrait se sentir insultée.

Mais plus qu'avoir été accepté chez elle, il ne fallait pas oublier un détail qui n'appartenait qu'à ce cercle réduit : il était avec son fils.

Le voir faire de telles choses pouvaient aussi la pousser à penser à lui d'une mauvaise façon, il en avait bien conscience. Il effleura la main de Newt puis se leva pour s'approcher de Minerva, posant le genou à terre.

\- Oh c'est mignon, il va demander maman en mariage pour se faire pardonner. Lança Tina en venant s'installer à côté de son frère, lui enfonçant son coude dans le flanc.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous être agréable, je le ferai.

\- Merci beaucoup, Percival. Sourit la Directrice, j'en prends bonne note.

Il lui répondit par un sourire et se redressa.

\- Eh bien, tu es notre beau-papa ? Taquina Tina.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Pourtant, tu es déjà un des deux. Reprit Queenie.

Newt lui jeta un regard, intrigué.

\- Non, je doute qu'il soit papa dans ton dos.

\- Oh, tu l'as vu avec Croyance ? Répondit Tina, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas faux ! Fit Queenie.

Percival revint vers le fauteuil mais la place étant prise, il se contenta de rester à côté, les bras croisés et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Newt tourna la tête pour lui lancer une de ces expressions adorables et divines à la fois dont il avait le secret.

µµµ

Les allées et venues de l'infirmière commençaient à agacer Modestie, bien que ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage, alors qu'elle était obligée de ramener tous ses cheveux sur le lit afin d'éviter qu'ils se fassent constamment marcher dessus.

Croyance était assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle, les mains sur le haut de ses genoux, ses ongles s'enfonçant de temps en temps dans la chair et son expression fermée, timide, triste.

\- Tout va bien ? Questionna la blonde en se penchant vers lui.

Il redressa la tête et croisa son regard toujours aussi indescriptible. Il lui offrit un rictus hésitant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Tu peux prendre des décisions aussi, Croyance.

Elle tendit la main et lui prit la sienne, la serrant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Elle le regardait avec une certaine douceur dans le regard et une partie de lui l'insultait violemment. Comment pouvait-il laisser sa sœur prendre les choses en mains ? Mais ne l'avait-elle pas toujours fait ?

Est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'être égoïste ?

Il tendit les doigts de son autre main et effleura un filin doré. Elle suivit son geste du regard.

\- La Fée et Monsieur Graves, ils disent que seuls les personnes ayant de la magie, même par leurs parents, peuvent voir Poudlard. Tu la vois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait rester avec eux ? Pas à Poudlard. Mais si tu peux le voir c'est que quelque chose que tu as mangé était rempli de magie !

Croyance rayonnait avec une certaine timidité ce qui perturbait la jeune fille. Elle resserra sa main de plus belle.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, on essaie de faire en sorte que je n'aie plus ça en moi. Rappela-t-elle d'une légère voix.

\- C'est vrai.

Il baissa la tête, gêné.

\- Tu voudrais vraiment rester avec eux ?

\- Pas si tu n'es pas là !

Il redressa le visage et bien que son bras tremblait, il le passa autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre son corps. Il lui caressa les cheveux, appuyant sa tête contre elle.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on se perde.

\- Merci.

Elle resta contre lui.

\- Jedusor disait que si tu n'étais pas la corde sensible de ce « Monsieur Graves », tu serais celle de ta Fée et que ce serait pareil…

Croyance se redressa légèrement, de l'incertitude gravée sur le visage.

\- Hein ?

\- Jedusor veut faire du mal à ces gens que tu appelles « Moldus ».

\- Eux. Rectifia Croyance. Ce sont les gens sans pouvoirs magiques, qu'ils disent.

\- Il veut leur faire du mal et il prépare un plan, visant à étendre le nombre de ses adeptes. Il a éparpillé ses adeptes un peu partout et il fait croire aux « Moldus » qu'il est leur ami pour qu'ils se livrent à lui. Il a mis au point de véritables salles de tortures…

Alors qu'elle déblatérait tout ça, son visage demeurait pour le moins impassible.

\- En quelques jours ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- En plusieurs mois. Presque quatre. Je l'entendais parler. Et j'ai vu ces albums photo', son journal intime.

Elle n'osa pas lui parler des images qui bougeaient, du cahier dont l'écriture disparaissait puis qui écrivait tout seul. D'accord, elle était fascinée par la magie tout comme son frère, d'accord, ses cheveux étaient devenus démesurément longs et dorés, mais on ne pouvait pas croire ça.

Même pour elle qui rêvait de découvrir la magie, ça avait presque été de trop…

\- Il était différent avant. Je pense qu'il était ambitieux quand même mais… mieux ?

\- Monsieur Graves dit que les premiers jours, il semblait différent. Dit Croyance.

\- Mais, reprit sa sœur, celui après qui il en a, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est ton « Monsieur Graves ».

Croyance accusa le coup de la nouvelle mais il ne put pleinement l'étudier car la porte claquait contre le mur et qu'il entendait une voix précipitée.

\- Je dois la voir !

Andrew Kirke se précipita vers le lit, regardant Modestie avec un immense sourire. Quoiqu'inquiétant.

Et plus inquiétant encore qu'il se jeta sur la petite.


	16. Chapitre 15:Les bruits dans les couloirs

Les cours de Renée Bibine était le meilleur moyen pour les élèves de prendre un peu de bon temps. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir juste une heure de cours deux à trois fois la semaine pour pouvoir se soulager, en particulier lorsqu'on était ainsi en période d'examen.

Quoique certains demandaient tout de même s'ils pouvaient étudier pendant que les autres travaillaient.

Elle n'avait pas dit non.

Elle comprenait tout à fait puisqu'elle était une élève il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Attendez… Si. Ça faisait déjà dix ans.

Dix ans !

Ça semblait tellement loin !

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça faisait tellement longtemps.

\- Tout devient bizarre. Pourquoi garder cette gamine et lui faire avaler je ne sais pas quoi pour la remplir de magie ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais cet homme au village… Celui que tu as…

Un « hm-hm » lui répondit, coupant la seconde voix et la faisant passer à autre chose. Renée s'était arrêtée. Elle devait aller voir les autres élèves, les ramener dans la cour pour le prochain cours. Mais là, elle ne pouvait qu'écouter. C'était mal, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait la première voix était si reconnaissable.

Quoique d'abord, c'était une en passe de mue qu'elle avait eu le droit. Et c'était vrai qu'en la réentendant hier, elle avait été surprise. Surprise qu'elle soit devenue comme ça à la fois grave et envoûtante. Elle aurait pu céder.

En plus…

N'était-ce pas son premier amour ?

\- C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il y a quelque chose et c'est pour ça que je pense que c'est un grand n'importe quoi. Annonça-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille m'atteindre. Je suppose que… si, il veut me fragiliser pour avoir la ville ?

\- Illogique. J'y ai pensé aussi mais une seule ville ne lui apportera rien. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller voir mon père, en tant que génie du mal, il devrait savoir…

Il y eut un silence. C'était Newton qui lui parlait. Renée se demandait de quoi il s'agissait. Il parlait d'Albus Dumbledore ? C'était tout simplement impossible à imaginer. Pire encore pour ce qui était de l'admettre…

\- Je ne sais pas si ce serait utile. Et je ne tiens pas à te faire du mal. Lui dit Percival en retour.

\- Ça va. Comment vont les animaux ?

Leur voix et leurs pas se rapprochèrent.

\- Bien. À part Hank, c'était un accident.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu essayais, c'est déjà bien. Je te suis reconnaissant. Vraiment.

\- Merci.

Renée avait envie de voir ce qu'il se passait, de surgir et de demander des comptes. Pourquoi est-ce que Newt persistait comme ça à rester avec ce monstre ?

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir les enfants.

\- Tu les aimes bien, hein ?

\- Chuuuut, les tableaux ont des oreilles. C'est pour ça qu'on fait attention. Dit-il.

Elle entendit un bruit bizarre. Celui d'un baiser contre une peau, probablement. C'était encore plus dur de résister à sortir.

\- Mais… Jedusor, ça ne te dit rien ? Tu les as peut-être rencontrés par le passé ? Lui et sa famille ? Des gens qui ne t'aimeraient pas ?

\- Je suppose qu'il y en a plusieurs poignées. Si je dois m'arrêter à ça, ça n'en finira pas.

\- Tu veux me faire croire _maintenant_ que tu étais un connard avant moi ?

\- Peut-être que je le suis toujours. Répondit-il.

\- J'en doute. Souffla Newton. Et j'en suis sûr que j'en doute.

\- J'espère que Seraphine va rapidement répondre. Même si je ne sais pas si c'est prudent de rentrer pour l'instant. Avec ces… Mangemorts.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu saurais faire face sans problème, non ?

\- Oui. Je me retiendrais de les tuer.

S'il y avait du rire dans sa voix, la femme doutait de l'entendre comme il fallait. C'était bien un homme affreux, un monstre qui venait de dire ça.

Elle se retint une nouvelle fois de surgir mais jeta un regard vers les escaliers pour les voir descendre, la main de Newt glissant sur la rampe alors qu'il semblait souffler des mots pour ces objets inanimés, les convaincre de faire exactement ce qu'on leur disait et pas autrement.

Ce qui était particulier, c'était que la main du jeune homme était dans le creux du bras de ce monstre. Ils étaient si proches. Elle regarda vers les tableaux et eu une seconde l'envie de leur demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle supposait qu'il voulait faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi « influent ». Ne fut-ce que par les parents.

\- Vous les surveillez ? Questionna-t-elle vers le tableau d'une dame au bras d'un homme déjà bien âgé avec une longue barbe.

On ne lui répondit pas mais elle avait la satisfaction que ça se passerait comme elle l'avait demandé.

µµµ

Newt descendit de la dernière marche et il se tourna vers son compagnon. Lequel posa sa main sur la sienne pour la caresser quelques secondes avant de s'obliger à le relâcher. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise en forçant le contact plus longtemps.

\- Quand on rentrera à la maison, ce sera plus tranquille.

\- Mais il faut s'occuper de Jedusor avant. Je ne veux pas qu'il plane comme une menace au-dessus de nos têtes. On va déjà avoir assez de problème avec Mo…

\- Destie. Modestie. Lui répondit Newt.

Ils prirent un nouvel escalier auquel le jeune homme souffla quelques mots. Lui était sage alors ça semblait plus être une habitude qu'autre chose.

\- Tu as des envies ?

\- On a un millier d'animaux et je sais que rien ne t'arrêtera alors si on la garde, très bien. Au moins, on n'a pas dû s'occuper des couches et des pipis au lit.

\- Tu vois le bon côté des choses !

\- Modestie ne peut pas me détester plus que Clay. Un autre avantage.

\- Tu sais que Clay ne te déteste pas.

Percival lui offrit une grimace en retour parce qu'il n'en était pas si sûr, au contraire. Mais il manquait peut-être d'effort.

\- Même moi je te vois lever les yeux au ciel. Dit Newt.

Il s'appuya contre le garde-fou pour laisser passer une foule d'élèves. Il se collait exagérément contre la rampe pour éviter le contact. Une chose que le Maire avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer. Quand il évoluait parmi des exceptions, ça passait inaperçu, cela dit.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il alors que les classes vomissaient encore plus de gens.

\- Oui. J'attends juste qu'ils passent. Ils ont des cours.

Percival se rapprocha de lui et prit discrètement sa main, lui lança un sourire comme si ça pouvait être un bouclier. Encore plus quand il le regardait à peine.

Soudainement, alors que Newt espérait que les adolescents auraient bientôt disparu dans leurs classes, ils entendirent un cri, un afflux de magie qui fit trembler tout le château. Tout le monde se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Les murmures commencèrent à affluer de partout.

\- Croyance !

Percival fit un geste de la main, écartant la foule comme Moïse avec la Mer Rouge, et de son autre main, il attrapa le poignet de son compagnon et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Il espérait qu'il était bien à l'infirmerie où ils l'avaient laissé la dernière fois. Il espérait que ce n'était pas la faute de James sinon, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à McGonagall, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait s'y soustraire.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle de l'infirmerie où la femme était collée contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés.

Pour la première fois, Modestie pleurait vraiment, s'accrochant à son lit, toute recroquevillée. Et il y avait un cadavre devant le sommier, couvert de veinures noires et les yeux de Croyance étaient blancs, son corps tremblait, des ondes émanaient de lui et il semblait sur le point de se désagréger.

\- Croyance !

Graves s'approcha de lui rapidement, enjambant le corps. Il mit ses mains sur les joues pâles et poussa un sifflement de rage lorsque quelque chose remonta dans ses paumes, lui faisant comme un millier de picotements. Ses veines saillaient et se couvraient de noirs.

\- Croyance ? Souffla Newt. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Percival recula d'un pas et trébucha sur le cadavre, s'effondrant de la façon la plus minable qui soit.

\- C'est lui. Couina Modestie.

Elle désigna la dépouille.

\- Il m'a sauté dessus. Et Croyance…

\- Tout va bien, Croyance. Dit Newt.

\- Nous protégerons ta sœur, il ne lui arrivera rien ! Surenchérit immédiatement Graves.

Ses mains lui faisaient horriblement mal et sa peau se décolorait en gris. Une chose qui ne manqua pas à son compagnon.

\- Croyance, tu dois te contrôler. Tu peux le faire. Ta sœur a besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Ce que tu as fait pour la protéger n'est pas mal…

\- Il a tué quelqu'un ! S'écria l'infirmière. Il faut absolument prévenir la Directrice !

Le corps de l'adolescent sembla encore plus se désagréger et Modestie trembla de plus belle.

\- Croyance, ne l'écoute pas. Tu sais que c'est ma mère. On ne va pas la laisser te faire de mal, tu sais. Si tu ne peux pas rester ici, on rentrera tranquillement à la maison.

L'infirmière, tremblante, ouvrit la bouche. Graves leva la main malgré la douleur et fit un sort de mutisme pour qu'elle n'en dise pas plus. D'autant plus quand le corps de Croyance déchargeait maintenant bien moins d'énergie même si sa peau avait pris un aspect étrange.

\- Je vais m'approcher. Dit doucement Newt.

Il fit un pas vers lui.

\- Tout va bien. Tu as protégé ta sœur et on va s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien d'autre. Nous sommes là pour ça aussi. Et nous ne vous séparerons pas.

\- Je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire. Chuchota Croyance.

Percival serra les dents, sentant la menace. Mais Newt étendit la main vers lui, lui faisant signe de rester calme.

\- Je vous aurai demandé de m'oublietter, comme vous dites.

Graves ne put retenir un soupir, puis un grognement de douleur. Peu importe la magie qu'utilisait Croyance, elle montait dans son corps. Aussi, quand il vit son compagnon approcher ses mains de lui, il ne put que siffler.

\- Newt !

\- Tout va bien.

Il ignorait s'il parlait à leur protégé, à la gamine recroquevillée ou à lui…

Newt passa ses bras autour de Croyance sous le regard médusé de Percival qui voyait les veines commencer à saillir.

\- Newt…

\- Tout va bien, Croyance.

Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et lui frotta le dos.

\- On est là. On ne vous sépare pas et on ne te retirera pas la magie. Tu pourras rester avec nous. À moins que ta sœur ne le veuille pas. Mais on trouvera une solution pour vous. Je te le jure.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son sourire et les veinules noires qui se propageaient sur lui. Le sourire qui demeurait mais la douleur visible dans son regard. Du brun-noir revint dans les orbites de Croyance et il se recula en portant ses mains à sa bouche, se laissant tomber.

\- N… Non… Je ne voulais pas ! S'écria-t-il. F… Fée, Monsieur Graves…

Son corps relâchait de nouvelles décharges de magie.

\- Tout va bien, Croyance. Dit Newt, essuyant une douleur.

Modestie tremblait de plus belle.

\- Il… Il y a un remède, pas vrai ? Dit-elle.

Elle regardait tantôt son frère qui était en proie à une seconde crise puis les deux protecteurs qui souffraient de cette étrange maladie. Celle qui avait ravi la vie de ce Gryffondor parce qu'il avait été frappé par une attaque directe.

Là, elle le voyait. Ce n'était pas des monstres, pas des sorciers au sens où on l'entendait. Ils étaient là pour aider Croyance. Ils avaient risqués leur vie !

Elle pleura de plus belle en suppliant tout ce qui existait que ce ne soit pas vrai. Qu'on puisse sauver les êtres qui étaient si cher pour son grand frère. Et à ce moment, elle sentit quelque chose… La même chose qui bouleversait son corps à chaque fois que quelqu'un se sentait obligeait de la rejoindre, des photographes, des chats, des pauvres garçons qui en mourraient, son frère… Pourtant, la décharge lui semblait plus douce.

Des éclats opalins se mirent à miroiter le long de sa chevelure et des fragments se détachèrent. Elle attrapa deux cheveux qui venaient de se détacher, les yeux écarquillés. Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'ils étaient magiques. Qu'ils pouvaient les sauver. Mais comment ?

L'infirmière faisait des grands gestes dans son coin et elle se rapprocha. Elle montra les cheveux puis Newt et Graves avant de mimer le fait de manger.

\- Vous voulez qu'ils mangent mes cheveux ? Dit-elle d'un ton indigné.

La femme hocha vivement la tête.

Percival prit son courage à deux mains pour le mettre en bouche et faire couler le long de sa gorge. Newt faisait moins de chichi que lui et son compagnon n'avait pas envie de savoir le genre d'horreur qu'il avait déjà mangées par le passé.

L'éclat opalin s'étendit sur son corps, comme pour le magizoologiste, et les veines noires se résorbèrent rapidement. La sensation de douleur s'envola et d'un geste de la main, le Maire libéra la pauvre infirmière de son sort.

\- Merci…

\- C… Comment c'est possible ? Questionna Croyance.

Newt enjamba le cadavre et s'approcha de lui pour se mettre à genoux à son côté tandis que la femme répondit :

\- C'est à cause d'un sort puissant. J'ai fait des prélèvements et tout son corps est empli de particules de Fleur-de-Moly. C'est plus puissant dans ses cheveux. Expliqua-t-elle.

Croyance se blottit dans les bras de son protecteur, le laissant lui caresser les cheveux et ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Et sa façon de penser avait une forme d'ironie parce qu'il venait tout de même de déployer des pouvoirs dantesques. S'il était surpris, il ne posait pas de questions.

Plus de questions.

\- De la Fleur-de-Moly ? Répéta Graves.

Il venait de s'asseoir, le dos reposant contre l'autre lit. Ses yeux se plissèrent vers la gamine qui était maintenant un peu plus calme. Si elle était toujours recroquevillée, elle ne pleurait plus et elle avait essuyé son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille s'approcha de Modestie, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle eut un sursaut et Percival fit un geste de la main, renvoyant l'élève hors de la salle qu'il verrouilla avec sa baguette.

Tout ça c'était passé en seulement quelques minutes, laissant Modestie et l'infirmière aussi pantoise l'une que l'autre. La seconde se dégagea la gorge en toussant.

\- C'est exact. Comme vous le savez sans doute, c'est un très puissant contre sort. C'est ce qui vous a sauvé la vie.

\- Tu étais dans une tour, c'est ça ? Dit Percival vers la gamine.

Elle opina.

\- Une tour dont le jardin était empli de Fleur-de-Moly ? Ou de fleurs blanches avec une tige noire ?

Newt regarda vers son homme alors qu'il appuyait sa joue contre le crâne de Croyance. L'adolescent avait passé ses bras autour de son corps et restait tout contre lui, respirant calmement.

\- Oui. Répondit Modestie. Croyance vous l'a dit ?

\- Non.

\- Percival ? Souffla Newt.

\- Je n'aime pas tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la blonde.

Il voyait bien que l'infirmière, tout comme le garçon qui avait été à l'infirmerie pour un nez enflé, était intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui vivait là-bas, il y a environ un an. C'est elle qui cultivait les Fleurs-de-Moly. C'était là qu'elle vivait…

Croyance sortit la feuille de journal qu'il avait toujours sur lui et il la tendit à Graves qui s'en saisit. Dès que ses yeux accrochèrent le dessin qui bougeait tout le temps, quoique les runes avaient disparus, il était clair qu'il s'en souvenait.

\- Celle qui est morte ? Hasarda Newt.

\- Oui. Je dois y aller.

Percival se redressa.

\- Je reviens dès que je peux, attends la lettre de Seraphine, je reviens très vite.

Sur ces mots, il partit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit de deux coups de magies et il utilisa néanmoins sa baguette pour que la matière du mur se modifie et attrape la fille qui voulait aller voir Modestie.

Il marchait un peu difficilement, la douleur continuant de grimper en lui après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Croyance.

\- Percival !

Newt se redressa.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il vers le garçon.

Il acquiesça et lorsque le magizoologiste se tourna vers Modestie, celle-ci fit de même. Alors Newt sauta au-dessus du corps inanimé et des cheveux si purs avant de courir pour rejoindre son amant qui venait de monter sur un escalier. Lequel se mit à tourner.

\- Percival !

Le jeune Sorcier s'approcha du garde-fou et le serra entre ses mains.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Lui dit-il. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je dois juste vérifier quelque chose par moi-même.

\- Tu me fais des secrets ?

\- Plus pour l'instant. Jura-t-il.

Mais Newt ne semblait pas convaincu.

\- Newt !

Il leva les yeux et vit Queenie qui descendit les escaliers depuis le couloir des professeurs. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la rampe et souffla un « oh » avant de finir de rejoindre son frère.

\- J'ai entendu tes pensées. Tu es inquiet ?

\- J'ai été beaucoup inquiet ces dernières minutes.

\- Pour Percival. Lui répondit-elle.

Elle regarda la silhouette disparaître.

\- Tu utilises un _aresto momento_ pour ralentir ma chute et je m'occupe de lui. Tu t'occupes des petits. D'accord ?

Newt se retrouva à bêtement hocher la tête. Sa sœur lui offrit un de ces rires délicat dont elle avait le secret et elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue avant de sauter par-dessus la rambarde.

Confiance totale.

\- _Aresto momento !_ Cria Newt.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Les conséquences

À la maison, Jacob était seul. Mais seul était un subjectif lorsqu'on vivait dans un monde de magie. Hozaille faisait tout le travail que Queenie ne faisait pas puisqu'elle était partie et il y avait le Licheur à la maison. C'était lui qui s'occupait de le nourrir, surpris de voir ce cochon famélique engloutir autant et agita la queue de la façon la plus normale qui soit.

Les filles l'avaient laissé ici parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir Poudlard de toute façon. Et s'il en mourrait d'envie, il ne pouvait s'arrêter qu'aux images qu'on lui présentait.

Alors, il était ici.

Il avait au moins fait une tarte aux prunes à sa chère et tendre pour son retour.

Le cochon continuait de boire sur ses genoux et il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il en aurait fini lorsqu'un amas de fumée apparut devant lui puis, immédiatement, Tina.

\- Jacob !

\- Tina ! Tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque. Moi qui croyais que ce serait à cause de tout ce que je mange comme pâtisserie ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je suis contente d'en être la cause. … Ou pas. D'ailleurs, il faut absolument qu'on aille manger une glace à Gloucester toi et moi. Il paraît qu'ils ont ouverts un glacier depuis peu et que c'est délicieux.

Le Moldu lui sourit, emballé par l'idée alors que sa seconde main caressait la peau rose.

\- Vous avez fini ?

\- Pas vraiment, ça a empiré. Percival est en train de mettre les points sur les I, Newt va interroger la petite et moi je suis venue pour te protéger, au cas où.

Jacob haussa un sourcil.

Au cas où ?

Ce n'était absolument pas rassurant, ça, au cas où…

\- Ils ont dit quelque chose ? Tenta-t-il, malgré tout.

\- Pas vraiment. On sait seulement que Jedusor en a vraiment après les Moldus et qu'il ferait tout pour atteindre Percival. Donc on a pensé qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à toi. Et je dois faire son travail tant qu'il n'est pas là, alors je suis revenue ! Annonça-t-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Je vois. Et Queenie ?

\- Elle l'accompagne.

\- D'accord. … Tu veux de la tarte ? Proposa-t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Voilà que tu sais me parler !

µµµ

\- Il est parti ?

Minerva McGonagall se tenait devant son fils qui était assis sur un lit dans l'infirmerie. Sur ses genoux était installé un Hippogriffe que Croyance et Modestie caressaient alors qu'une brosse dénouait l'immense chevelure. L'infirmière ne disait rien, avec maintenant trois élèves à charge, dont un qui avait été frappé par Croyance pour s'être approché de la fillette, mais elle désapprouvait. Ça se voyait dans son nez plissé.

\- Oui. Il devait régler quelque chose avec les Fleurs-de-Moly ou je ne sais pas exactement. Il est secret.

\- Il y a secret et secret. Lui répondit-elle.

\- Nous cherchons à arrêter quelqu'un qui pourrait faire mal à la société magique et au monde des Moldus.

\- Ça fait deux fois en trois mois. Marmonna Minerva.

Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont leur monde s'étiolait de la sorte. Il devenait trop… dangereux. Et c'était particulier de penser ça alors qu'ils vivaient dans une partie de l'univers où ils côtoyaient les Dragons et des créatures aux serres et dents effroyables. Où les sorts pouvaient ravir la vie de tellement de façons différentes.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que Percival essaie de comprendre. Et Tina, et Queenie… et je le dois aussi. J'aimerais voir papa.

\- Newton…

\- Je sais ce que je fais. Souffla le jeune Sorcier. Je sais que je risque de me faire du mal. Mais je sais aussi qu'il a peut-être une solution à laquelle on a pas encore pensé…

Minerva le regarda avec encore plus de désapprobation.

\- Il est à Azkaban.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu veux vraiment aller là-bas ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre les Détraqueurs. Répondit-il.

Sa mère fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

\- Bien sûr que n'a rien contre. Tu as l'air de croire que ce sont des petits animaux bien sages.

\- Non, quand même pas. Je sais qu'ils peuvent être dangereux. Mais ils doivent se nourrir aussi. Il faut juste être prudent.

\- Tu les laisserais dévorer tes bons souvenirs… Protesta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

La brosse alla s'installer sur la table à côté du lit et des rubans se mirent en œuvre alors que les cheveux se soulevaient et se déplaçaient pour faire une coiffure abracadabrante. Newt ensorcelait tous les accessoires à l'aide de sa baguette pour se faire. Hank bailla et suivit le mouvement des liens jaunes et noirs.

\- Maman, je ne suis pas fou. Je sais où sont mes limites. Je sais ce que je dois faire ou pas. J'irai m'excuser pour Percival. Il pense vraiment ses excuses mais…

\- Tu ne t'excuseras pas pour lui. Mais tu peux aller voir ton père.

\- Merci. Je vais demander à un Elfe de Maison de m'y emmener.

Il montra le sol pour indiquer qu'il ne ferait pas appel à Islander, Huck ou Hozaille. Ils devaient tous les trois être bien occupés de toute façon !

\- Fais. Je suppose que nous devons nous charger de ces deux-là ?

Elle montra les enfants et pendant quelques secondes, Newt eut envie de faire une blague sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas très avenante avec ses « petits-enfants ». Mais il la ravala finalement. Surtout lorsque la main de Croyance se referma sur son poignet, le suppliant muettement de ne pas le laisser.

Normalement, ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'emmener des personnes aussi jeunes et qui ne connaissait rien des Détraqueurs dans un endroit comme Azkaban.

Normalement.

Ces deux-ci étaient bien différents et Newt se retrouva à secouer la tête.

\- Je les emmène avec moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas maman.

\- Revenez rapidement. Lui dit-elle.

Son regard était empli de beaucoup de sévérité mais aussi d'une pointe d'inquiète.

\- Promis.

Il se leva prudemment et posa Hank, lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger, puis il se tourna vers sa mère. Il ne la prit pas dans ses bras mais il la regarda bien en face, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et lui sourit simplement.

µµµ

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la tour, Queenie se pencha au-dessus de l'herbe et elle vomit. Percival se tourna en sa direction, ses épais sourcils froncés.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle devrait être habituée au transplanage pourtant. Quand bien même celui-ci, il était vrai, était plus loin que ne le faisait la majorité des Sorciers et qu'ils avaient dû le faire en deux fois succinctes.

Les muscles de Percival lui faisait mal.

\- Oui, oui. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un transplaner comme ça. Dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

Elle fit apparaître de l'eau à l'aide d'un _aguamanti_ et se rinça la bouche.

\- Pas depuis mon père.

Percival eut un hochement de tête distrait et il s'approcha de la tour.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans ta tête en ce moment, Percy…

\- Si tu vas bien, juste de nombreuses interrogations.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ici ?

Queenie s'approcha. Elle sentait une profonde tristesse en lui. Mais aussi de la colère. Et ça se mêlait dans un tel medley qu'elle avait presque l'impression de pouvoir s'infiltrer dans ses pensées…

\- C'était ici que vivait ma dernière fiancée. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a environ deux ans et ça s'est arrêté peu après que je l'aie demandé en mariage.

\- C'est la femme un peu enrobée sur les photographies ? Celle qui a l'air d'aimer les fleurs ?

Percival étendit la main pour désigner le parterre de noir et blanc.

\- On dirait. Se permit de sourire la blonde. Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment ça s'était terminé. Ni pour elle, ni pour Seraphine Picquery. Et qui est la première ?

\- Il semblerait que vous la connaissiez… « Renée Bibine » ?

\- Oh ! Oui, Tina a fait ses études avec elle.

\- C'est une longue histoire mais en bref, elle était venue voir un match de quidditch en Bulgarie et on s'est rencontré. Puis fréquenté. Après deux mois, principalement de correspondance, elle devait revenir en Bulgarie mais elle a reçu une lettre de mon père qui disait que j'étais un monstre. Que j'avais tué et violé.

Queenie sentit les barrières de Percival s'amenuiser. Il la laissait rentrer, comme pour attester qu'il ne mentait pas…

\- C'était faux.

Il acquiesça.

\- La seconde était Seraphine Picquery et mon père lui a effacé la mémoire. Et la dernière, Pomona Chourave. Celle qui vivait ici. Et il lui a… ôté la vie ?

Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de le dire. Malheureusement…

Et à nouveau, elle pouvait tout entendre. Le fait qu'il avait souffert, haï son père et comme il avait eu peur pour Newt quand il l'avait aimé.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père s'en prenait à mes compagnes. Mais il le faisait. Et il empirait à chaque fois. Quand il a commencé à s'en prendre à Newt…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que la mort ?

\- Des douleurs éternelles ? Souffla Percival. Je me disais qu'il était mort et que c'était enfin fini. Mais le problème…

Il secoua la tête en s'approchant de la tour.

\- C'est que Jedusor a dit à ses hommes des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû apprendre. Des choses que seul mon père connaissait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

\- Oui. Je dois vérifier certaines choses.

Il prit sa baguette et l'agita légèrement. La végétation augmenta de telle sorte que des escaliers de lianes apparurent. Il en profita pour bloquer ses pensées.

\- Pendant que tu es là, est-ce que tu peux me dire si tu sens des pensées ?

\- Non, pas la moindre. Mais, Percy, tu dois savoir que j'avais du mal avec les pensées de Jedusor. Pas autant qu'avec mon père, le tien ou toi, bien sûr…

\- Il ne peut pas entièrement te résister.

Il tendit la main vers lui et elle l'attrapa. Il la guida alors vers les amoncellements de végétation et la soutint en l'emmenant vers le haut de la tour. Lorsque Modestie et Croyance en avaient parlés, ils avaient bien dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait ce qu'on cherche ici.

\- On ne perd rien à fouiller. Juste voir les cahiers ou quoi que ce soit.

Il soupira.

\- D'accord, j'avoue que je n'ai pas de grandes idées.

\- Tu penses que ton père a laissé un héritier, en quelques sortes ?

\- C'est cela.

\- Pourquoi il t'en veut tellement ?

\- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que c'était un connard. Qu'il ne tolérait pas que d'autres personnes que lui soient heureuses.

\- Possible. Il y a des gens comme ça. Approuva-t-elle avec un frisson d'angoisse qui prouvait qu'elle avait souvent pu entendre ce genre de pensées.

Il l'attira jusqu'en haut et fit s'étendre un peu plus la végétation pour créer une sorte de pallier et permettre à la dame de passer avant lui. Elle le remercia en se glissant à l'intérieur. À première vue, ils n'allaient pas trouver de cahier ou quoi que ce soit ici. Mais ils pouvaient tout de même chercher !


	18. Chapiter 17: L'horrible prison d'Azkaban

**_Chapitre 17_**

**L'effroyable dimension d'Azkaban**

Dans une barque, un homme de taille imposante faisait tout s'immobiliser d'un coup de baguette. Il leva les yeux vers l'immense prison en forme de triangle. Des récifs empêchaient les Moldus de venir par ici parce que sinon, c'était une puissante illusion qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien ici.

Pourtant, il voyait très bien ces drapés à moitié détruit qui flottaient autour de la structure.

Et n'entendaient-on pas le son des fous ? Les hurlements, les lamentations…

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda l'imposant homme.

À ses pieds, il y avait trois personnes. Un jeune homme qu'il avait vu à quelques occasions et qui regardait l'eau, un adolescent recroquevillé sur le fond de la barque et une demoiselle sans expression vers laquelle il se sentait étrangement attiré…

\- On est prêt.

Le jeune homme se leva et il tendit la main vers les deux enfants. Ceux-ci s'accrochèrent alors à lui. L'Auror qui les accompagnait passa son bras autour du sien et il transplana. Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur du bâtiment et les plus jeunes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Il faisait glacial ici.

\- Vous êtes venu voir votre père, Monsieur Dumbledore ? S'assura-t-il en allant vers un bureau débordant de dossiers.

Il agita sa baguette magique en lançant un sort. Un grand lynx en sortit et commença à faire les cent pas, réchauffant l'atmosphère autour d'eux.

\- C'est cela. Répondit Newt.

\- C'est une fâcheuse nouvelle. Nous n'aurions jamais cru qu'Albus Dumbledore pourrait finir à Azkaban.

Tous les Aurors savaient pertinemment ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il avait fini ici. Mais ils avaient un tel respect pour lui que personne ne semblait pouvoir l'accepter. Ils venaient jusqu'à sa cellule quand ils étaient de service ici et ils regardaient cet homme si grand se détruire en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pensé à un sortilège d'Imperium ?

\- Tout le monde nous le demande. Répondit Newt. Et nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'était pas sous Imperium.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda l'homme à la peau foncée.

\- On suppose qu'il a toujours été comme ça… Souffla-t-il.

Il se frotta la nuque en pensant encore aux mots que sa sœur lui avaient reportés. Il y pensait très souvent. Parce que c'était tellement horrible d'apprendre que pour votre père que vous aimiez tant, vous n'étiez que des objets. Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait une telle affinité avec ces enfants qui s'accrochaient à lui comme s'il était leur messie ?

C'était d'ailleurs étrange de voir ça de la part de Modestie… Il aurait juré qu'elle le haïssait. Pourtant elle s'accrochait à lui derechef dès que l'Auror lui jetait un regard. Une bonne chose parce que Croyance semblait être sur le point de déferler ses pouvoirs à tout instant…

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir mon père ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire tendu.

\- Bien sûr. Restez près de moi et du patronus.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra lui parler sans vous ? Demanda Newt.

Il se trouva un peu trop froid et reprit :

\- S'il vous plaît ?

\- Vous savez faire un patronus ? demanda-t-il en les emmenant vers les cellules.

\- Oui. Je suppose qu'il sera assez puissant.

\- Je resterais dans les parages. Dit-il. On ne voudrait pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

\- Merci.

Newt lui jeta un sourire hésitant alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Ils pouvaient voir les gens qui se pressaient contre les barreaux en poussant des sons presqu'animaux. Ils pouvaient en trouver d'autres recroquevillés dans un coin, suppliant des gens qu'ils ne pouvaient plus supplier… Ils étaient en train de se faire ronger par quelque chose de tellement horrible.

Certains en oubliait leur nourriture et devenait famélique à force de se priver de manger et de boire. Et quand était-il des odeurs ?

Sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas venir ici et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Malgré la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour son père, il ne tenait pas non plus à le voir dans un état affreux et innommable.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il vers les enfants.

Croyance hocha la tête et Modestie souffla un « oui ». Elle regardait les corps, le visage fermé. Il lui tenait la main et elle tremblait.

\- Vous pouviez rester sur la barque si vous préfériez.

\- Non, je préfère être avec toi ! Répondit Croyance.

Newt n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre par un sourire parce qu'il y eut une décharge d'énergie opaline et que des prisonniers se jetèrent sur les barreaux, étendant la main pour essayer d'effleurer la jeune fille qui poussa un cri.

Les Détraqueurs eux-même se mirent à tournoyer autour d'eux. Kingsley souleva sa baguette et son patronus chassa les bêtes avides. Il se tourna vers Newt qui resserra Modestie contre lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tant que vous avez un patronus et que les grilles sont solides, rien. Répondit Newt. Les pouvoirs de Modestie ne sont pas de ceux qu'on a l'habitude de voir.

Et ceux de Croyance non plus…

Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus parce qu'il n'en savait, en fait, absolument rien…

\- D'accord. Quelle tente de contrôler ça.

La blonde lui lança un regard venimeux. Si elle en était capable, elle l'aurait déjà fait !

Newt la resserra de plus belle alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol de pierre et se réverbéraient contre les murs de pierres, assistés par quelques gouttes qui tombaient sans cesse. C'était une ambiance au moins aussi malsaine que les cris qui les accompagnaient. Que les créatures qui tentaient de tournoyer autour d'eux.

\- Tu les vois ? Demanda Croyance.

Modestie tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les… Détraqueurs ?

Il leva les yeux vers Newt qui opina avant de s'adresser à la gamine.

\- Ces créatures qui ont l'air de robe émaciées.

\- Oui. Dit-elle.

Si ce n'était pas la preuve ultime qu'elle avait maintenant de la magie en elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur fallait. Mais en regardant les cheveux de la fillette, il se demanda s'ils devaient faire quelque chose contre ça.

Elle pouvait enfin être avec son frère dans le monde qu'ils désiraient tellement connaître. Et elle possédait de quoi se défendre. Mais aussi se mettre dans les problèmes…

Mais si la magie était en train de devenir de la vraie magie, elle pourrait même aller à Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas donné pour Croyance…

C'était des questions qu'ils devraient se poser en temps et en heure…

\- On arrive. Annonça Kingsley, comme pour approuver ses pensées.

\- Merci. Dit Newt. On peut rester seuls ?

\- Oui, oui. Sachez, jeune Dumbledore, que si quelque chose ne va pas…

\- On vous appellera. Merci.

Le magizoologiste lui lança un sourire et il attendit qu'il se soit éloigné, non sans qu'il ait pris le relai niveau patronus, pour s'approcher de la prison.

Les Détraqueurs étaient dangereux parce qu'ils n'aspiraient qu'à vous voler tout souvenir joyeux et qu'ils vous détruisaient de l'intérieur… Newt avait la sensation qu'un Détraqueur venait de passer la barrière de son patronus et s'emparait de tout ce qu'il avait…

Il était devant son père. Il le voyait misérable, recroquevillé, comptant des petits galets sur le sol en fredonnant une chanson qui lui était que trop familière…

\- Papa ? Fit Newt en s'avançant.

Il lança un coup d'œil à gauche vers Croyance qui lui broyait le bras, à droite vers Modestie qui se contentait de rester près de lui.

\- Newt ?

La voix du vieillard sortait… eh bien, vieille et fatiguée. Exactement comme on s'attendait que les personnes âgées parlent alors que lui avait toujours été tellement plein de vigueur et de vie.

Le rire qui sortit de ses lèvres avait l'air fou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu veux te repaître du spectacle de la Bête ?!

\- Je m'y connais en Bête, papa. Et tu n'en es pas une.

\- Tu as bien plus de pitié pour ces choses-là.

Le mépris dans son ton était effroyable. Était-ce bien l'homme qui avait toujours écouté tout ce qui le passionnait avec joie ?

Non…

\- Tu as l'air médusé. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Papa, je voulais te voir parce que nous avons besoin de ton aide.

\- Besoin de mon aide ?

Il éclata d'un nouveau rire semblant tout aussi fou.

\- Là, vous êtes là. Où étais-tu pendant trois mois, Newt ? je pensais que tu viendrais ! Que t'as fait cet homme ?

\- Ce que tu espérais qu'il fasse à Tina ou Queenie.

Il frissonnait, se détestant de parler de la sorte, mais il entendit son père rire de plus belle. Il n'y avait que moquerie dans ces accents…

\- Tu t'es donc vendu à un homme ? Je me doutais bien que tu agissais bizarrement avec lui.

\- La F… Newt et Monsieur Graves s'aiment ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sont ensemble ! Protesta Croyance.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Questionna Dumbledore.

Il semblait qu'il n'avait même pas entendu sa réponse. Folie ou vraie personnalité ?

Le vieux Sorcier se redressa et marcha jusqu'aux barreaux auxquels il s'accrocha. Il regarda l'un et l'autre.

\- Un Sorcier et une… personne remplie de magie.

\- Sorcier ? Souffla Croyance en se tournant vers Newt.

Pourtant, Monsieur Graves disait qu'il était un… Cracmol ? Non ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Croyance.

\- Mais oui. Venez me poser des questions et n'écoutez pas les réponses. Se moqua l'homme.

\- Papa, je ne te permets pas de faire du mal à ses enfants…

\- Le garçon est à peine plus jeune que toi. Ça me fait étrange de te voir comme ça. J'aurais cru que tu n'en avais qu'après les animaux. Ton monde n'a aucun sens…

Newt pinça les lèvres et il leva les yeux vers son patronus qui perdait en éclat. Être joyeux dans un moment pareil, c'était dur… Son père connaissait absolument tous ces points faibles.

\- Ton petit ami n'est pas fréquentable, Newton. Ne voit pas en moi un ennemi. Je veux ton père. Je veux que tu ailles bien. Tu dois le fuir.

\- Connais-tu Tom Jedusor ? Questionna Newt en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Tom Jedusor ?

\- C'est un jeune Sorcier.

\- Je le connais, en effet. Nous l'avons envoyé chez vous. Une solution de repli.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea le magizoologiste.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui vendait le pot aux roses si facilement.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, Newton.

\- Vous vouliez que quelqu'un reprenne votre œuvre s'il arrivait quelque chose.

\- Je ne pensais pas que toi ou ton ridicule petit ami pourrait nous battre. Mais nous étions prêts à toute éventualité.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna son fils.

Les lèvres du vieillard s'étirèrent à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir ?

C'était étrange… Albus semblait tout à coup plus vivant. Il n'était pas en train de se nourrir de pensées heureuses, les Détraqueurs lui en avaient trop volées, mais quelque chose dans ce qu'ils faisaient l'amusait sans nul doute.

Un frisson parcouru Newt à l'instant où l'énergie opaline émana de Modestie. Il y eut des cris, des protestations, des menaces de faire goûter à cette petite beaucoup trop de douleurs.

Ou de plaisir…

Modestie trembla et le Magizoologiste la resserra contre lui. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, se demandant comment il y résistait.

\- Je vois… Chuchota Albus en souriant. Newton ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous en sortiez comme ça. Reprit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es notre père. Tu devrais vouloir que tes filles et ton fils puissent vivre dans un monde sûr, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites de votre vie, dis-moi ? Est-ce que vous méritez seulement ce que tu me demandes ?

Il lui lança un sourire glacial. Aussi glacial que l'air ambiant.

\- Tina est seule et adjointe au Maire et Queenie s'en sort très bien comme couturière, on adore ses robes. Et elle sort avec le Moldu que vous avez peut-être eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Jacob.

\- Et toi ? Reprit-il.

Ses yeux pétillaient étrangement mais il lissait aussi un certain dégoût.

\- Que t'ont fait les Moldus ? Je pensais que tu les aimais…

\- Il semble que je suis un bon acteur. Je les déteste. Je ne veux pas être à leur merci. Ils ont fait beaucoup de mal, tu sais. J'ai passé ma vie à devoir vous protéger…

\- De quoi ?! Puisque tu nous as fait tant de mal !

\- Pourtant, tu es heureux avec ton ami. Percival Graves… Je pense que tu peux me remercier.

Newt secoua la tête. Il eut une vague de mépris puis d'incompréhension et, enfin, de mépris en voyant le sourire de son père.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que maman a rompu avec toi ?

Modestie se resserra contre leur protecteur alors que Croyance avait les yeux écarquillés. On ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Albus Dumbledore et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Honnêtement, comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui avait pu élever un être aussi doux que sa Fée ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle se doutait que j'aurais un jour des desseins sombrent sans en être sûr.

\- Tu désirais rencontrer Gellert. Tu voulais prendre ta revanche sur les Moldus, je comprends bien… Mais je ne comprends pas d'autres choses…

Le sourire de son père était à nouveau moqueur alors que son regard annonçait qu'il en savait tellement plus que lui. Il se souvenait de ce regard dans son enfance. Il se souvenait n'avoir rien contre lui. Au contraire. Ça voulait dire qu'il y avait tellement à apprendre. Et il voulait tant être capable de rendre son père fier.

En était-il seulement capable ?

Le patronus était bien là. Il voyait sa lumière mais il était incapable d'en ressentir les effets. C'était comme si les Détraqueurs ne cessaient de s'en prendre à lui. La différence étant que d'une certaine manière, il aurait été content de nourrir ces créatures. Mais là, il avait juste envie de vomir.

Que tout s'arrête…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi Jedusor ? Pourquoi prendre des risques ? Vous saviez pertinemment que si on vous arrêtait, ce qu'on a fait, vous seriez à Azkaban.

\- Newton, tu n'es pas idiot. Ne me laisse pas croire que mon fils est un idiot.

Les sourcils du Magizoologiste se froncèrent et il se tourna vers la petite fille.

\- Tu as dit que tu l'entendais parler seul ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Il avait l'air d'être en conversation ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il leva les yeux vers son père. Les orbes se rencontrèrent et si le jeune homme frissonna d'horreur, il le soutint.

\- Gellert est mort à cause d'un sortilège de videntrailles mais Percival m'a juré que ce n'était pas de sa faute…

\- Et tu l'as cru ?

\- Je n'ai pas de raison de ne pas le croire. D'autant plus lorsqu'il me dit qu'il craint que ce soit pour que je pense que c'est lui qui l'a fait.

Le châtain secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui c'était l'idée mais j'espère que ce n'est pas la tienne, papa. C'est très mal me connaître.

Il baissa à nouveau le regard, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps celui de son père. Il sentit une caresse sur sa main gauche.

\- Personne ne se tue comme ça.

\- À part les personnes qui ne sont plus très saines mentalement. Intervint tout de même Albus.

\- Gellert savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que s'il se tuait, ce ne serait pas fini…

Le regard de son père changea.

C'était celui-là.

Celui qu'il avait essayé de faire apparaître pendant toute son enfance en espérant qu'il pourrait exister aux yeux de son père. La fierté.

\- C'est un fantôme. Et c'est pour ça que Modestie entendait une conversation à sens-unique. Elle est Moldue et elle ne peut pas entendre ou voir les fantômes.

Il y eut des cris et des hurlements dans les cellules voisines. « Laissez-la moi ! » rugissait-on. « Je veux la tuer ! » crachait un autre. « Si je mets la main dessus… »

\- C'est presque fini, Modestie. Annonça Newt.

\- Tu comprends ? Dit le vieillard. Vous êtes échec et mat. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre un fantôme. C'est nous qui avons gagné.

\- Pas vraiment… Tu me connais, tu connais Tina et Queenie mais nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Répéta Albus.

Newt emmena les enfants avec lui et il entendit un grognement, presqu'un hurlement, venant de son père. Il se fondait avec la masse de fou.

\- Revient Newt !

Il avait envie de lui lancer un cruel « jamais ». Mais il se retint.

Il ne voulait pas être comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne lâcherait pas sa souffrance à un autre moment…


	19. Chapitre 18: Les amuses-gueules

\- Percival !

Celui-ci leva les yeux et il croisa les yeux de Newt quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le voit s'enfuir. De ce qu'il avait attrapé de sa tenue, il comprenait la démarche. Il était un peu chamboulé et c'était peut-être à cause des récents évènements, du ressentiment qu'il avait à l'idée de devoir aller s'excuser à James Potter ou tout simplement parce que Queenie avait encore vomi lorsqu'ils étaient revenus…

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en regardant vers les escaliers.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un endroit sûr tant que c'est là que Modestie est.

\- C'est une enfant charmante. Lui dit Queenie.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

En fait si, un peu. Elle avait un visage horriblement fermé.

\- Je devrais plutôt aller faire une jolie tu-sais-quoi pour Newt. Tu dois adorer ça ! Lança-t-elle.

Elle porta son doigt à ses lèvres, réfléchissant.

\- Je me demande ce que tu penses de ça.

Et les barrières mentales s'amenuisèrent pour lui permettre d'aller y picorer. Mais avec une certaine réserve tout de même.

\- Ooooh ! Souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Vraiment ? Eh bien, tu es étonnant, Percy.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

Il se tourna vers elle et lui prit l'épaule, mais sans violence.

\- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Queenie. Et comme tu en as eu un aperçu…

\- Mais un aperçu délicat et distingué. Souligna-t-elle.

\- … Je sais comment ça se passe. Tu es enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit et porta son doigt à sa lèvre pour lui faire signe de se taire.

\- Mais…

Elle se pencha vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau parce qu'il lui laissait explorer certaines de ses pensées.

\- Tu le sais à cause des Elfes de Maisons ! Ces Créatures sont prodigieuses, Newt devrait le savoir et toi…

Elle lui tira la joue comme une grand-mère.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de faire semblant que tu as tout compris tout seul.

\- Je sais. Désolé ?

\- Pardonné. Mais va vite voir Newt. Pas besoin d'être Legillimens pour savoir que tu dois lui manquer. Certifia-t-elle.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil puis lui tapota la joue, frottant son pouce.

Il la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes puis grimpa les escaliers.

\- Repose-toi bien. Et je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose auprès de Modestie. On saura le fin mot de l'histoire. Lui dit-il alors qu'il montait les marches.

\- Oui !

Elle agita la main vers lui et partit vers la Grande Salle pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. Elle avait besoin de donner quelque chose à ce petit mi-Sorcier, mi-Moldu qui grandissait dans son ventre…

Même s'il avait du mal à se retrouver dans cette école, Percival se rendit vers sa chambre. Il priait juste pour que les escaliers ne fassent pas trop des siennes et qu'il puisse rejoindre Newt rapidement.

À moins qu'il doive attendre qu'il le rejoigne, allez savoir dans quelle tenue.

Il sortit de la suite des marches et arriva sur le palier. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui montaient vers la salle des professeurs et il entendit une voix qui lui semblait insupportable.

Malchance ? Destin biaisé ?

Mais c'était bien la voix de ce James. Et de ses amis. Il se tourna et regarda l'adolescent avec les autres de sa classe. Il inspira profondément et s'en alla vers le groupe.

Dès qu'il arriva, il le vit sursauter et attrapa sa baguette, la brandissant en sa direction avec une certaine agressivité.

Ça n'allait pas être facile…

\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi. Je sais où est Croyance maintenant et ce n'était pas de ta faute. Donc… désolé. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Mais il avait aussi envie de lui dire que ça se reproduirait encore moins s'il arrêtait d'être idiot et arrogant. Il avait plus envie de trouver Madame Gobeplanche pour s'excuser que celui-ci. Mais, au moins, on pouvait dire que c'était chose faite à présent.

Une épine en moins dans son pied.

Il se retourna et partit vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa.

Comme il les escaladait, il entendit du bruit et leva les yeux, voyant Newt venir vers lui.

\- Je suis là. Appela-t-il en grimpant les marches.

Il arriva auprès de lui et posa la main sur la rampe.

\- Les escaliers en ont trop faits ? Questionna Newt en lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif.

\- J'aurais préféré. J'ai vu ce James Potter et je me suis excusé.

\- C'est bien.

\- C'est ce que ta mère voulait.

\- Alors tu n'en pensais pas un mot. Souffla le Magizoologiste.

Il se tourna et taquina Pickett qui avait l'air de boudé. Ce qui lui plaisait chez son amant, c'était aussi qu'il ne le jugeait pas. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interaction avec autrui. Il s'en moquait qu'il n'ait pas pensé une seule de ses excuses. Il comprenait qu'il avait déjà du mal à juste les formuler. Et il avait fait l'effort…

Ils remontèrent le couloir puis arrivèrent dans la chambre où Newt le laissa entrer en premier. Hank était tranquillement installé sur le lit. Graves n'oublia pas de s'incliner lorsque les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. C'était trop souvent arriver que son amant doive intervenir pour lui empêcher une attaque car il avait oublié la politesse à laquelle l'animal était maladivement attaché.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon, se penchant légèrement pour embrasser ses lèvres pâles.

\- Je suis allé à Azkaban.

Percival se pencha à quelques centimètres de lui, à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je devais voir mon père. Lui répondit-il.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, joignant leurs lèvres alors que la main de son aîné se plaçait doucement sur la courbe de sa taille.

\- Ton père ?

\- Je pensais qu'il connaîtrait peut-être Jedusor. Si tout ça était un plan de ton père, de près ou de loin.

Le Maire lui caressa la joue, n'aimant pas ça.

\- Et alors ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Ton… père s'est donné la mort pour revenir en fantôme ?

Il venait de dire ça d'un ton presque anodin. Et en même temps, il y avait de l'interrogation dans sa voix. Comme s'il se demandait vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés à ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ce qu'a dit mon père. Et peut-être que c'est logique ? Il s'est bien tué dans l'espoir que je te déteste. Que tu dis.

\- Je peux me tromper.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Newt appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Mais je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je te fais confiance.

Il s'éloigna et redressa le visage vers lui.

\- Ils disent que Jedusor travaille avec eux et c'est probablement ton père qui lui donne des ordres. En fantôme…

Plus il le répétait et plus ça avait l'air délirant, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce n'était pas la magie, pas le fait qu'un fantôme soit derrière tout ça qui était dingue. C'était le fait que, comme Albus avant lui, Gellert avait tout préparé. Il avait tout manigancé et les rouages s'étaient tellement bien agencés. C'était irréel, impossible. Et pourtant…

Percival le relâcha et commença à faire les cents pas en soupirant. Newt le regarda faire quelques secondes puis il sembla préférer le plafond.

\- Je me demande si on peut seulement faire quelque chose. C'est un fantôme. On ne peut rien faire contre un fantôme. Dit finalement le Maire.

Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Pas vrai ?

\- Les Fantômes ne sont pas des Animaux Fantastiques alors je ne suis pas sûr mais je dirai… « vrai » ? Souffla Newt.

\- Alors quoi ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut l'arrêter ? En arrêtant Jedusor ? Est-ce qu'on doit le tuer ?

Le châtain leva les yeux vers lui avec une moue. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure option. D'en venir au meurtre, je veux dire.

Newt alla vers le lit pour s'y asseoir.

\- Un meurtre ne nous sortirait pas de nos problèmes.

\- Tu penses que Jedusor serait aussi un problème en Fantôme ? Tu penses que mon père se préoccupe de tous les Mangemorts ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Et s'il sortait d'Azkaban ?

Newt ne put qu'hausser les épaules puis il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je comprends ce qui te préoccupe. Je pense tout de même que le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir c'est de prendre des mesures drastiques.

\- Et rien ne nous prouve qu'il reviendra en fantôme. Répliqua Percival.

\- Je sais.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, je ne ferais pas. Lui assura-t-il Si tu penses qu'Azkaban est préférable, très bien. Je te suivrais. Mais je tiens aussi à ce qu'on soit sûrs de ça. Tous les problèmes qu'on a eu dernièrement étaient dû au fait qu'on croyait avoir gagné quand on était les perdant depuis le début. Et je veux que tu puisses avoir une vie sereine. Je veux que tu aies autant d'animaux que tu le veuilles et que tu sois heureux.

Newt leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le penses vraiment mais c'est très mignon.

Il se redressa, donnant une dernière caresse à Hank, et s'avança vers son aimé qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je veux te voir heureux.

\- Je suis heureux. Mais je crois qu'on ne peut rien changer. De tout temps, il y a toujours eu des guerres. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse au juste ? Même si on arrête Jedusor, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je pense que ton père trouvera quelqu'un d'autre à corrompre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose. Dit-il.

Newt appuya sa tête contre son épaule en réfléchissant.

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on peut les mettre dans un état de catatonie momentané grâce a de puissantes magies.

\- Alors qui en est capable ?

Le magizoologiste se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il abaissa les mains pour prendre celles de Percival et remonta les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu le peux, non ? Tu utilises la magie sans baguette. Et peut-être que si tu te fais aider par maman… Fit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Je ne pense pas. Répliqua-t-il avec un ton d'excuse.

\- Croyance ? Ses pouvoirs sont…

Il secoua la tête, s'interrompant.

\- Il ne se contrôle pas…

\- Je pensais la même chose. Et on ne sait même pas demander à Modestie.

Il fronça les sourcils en cherchant une idée. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui était capable de tant de pouvoirs ! Est-ce qu'ils devaient s'adresser à Séraphine pour qu'elle les oriente vers des personnes puissantes ? Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Ni même que ce soit réalisable. Déjà à l'époque où il sortait avec elle, elle aurait probablement préféré se couper une main que lui venir en aide dans les moments où il en avait le plus besoin…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste ? Demanda Newt.

\- Quelqu'un de puissant qui aurait un sort pour entraver un Fantôme ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que Jedusor pourrait quoique ce soit sans mon père.

\- Même s'il s'en sort sans lui, il sera toujours temps de l'envoyer à Azkaban à ce moment-là. Ou de faire les deux en même temps pour être sûr.

\- Ça semblerait plus logique. Répondit Graves.

Il recommença à marcher en réfléchissant. Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne lui venait ?!

\- Je crois savoir… Dit Newt.

Son compagnon se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- La femme qui a fait de Clay ce qu'il est…

\- Quoi ? On n'est même pas sûrs qu'elle soit seulement en vie. Dit-il avec un soupir.

\- Mais elle l'est peut-être… Et elle a quand même réussi à changer un homme en quelque chose d'autre. Je pense que c'est peut-être notre chance. Insista Newt.

Son compagnon eut un soupir et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on la trouve ?

\- Je dois voir avec Clay.

\- D'accord. Je m'occupe des enfants et j'attendrais la réponse de Séraphine.

Newt s'approcha de lui pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci. J'essaierais d'être rapide. Est-ce que tu veux garder Hank avec toi ?

Le Maire se tourna vers l'hippogriffe qui était toujours installé sur le lit, visiblement ravi d'y être installé.

\- Je préfère autant que tu le récupères. Lui dit-il.

Le magizoologiste lui répondit par un sourire puis il s'approcha de son ami à quatre pattes. Il le caressa et le prit dans ses bras avant de s'apprêter à partir. Son compagnon suivit le mouvement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber en songeant à la bague que le Niffler lui avait promis de lui laisser. La même bague qu'il lui avait dérobée et qui était officiellement à lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Foutu Clay.


	20. Chapitre 19: Les Grandes Discussions

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus d'Azkaban, Modestie et Croyance étaient un peu chamboulés mais ils n'en montraient pas grand-chose. La fillette par habitude, l'adolescent parce qu'il ne voulait pas attrister ses protecteurs. Et ce soir, alors qu'ils se demandaient encore si le monde magique pouvait être aussi horrible, ils s'installaient à la table des Poufsouffles. Queenie était partie et Newt aussi. Ils se retrouvaient par conséquent seuls avec Percival qui les avaient emmenés ici parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait moins à s'occuper d'eux de la sorte.

Les enfants étaient en effet occupés à manger alors qu'il lançait un regard à McGonagall, elle-même occupée à déguster son repas. Une part d'elle avait plus que clairement envie de se resservir mais elle ne se le permettait pas, jetant un coup d'œil au plat de son voisin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Modestie.

Elle sentit les éclats opalins sortirent d'elle et elle se tendit en se rapprochant de son frère. D'un mouvement de main, Percival fit jaillir une sorte de _protego_ pour empêcher une fille de s'approcher d'eux. Modestie regarda ladite fille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On attends simplement que Seraphine nous contacte.

\- Non. Dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Nous. _Nous_.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, posant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Nous devons en parler avec Newt.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés sur le fait de ne pas mêler les enfants dans tout ça. La logique voulait qu'on ne les y mêle pas mais, peut-être…

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Vous voulez arrêter Jedusor et un Fantôme. Dit Modestie. Vous voulez de l'aide ?

\- Mais non. Répondit son frère.

Elle sourit, sans la moindre joie, lorsque l'homme ne répondit pas.

\- Je crois que si. Souffla-t-elle. Comment ?

\- Rien n'est dit. Mais c'est une possibilité.

\- Si on peut t'aider, ce sera avec joie ! Répondit Croyance.

L'homme n'en doutait et il se pencha sur la table pour frictionner les cheveux d'ébènes.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont quoi il s'embarquait au final.

µµµ

Newt poussa la porte se chez lui. L'odeur des animaux l'assaillit bien avant le cri de certaines bêtes. Il posa Hank sur le sol et le regarda trottiner joyeusement pour s'installer dans son panier.

\- Clay ?! Appela-t-il.

Il avança à travers les montagnes d'or et de bijoux. La Bête arriva d'un pas rapide, faisant tomber certaines piles qui se déversèrent dans un bruit épouvantable. Newt ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis sourit quand il sentit des pattes autour de lui. Il leva le visage vers le bec proéminent alors qu'il caressait la fourrure sombre.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien mais tu me manquais !

\- Tu me manques aussi. Lui assura-t-il.

Il lui caressa les poils de plus belle avant d'enfuir son visage dans son pelage.

\- Vous avez fini ? Vous allez rentrer ? Questionna-t-il avec impatience.

\- Pas vraiment. Bientôt. Jura Newt.

\- Bientôt. Répéta la créature avec déception.

Il relâcha le magizoologiste et décida de bouder en allant ranger ses pièces et ses bijoux.

\- On a besoin de savoir si tu peux contacter la personne qui t'a fait ce sort. Dit-il en le suivant.

\- Elle doit être morte. Répondit l'animal en déplaçant une pièce.

\- On n'en a pas la certitude.

\- La seule certitude que j'ai c'est qu'elle reviendrait si le sort se brisait ! Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ça arrive. Rappela-t-il férocement.

Il se vautra dans ses joyaux, appréciant de plus belle d'être capable de débusquer la moindre pièce à plusieurs kilomètre à la ronde.

\- Je t'en prie, Clay.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je redevienne Humain ? Pourquoi est-ce que qui que ce soit le voudrait ? Lui dit-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Moi je te préfère en animal. Promis le jeune Sorcier.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Je ne sais même pas comment tu restes avec ce truc. Percival Graves.

Le Niffler émit un grognement et un reniflement en même temps, ce qui en résulta un son particulier…

\- Tu penses qu'elle acceptera d'apparaître car je lui demande ? Questionna l'immense créature.

\- Non.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mais on peut peut-être faire une potion grâce à toi. Peut-être avec quelques poils ? Proposa Newt, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Des poils ? _Mes_ poils ?!

\- Pour avoir un reste de sa magie…

\- Tu veux m'arracher des poils ?! Je pensais que nous étions amis ! Protesta Clay.

\- Nous sommes amis et je t'aime ! Jura-t-il.

Le Niffler géant fit une moue, ce qui était vraiment étrange sur un bec de canard difforme, et il maugréa de plus belle. Newt était presque sûr d'entendre son ami insulter Percival mais il voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute…

µµµ

\- Percival ?

L'intéressé se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher, pouvez-vous venir me voir ?

\- Oui. J'emmène les enfants d'abord. Est-ce que le mot de passe est toujours le même ?

\- Oui.

Elle lui donna le coin d'un fragment de sourire puis elle s'en retourna. Elle avait du travail et elle voulait le terminer rapidement pour pouvoir se coucher tôt.

\- Croyance n'est plus un enfant. Dit Modestie.

L'homme répondit par un léger sourire, se retenant de soupirer.

\- C'est une façon de parler. Informa-t-il. Vous êtes prêts pour vous coucher ?

\- Oui. Dit Croyance.

\- Oui… Reprit sa sœur.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se coucher bien plus tôt avec leurs mères. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre vie. D'un autre côté, elle préférait ceci.

\- Montez alors. J'arrive de suite, je mettrais un sort pour que personne ne risque de venir vous embêter.

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers Percival et il sourit.

\- Merci.

Il s'avança de deux pas, les mains toujours serrées sur sa chemise. Il écarta les bras pour le serrer contre lui puis se rétracta. Alors Graves l'attrapa et l'enlaça.

\- Dépêchez-vous que vous puissiez vous doucher avant que j'arrive.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? Tenta Croyance d'une petite voix.

Ses joues étaient rouges, signe qu'il s'en voulait de poser cette question…

\- Je vais passer par la bibliothèque.

\- D'accord. Bonne recherche.

Modestie serra la main de son frère et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. Elle semblait s'être déjà habitué au fait qu'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et qu'on pouvait très vite se perdre. Ce pourquoi elle avait l'air encore plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

Lui, il remonta un couloir pour arriver vers des marches de marbre qu'il escalada rapidement. Il dut passer par d'autres escaliers qui, eux, étaient en roue libre et ne lui permettait pas d'avancer comme il voulait. Il priait pour qu'il finisse par s'y retrouver.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques allers-retours, et plusieurs insultes envers ces pauvres escaliers, qu'il arriva à la bibliothèque. Il vit le regard glacé de Madame Pince.

\- Il est tard, vous ne devriez pas être ici à empêcher les honnêtes gens de dormir.

\- Je dois faire une recherche rapide. Je peux emprunter des livres ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Vous auriez dû vous y prendre plus tôt. Dépêchez-vous. Et faites attention, le dernier livre que vous avez pris était un peu abîmé.

\- J'avais été surpris. Répondit Percival.

C'était le cas de le dire.

Il avait vu la photographie de sa mère et il avait été tellement sidéré. Ses doigts s'étaient serrés et ça c'était reproduit à chaque fois qu'il était revenu voir l'image. La seule qu'il n'ait jamais trouvé de sa mère. Il s'y était beaucoup trop accroché. Chaque fois qu'il parvenait à venir la voir, son cœur battait plus fort.

Et il se détestait pour ça.

Il aurait voulu que la seule personne qui lui faisait un tel effet, ce soit Newt. Ce n'était pas pareil. Mais il se sentait encore plus faible en cédant à la joie de revoir sa mère… Il aurait voulu pouvoir la connaître. Il se demandait souvent si c'était sa faute ou celle des Moldus. Il avait longtemps détesté les Moldus parce qu'il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et il aurait pu continuer.

Il aurait pu être l'arme de son père.

Mais il faisait son possible pour ne pas être affecté par sa noirceur et pour toujours voir le positif. Il savait que ses relations amoureuses passées l'avaient souvent aidé. Et il supposait que c'était la raison majeure pour laquelle son père avait tellement cherché à toutes les détruire…

Mais la relation qui avait le plus importance était sans nul doute celle qu'il avait maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi cet amour était si important mais il le chérissait.

Alors qu'il songeait à ça pour essayer de ne pas penser à sa mère, il piocha les livres. Ceux qui pourraient les aider. Tout ce qui traitait des Fantômes, des Magiciens puissants ou des Sorts peu connu.

N'importe quoi.

Il avait les bras chargés de livres lorsqu'il quitta la bibliothèque, remerciant une nouvelle fois Madame Pince. Elle lui répondit par un mouvement sec du menton.

Percival repartit vers le couloir des professeurs. Il utilisa le mot de passe pour traverser les couloirs et s'arrêta à sa chambre pour poser les ouvrages avant de revenir vers la salle réservée aux enfants. Il frappa à la porte, bien sûr, et attendit qu'on l'invite à rentrer. Ce qui ne tarda pas trop longtemps.

Croyance était installé dans son lit, tentant de lire un livre où un lapin remuait sur la couverture. Modestie se débattait avec ses cheveux, essayant de peigner la crinière abondante qu'elle possédait maintenant.

\- Ça se passe bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Dirent les enfants en même temps.

\- Vous voulez que je vous lisse une histoire ?

Une question bien particulière, surtout qu'il ne le faisait pas pour Croyance. Néanmoins, ça arrivait que Newt rejoigne l'adolescent pour lui raconter des choses qu'il avait fait durant la journée ou comment s'occuper des animaux. Des histoires, en quelque sortes…

\- Nous n'avons pas cinq ans. Dit Modestie.

\- Je ne pense pas ça. … Quel âge tu as ?

\- Huit ans. Lui répondit-elle.

Il acquiesça.

\- Pas d'histoires, alors ?

Elle secoua la tête mais s'arrêta au milieu du mouvement pour se tourner vers Croyance qui avait la tête basse.

\- Tu veux une histoire ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas utile. Répondit Croyance.

Modestie plissa les yeux puis leva le visage vers leur protecteur.

\- Vous pouvez nous raconter une histoire ?

Il acquiesça et s'avança.

\- Il était une fois trois frères qui devaient traverser la rivière par une nuit de pleine lune. À minuit… malheureusement, le pont qu'ils devaient prendre s'était effondré dans l'eau et ils étaient voués à une mort directe. Mais c'était des Sorciers et ils étaient intelligents…

µµµ

Les papiers se succédaient sur le bureau de Minerva et elle s'était assurée que sa coiffure et sa tenue demeureraient parfaites. Elle attendait que Percival arrive.

Il devait s'être écoulé au moins une heure depuis qu'elle avait demandé à celui-ci de la rejoindre. Peut-être plus. Mais, enfin, elle entendit du bruit. La statue qui se tournait pour révéler quelqu'un.

McGonagall se leva alors, ajusta sa robe de sorcier puis les cheveux qui menaçaient de jaillir de son chignon et elle s'avança. Elle afficha un sourire poli d'usage alors que Percival s'engageait dans la salle du directeur.

\- Ravie de vous voir. Dit-elle en le laissant combler la distance entre elle et lui.

\- Moi de même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle lui fit signe pour qu'il s'asseye et, alors qu'il prenait place, il espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait entendu parler de ses excuses envers James Potter et qu'elle les trouverait suffisantes. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire à nouveau. Oui, il pourrait ravaler son orgueil une fois de plus mais il se demandait s'il ne finirait pas par lui faire vomir ses entrailles juste pour le plaisir.

Il le pensait néanmoins, quand il disait qu'il n'était pas comme son père. Il pouvait céder à la rage, céder à sa négativité mais au final, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Ses erreurs étaient seulement pire que celles du commun des mortels. Et ça, c'était un vrai problème, il le reconnaissait.

\- Newton m'a dit qu'il rentrait dans l'espoir d'arrêter votre père.

\- C'est un Fa…

\- Il me l'a dit. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire poli. Et je sais aussi qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je ne le revois plus. C'est pour ça que je m'adresse à vous. En cas de besoin, vous aurez autant de forces que nous pouvons en donner ici.

\- Je pense qu'elles sont utiles. Répondit Graves. Nous avons Modestie et je ne pense pas que Jedusor restera inactif.

\- Vous avez conscience que personne ne se risquerait à attaquer Poudlard ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ça a beau être une école, nous ne sommes pas en reste. Lui dit-elle. Il y a des élèves qui sont en dernières années et des élèves doués. Nous avons surtout des professeurs. Et nous avons une armée d'Elfes de Maison.

\- Mais nous avons déjà réussi à arrêter une attaque sur le village. Alors que Jedusor était aux commandes. Que pensez-vous qu'il va faire ?

Minerva agita sa baguette et une théière apparut.

\- Thé ? Déthéiné.

\- Volontiers. Répondit-il, ne précisant pas qu'il préférait le café. Et qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir dormir pour l'instant de toute façon.

\- Le plus logique serait de vous attaquer directement chez vous. Reprit-elle.

\- Au manoir ou à la Forêt de Dean ? Parce qu'il a échoué au manoir aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il va attaquer. Mais je ne sais pas quand.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils alors que des traits parfumés coulaient doucement dans les deux tasses.

\- Hm… S'ils ont des plans d'avance, nous devons peut-être réfléchir à plus long terme… Cette gamine que vous avez… Modestie ?

\- C'est la sœur adoptive de Croyance. C'est pour aller la retrouver qu'il a quitté Poudlard. Elle possède les pouvoirs de Fleur-de-Moly.

Il serra les dents en regardant le fond de sa tasse.

\- Je connais la personne qui vivait là avant elle. Je sais qu'elle travaillait sur une potion. Une sorte d'antidote universelle. Une seule goutte pouvait soigner n'importe quoi. Et Modestie dit avoir avalé un flacon entier de… quelque chose. Je pense que ça peut être ça et que ses pouvoirs défient l'entendement. Et Croyance… je pensai que c'était un Cracmol parce qu'il avait cette énergie magique mais il ne semblait pas connaître la magie donc il ne devait pas être capable d'en faire usage. Tout s'est relâché et il est très puissant.

\- D'étranges coïncidences. Dit Minerva.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a anguille sous roche ?

Il se força à borie aussi pour ne pas la laisser faire seule.

\- Je pense que c'est beaucoup trop d'étranges coïncidences. Peut-être que ce sont des bombes à retardement. Que font les pouvoirs de Modestie ? Et ceux de Croyance ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que Modestie est capable de soigner grâce au pouvoir de ses cheveux et qu'elle a une sorte de décharge d'énergie qui attire les gens vers elle.

Il se reprit.

\- Certains gens vers elle. J'ignore pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas avec certains, comme son frère, Newt, moi… Peut-être vous ? Il semblerait que ça n'ait pas fonctionné sur votre ex-mari mais ça c'est peut-être à cause des Détraqueurs. Supposa-t-il.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi ça agit de la sorte. Et j'aimerais beaucoup rencontré les parents de ces enfants.

\- Les biologiques sont morts, la mère adoptive a été tuée par Croyance. Je pense qu'il a eu raison. Souligna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle les battait. Et il y avait peut-être d'autres choses…

Il but une nouvelle gorgée, comme pour empêcher la femme de poser plus de questions qui seraient probablement judicieuses.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont toujours de la famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à son orphelinat.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez aller voir ? Nous attendons toujours le courrier de Seraphine. J'ai bon espoir que ça arrive demain. À moins qu'elle ait dû perdre du temps en faisant des recherches.

\- Je peux aller à Londres mais il n'est pas question que j'emmène les enfants avec moi. Je ne leur imposerai pas de revoir la maison de leur mère.

\- Ils sont en sécurité avec nous. Vous le pensez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec une légère hésitation.

Presqu'impalpable.

Comme si elle s'attendait à ce que son futur gendre ne remette rien en question. D'un autre côté, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était passé tellement d'accident ici depuis qu'ils avaient déposés les enfants…

\- J'ai plus confiance en vous qu'à toute personne à Durmstrang. Je vous laisse les enfants sans crainte. Je leur expliquerai moi-même, cependant. Vous comprenez.

\- Je comprends tout à fait.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Et vous pourrez comprendre que j'aimerais demander à ce qu'on fasse des recherches vis-à-vis de Modestie. Rien qui ne soit dangereux, bien sûr. Nous voulons surtout la guérir.

\- Modestie voudra conserver un minimum de magie, si elle le peut. Newt voudra certainement que ça arrive aussi. Pour qu'elle et son frère ne soient pas séparés.

\- Je comprends, c'est louable. Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire. Je pense qu'il serait bon d'essayer de lui couper les cheveux. D'après Newt, ils ont poussés d'une façon effrayante alors la solution est peut-être là-dedans.

\- Je lui en parlerais. Merci beaucoup Madame McGonagall.

Elle avala la forgée de thé qu'elle avait en bouche.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva. Lui dit-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, Minerva.

Elle lui offrit un de ses rares sourires, comme si elle l'accueillait déjà dans la famille.


	21. Chapitre 20:À gauche,au centre, à droite

La baguette de Queenie s'agitait dans les airs et les ingrédients flottaient joyeusement à travers la pièce, rejoignant un faitout. Une bonne odeur se propageait déjà dans la maison et Jacob dévorait une boule de Berlin, qu'il avait faites plus tôt, en compagnie de Tina.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables. Dit la blonde. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez à ce point manger des choses qui ne sont pas bonnes pour vous ?

\- Elles ne sont peut-être pas bonnes pour notre santé mais notre estomac nous remercie. Répondit Jacob.

Sa compagne soupira alors qu'un liquide vert était ajouté dans la marmite.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Questionna-t-elle vers son cadet.

Celui-ci lui jeta un court regard alors qu'il était accaparé par Joachim, le nourrissant au lait. Comme souvent, il avait Pickett avec lui mais aussi Sammy qui investiguait dans la maison. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à ses sœurs…

Déjà que Dugall était certainement quelque part à les épier.

Rien que cette pensée donnait des sueurs froides à Queenie même si elle savait le Demiguise doux comme un agneau.

\- Non, non. Protesta-t-elle vers lui. Soit un peu de mon côté. Si c'était tes animaux qui ne faisaient que manger des friandises ?

Elle se tourna vers Tina.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Elle n'a pas dit quoi ? Questionna Jacob.

\- Que nous étions des animaux. Sourit Tina.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit.

Elle pivota vers son frère.

\- Merci ! Vous devriez l'écouter !

\- Nous aimerions. Taquina son aînée en s'intéressant également à Newt, dans sa robe jaune.

\- C'est bien une friandise de temps en temps mais pas trop souvent. Par contre, je pense que Jacob fait attention à ce qu'il met dans ses plats et qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. C'est certainement moins gras. La nourriture que je fais pour mes animaux est aussi moins grasse. Termina-t-il.

\- Je crois que nous sommes définitivement des animaux, Jacob.

Queenie soupira alors que son faitout libérait des fumées bleues et une odeur âcre.

Le Moldu se pencha sur ses genoux alors que le Licheur éloignait sa gueule du biberon et secouait la tête. Le châtain se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur son crâne.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit fait pour qu'il aime. Répondit la blonde, certainement aux pensées de son frère.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas.

\- Tu as les poils ?

Il acquiesça et fouilla sa robe pour en sortir un flacon contenant quelques poils noirs. Elle le remercia et alla dans la cuisine pour mettre l'élément final.

\- Tu sais que ça va faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Répondirent Newt et Tina.

\- Non ? Fit Jacob.

Des choses qu'ils n'auraient même pas eu besoin de formuler car ça avait assiégé les pensées de Queenie qui sourit.

\- C'est une potion qui va utiliser la magie dans les poils pour donner l'impression qu'elle s'évapore. Ça devrait appeler la Fée ou la Sorcière, peu importe… Mais on ne sait pas à quelle vitesse ça va agir.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne risque pas de se faire transformer en Niffler ? Et est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux de rester près de lui ? Demanda Jacob.

\- Il est dans la forêt. Dit Newt en donnant un coup de menton vers ladite forêt à l'extérieur.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu…

Le Moldu avait un ton un peu gêné et son ami lui prit la main.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est même une bonne chose ! Nous savons qu'il sait se cacher comme ça. Rassura-t-il.

Alors l'homme répondit par un sourire.

\- Je dépose les poils.

La blonde ouvrit le flacon et laissa glisser les monceaux de pelage dans le récipient.

Une explosion lui répondit et déploya des masses de fumées qui s'éparpillèrent dans le salon, les faisant tousser. Tina poussa un juron en portant sa main à sa bouche et son nez. Jacob se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre mais elle venait d'être ouverte par magie. Il aspira alors de grandes goulées d'air avant de se tourner vers sa compagne.

\- Et voilà… Plus qu'à attendre.

Elle rit, des accents nerveux y résonnant, puis elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil pour s'asseoir avant de souffler :

\- Si ça marche.

\- Si elle est toujours en vie. Reprit Tina.

\- Si elle veut se donner la peine de venir. Termina Jacob, appuyé au-dessus de la fenêtre.

Newt acquiesça, espérant.

µµµ

Passer de la chambre qu'on leur avait assignée, et qui était grand et plaisante, à cette salle dans l'infirmerie, il y avait de quoi déprimé. Surtout que l'infirmière ne cessait de faire des aller-retours, faisant des tests, agitant sa baguette, lui prenant des prélèvements…

Quand elle lui avait demandé un échantillon de salive, elle lui aurait volontiers craché dessus. Inutile de lui rappeler qu'on l'avait laissé prendre des livres à la bibliothèque et qu'elle et son frère pouvaient se plonger dans la magie qu'ils désiraient tant connaître. Ça ne servait à rien.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout. Dit la femme.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit Croyance.

Sa sœur maugréa un « tant mieux » alors qu'elle tournait une page. Il y avait tellement de sort qu'elle rêvait d'apprendre. Mais même si on lui avait dit qu'elle avait de la magie en elle, exactement comme son frère, ils n'avaient pas de baguettes. Tenter ces sorts était probablement impossible.

Et probablement pour le mieux…

Malheureusement.

\- Je vais maintenant te couper les cheveux. Annonça la femme.

Modestie leva les yeux vers elle. Percival l'avait prévenue, et avait obtenu son accord, environ trois heures et trente-sept incursions d'élèves plus tôt. Il lui avait dit que c'était pour la protéger et pour essayer de minimiser les actions de ses cheveux en questions. Et ça, elle avait plutôt hâte.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de redouter qu'on vienne lui sauter dessus que ce soit pour lui conter fleurette, plus ou moins violemment, ou lui proférer des menaces de mort. Elle n'en aimait aucun des deux et elle n'avait pas l'impression que le sort de protection servait à grand-chose. Surtout parce que l'infirmière devait l'abaisser dès qu'un élève était malade ou qu'elle devait faire des aller-venues.

Elle finissait par se méfier de tous ceux qui disaient être malades. En fin de compte, il se trouvait qu'elle ne subissait ces pouvoirs que depuis quelques jours et qu'elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, sauf son frère, pour que ça s'arrête.

\- Allez-y. Dit-elle alors.

Elle se tourna, présentant son dos, et sa masse de cheveux, à la femme. Celle-ci s'approcha avec une paire de ciseaux.

\- C'est presque dommage. Ils sont tellement beaux. Commenta-t-elle.

\- Vous pouvez les avoir si vous voulez.

\- J'aimerai bien. Soupira l'infirmière.

Modestie échangea un regard avec son frère. Est-ce que c'était le problème de l'éclat ?

Elle tendit la main et il la prit, avec un sourire rassurant, la serrant entre les siennes.

\- Je coupe. Annonça la femme comme si elle allait commencer à la tatouer ou à lui prendre un rein.

Elle donna des coups de ciseaux dans la masse, étant la plus régulière possible mais sachant qu'elle devrait s'y reprendre. Toutefois, les cheveux étaient drus et elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux avec tant d'épis qui bifurquaient.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha la masse qu'elle tenait, un léger bruit s'éleva dans la salle. Le bruit de quatre ou cinq kilos de filaments d'or s'effondrant au sol.

\- Et voilà ! Je vais ajuster ça !

Croyance se pencha vers le bord du lit et regarda ces entrelacs d'or avec une certaine stupeur. Il avait toujours connu Modestie avec des cheveux un peu plus long que ce qu'elle portait maintenant et se dire qu'elle avait pu les porter d'une façon aussi démesurée était tout de même palpitant et détonnant.

Quoique ce qui était _vraiment_ sidérant, c'était le fait qu'ils avaient toujours leur couleur dorée maintenant qu'ils avaient été coupés. Il s'était attendu à ce que tout disparaisse et n'en dit rien. C'était stupide… Si c'était dû à ce qu'elle avait mangé, comme le supposait Graves et Modestie, alors c'était évident que l'éclat ne disparaîtrait pas.

Mais est-ce que les pouvoirs… ?

\- Tu te ses mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules alors que l'infirmière lui peignait les cheveux pour voir les inégalités. Et qu'elles étaient présentes !

\- Je vais devoir couper d'encore cinq ou six centimètres. Lui annonça-t-elle.

\- D'accord. Dit Modestie sans sentiment.

Croyance resserra ses mains.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va déjà être plus abordable pour toi. Rassura-t-il.

\- J'en suis sûre aussi. Dit-elle sans la même conviction.

L'infirmière récupéra son ciseau pour recouper correctement mais elle se figea.

\- Mais… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Croyance, inquiet.

La femme leva la main, soulevant les cheveux.

Le plus étrange n'étant pas qu'elle regarde les mèches avec des yeux de merlan frits mais que lesdites mèches s'allongeaient dans sa main. Elles débordaient de sa paume et surgissaient au-dessus de ses doigts et retombaient.

Croyance se pencha sur le côté et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des yeux ronds lorsqu'il se retrouva devant cette masse de cheveux qui continuait de s'étendre à une vitesse presqu'alarmante.

\- Comment c'est possible ?! exigea Modestie qui suivait le regard de son frère.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

Elle se tourna vers son frère qui n'arrivait pas plus à s'en remettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que « Monsieur Percival » a dit au sujet de cette plante ?

\- Il a dit que c'était de la… Fleur de… Moly ? Souffla Croyance en regardant l'infirmière.

\- Je ne connais pas bien les plantes. Je vais aller voir avec le professeur de botanique.

Elle regarda sa salle se remplir avec des filaments d'or comme si un millier d'Ariane avaient prévus de se retrouver ici.

Si elle lança un sourire rassurant à la fillette, elle ne réagit pas. L'infirmière s'empressa alors de quitter la salle, remettant la protection derrière elle. Ce qui était une bonne chose au vu de l'énergie qui émana d'elle. Et Modestie put bientôt voir des Zombis avide de peu importe ce qu'ils voulaient juste là. Contre la porte et contre le champ de force.

µµµ

Gloucester était une grande ville mais Londres l'était encore plus. Et si Percival savait exactement où il devait aller grâce aux indications de Croyance, il savait qu'il aurait eu du mal sans cela. Il était souvent venu ici mais il trouvait toujours que la ville était bien trop grande, surchargée. Dès qu'on devait s'y déplacer comme un Moldu le ferait, c'était un labyrinthe.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment avoir autant d'hôtel dans une même ville ? Toutes ces rues étaient-elles utiles ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup trop de restaurants ? On ne pouvait décemment pas réussir à aller dans tous les restaurants qu'il y avait ici sur une seule vie !

Ou alors on se ruinait…

C'était envisageable.

Toujours était-il qu'il s'orientait grâce aux informations de Croyance, au plan qu'il lui avait dessiné et tous ceux qu'on trouvait par-ci, par-là dans la ville. À croire qu'ils savaient à quel point leur ville était démesurément immense…

Après avoir marché, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent Moldu pour lui pour le bus, il arriva finalement devant l'orphelinat. Un immense « Orphelinat Bellebosse » l'aurait bien indiqué… Et « La Ligue des Fidèles de Salem » aussi…

Il éprouvait immédiatement une forme de mépris et se commanda de se calmer. Il n'était pas sûr que la fille de Mary-Lou, Charité d'après les enfants, était aussi mauvaise que sa mère…

Il poussa donc les grandes portes et s'avança dans le grand hall où il y avait un bureau avec des papiers entreposés au point qu'ils dépassaient presque le front de la jeune femme à la coupe impeccable qui se tenait là. Soit elle avait l'âge de Croyance soit elle était légèrement plus âgée.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il.

\- Bonjour… Que voulez-vous ? Souffla-t-elle, se mettant toute droite sur sa chaise.

\- Je suis venu vous voir à propos d'enfants…

\- Ma mère est absente en ce moment et je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions à ce sujet. Les adoptions sont fermées pour l'instant.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas.

\- Vous venez adopter un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et frotta ses doigts sur le crayon.

\- Ou en déposer ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je suis venu vous parler de deux enfants que j'ai… adoptés.

\- Quels sont leur nom ?

Elle avait l'air bien plus soulagé alors qu'elle prenait des formulaires et qu'elle retaillait son crayon.

\- Croyance et Modestie.

\- Euh… Non. Dit-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir adopté Croyance et Modestie. Ils ne sont pas adoptable…

Elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle doutait du mot qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir s'ils ont déjà rencontré un Tom Jedusor ou un Gellert Graves ? N'importe lequel des deux.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Questionna-t-elle.

Ses doigts allèrent vers un dossier, hésitante.

\- C'est important. Est-ce que vous pouvez le savoir ? Insista Percival en s'avançant.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Où les avez-vous trouvés ? Ils… Ce sont mes frères et sœurs. Ils ont déjà été adoptés. Vous ne pouvez pas les adopter, vous comprenez ?

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Et comprenez que si je les garde avec moi, c'est pour leur bien. Je sais ce qu'il se passe ici. Dit-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien.

\- Où… Où les avez-vous trouvés ?

\- Gloucester.

Ils n'étaient pas là de toute façon, il ne risquait rien pour eux.

\- Comment ?

\- Ils ont fui. Alors je vous demande de répondre. Vous savez que je sais des choses. Et que je pourrais descendre avec la police si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions.

Il se pencha encore plus vers elle, son souffle étant chaud sur son visage. Et elle tremblait.

\- Si ce sont vos frères et si vous éprouvez la moindre affection pour eux. Aidez-moi. J'essaie seulement de faire ce qui est bon pour eux.

Il se pencha un peu plus et elle se recula, mal à l'aise que son dos ne soit plus droit, mais le souffle chaud l'effrayait.

\- Ce sont mes frères et sœurs mais je ne fais pas grand-chose avec eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tristes pour autant mais ma mère va revenir et…

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, Charité.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui de stupeur. Comment connaissait-il son nom si ce n'était parce que ses frères et sœurs l'avaient envoyé ici. Pourquoi l'un ou l'autre voudrait parler d'elle, sinon ?

Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour ça…

\- Bien sûr que si. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? N'essayez pas de me faire avoir peur. Menaça-t-elle.

Sa voix était tremblante et il était clair qu'elle ne savait que dire. Elle avait peur. Vraiment peur.

\- Où serait ma mère ? Insista-t-elle.

Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient. Si elle pouvait espérer qu'on ne verrait pas ses jambes, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ses bras. Même ses mains. Il ne fallait même pas qu'elle essaie d'écrire.

\- Elle est morte.

\- P… Pardon ?

\- Elle est morte. Répéta Percival sur le même ton.

\- Vous mentez. Vous mentez forcément… Si ma mère était morte, je… je le saurai forcément.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment est-elle seulement morte ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Vous me croyez à présent ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle tremblait, essayant de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu abject ridicule mais n'en étant visiblement pas capable. S'il savait quoi que ce soit, si elle pouvait arrêter l'homme, ou la femme, qui avait fait ça !

L'arrêter ? Pourquoi l'arrêter ? Elle devrait le féliciter après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait traverser. Et à ses frères et sœurs…

Elle devrait débattre sur l'affection qu'elle avait sur eux mais elle ravala simplement ce sentiment et ses questions pour mettre toute sa force dans son regard et le plonger dans les yeux de l'homme.

\- Si je vous le dis, vous me direz, vous, ce qu'il en est ?

\- Tom Jedusor ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Ton frère l'a tuée.

\- Cr… Croyance ?

\- Vous avez un autre frère ?

Elle secoua la tête cette fois-ci, le corps tremblant.

\- Croyance. Répéta-t-elle sans y croire.

Il était si doux, si timide, si renfermer. Comment était-ce seulement possible qu'il puisse avoir tué leur mère ? Elle l'avait vu se faire battre tellement de fois sans qu'il ne rechigne…

Son souffle était court.

Elle était sûre qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Et l'homme qui la fixait sans ciller. Son souffle qui se propageait jusqu'à elle, la profondeur de son regard.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez fait… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Ne me croyez pas si vous voulez mais dites-moi ce qu'il en retourne de Tom Jedusor.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient rencontré. Ils ont vu beaucoup de gens, vous savez. On ne peut pas tout garder en tête. On a essayé, vous savez. Mais…

\- Donnez-moi ce que vous avez.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle les étendait vers les dossiers. Elle attrapa les feuillets beiges-jaunes et le tendit vers l'homme dont les longs doigts se fermèrent autour. Il les ouvrit pour les consulter rapidement. Ses yeux se plissèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa première envie vu de lancer ces dossiers au visage de la demoiselle. La seconde fut de les brûler.

Mais il se retint.

\- Merci. Rien d'autre ?

\- Rien…

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Vingt ans…

\- Trouvez-vous une maison où vous ferez semblant d'avoir vingt-et-un ans. Ou trouvez-vous un mari. Je ferai fermer cette maison et je la réduirais en cendres dès que j'en aurais la possibilité.

Il ouvrit à nouveau le dossier.

\- Ils… ils font la manche, vous savez.

Il ne lui lança même pas un regard.

\- Vous aussi ?

\- Ma mère me cherchait un époux.

\- Continuez de chercher. Vous êtes mignonne, vous devrez trouver. Lâcha-t-il, toujours sans un regard.

Il se tourna et partit vers les portes. Lesquelles se fermèrent derrière lui dans un claquement sec. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée des réactions de la fille et il n'en avait rien à faire. Il devait juste se rabattre sur d'autres possibilités. Avec tellement de probabilité, il commençait à croire que McGonagall avait raison.

Et si tout ça était un coup monté ?


	22. Chapitre 21: les éclats étendus

\- Croyance !

Le garçon se redressa dans le lit alors que sa sœur tremblait. Son souffle s'accélérait et se diminuait. Il essayait de se stabiliser mais en vain. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et des marques apparaissaient sur son visage, sa peau pâlissait, ses yeux devenaient blancs.

\- Croyance…

Modestie se leva, attrapant un filin doré pour le voir s'étendre. Ses cheveux n'étaient-ils pas plus long à présent ? Elle aurait voulu juste attraper un ciseau et réessayer l'expérience mais elle n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes réagir à ses pouvoirs.

Faux.

À Azkaban.

Mais elle se souvenait aussi qu'ils étaient dans des cellules et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu venir à elle. Newt seul avait suffi à repousser l'Auror.

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens réagissaient comme ça ? Pourquoi d'autres ne le faisaient pas.

Modestie poussa un cri en voyant des amas gris émaner de lui, comme s'il était au cœur d'une tempête. Une part d'elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras pour le calmer, l'autre la clouait sur son lit, lui disant que si elle l'effleurait, elle mourrait…

\- Croyance…

Il s'avança, son corps continuant d'émettre ces étranges fumerolles. Il s'avança vers la barrière où tout le monde se pressait. Dès que ses doigts effleurèrent la protection, elle explosa, repoussant tous ceux qui s'y agglutinaient. Ils gémirent, pêle-mêle sur le sol et sur les murs.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, le corps ne s'étant pas modifié d'une seule parcelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bonne question.

\- Ils ne t'approcheront pas !

\- Croyance… Ton corps…

Pas que son corps, en fait. Tout était en train de craqueler autour de lui. Le sol et les murs, les vêtements des gens autour. Et pourtant, leur adulation les poussait à se redresser et à se presser toujours plus vers Modestie qui tremblait d'angoisse.

\- Croyance ! J'aimerais qu'on aille ailleurs.

Elle prit ses cheveux dans ses bras et les souleva.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de pouvoir les transporter.

\- Croyance… On devrait aller voir la mère de ta Fée. Dit-il.

Elle serra les dents, souleva la masse de cheveux, alors qu'une partie continuait de traîner sur le sol, et courut vers les escaliers.

\- N'en faites pas à votre tête… N'en faites pas à votre tête. Répétait-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait vers les marches.

\- Modestie !

La voix de son frère se transforma en un cri inquiétant qui manqua de se la faire s'arrêter sur place. Elle avait la conviction qu'il la suivrait.

Quelque chose la suivait en effet : des fissures. Des cris qui allaient de la peur à la haine en passant par le désir. Et ce qui continuait de la sidérer, c'était que des gens restaient inertes sur son passage, la regardant avec de grands yeux.

Elle entendit des exclamations puis elle dut presque se jeter sur le sol pour éviter des traits qui fusaient dans l'air. Certains renforçaient les infrastructures qui étaient en train de s'effondrer. D'autres avaient pour but de retenir Croyance. Et l'un d'eux le jeta sur le carrelage dans un bruit sec. Modestie roula sur le dos, écrasant ses cheveux, et écarquilla les yeux en regardant son frère se redresser, donner l'impression que ses os allaient sortir de son corps. Puis il disparut en une masse grise.

Les professeurs s'étaient avancés avec leurs baguettes sorties.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

\- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît… faites quelque chose. Souffla-t-elle en serrant si fort ses cheveux entre ses mains qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu les arracher.

Elle entendit de nouvelles exclamations et souleva ses paupières juste à temps pour voir les éclats de lumières variées foncer vers son frère.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Son hurlement se répercuta contre les murs avec une telle force que la magie de ses cheveux se déploya en retour. Les gens se retournèrent et vinrent vers elle avec avidité mais elle ne les voyait pas, se redressant pour courir vers son grand frère. Elle se jeta dans la masse de fumerolles.

C'était la fin ?

Elle sentit quelque chose de confus, comme des caresses sur son corps mais aussi une déferlante de pensées. C'était Croyance ? Il pensait à son passé, à la haine qu'il avait pour leur mère, à celle qu'il avait pour Jedusor et tous ceux qui essayaient de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il songeait à la joie qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait enfin pu reconnu à sa juste valeur auprès de « la Fée » et « Monsieur Graves ». Bientôt noyé par la sensation qu'il ressentait actuellement. Celle de ne servir à rien ni personne… De pouvoir effleurer la magie mais n'être même pas capable de l'utiliser. La douleur. L'horreur de ne pas pouvoir sauver sa sœur.

Tout ça la vrillait et lui faisait terriblement mal aux membres. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que les autres venaient à mourir ? Est-ce que les émotions de Croyance étaient beaucoup trop puissantes pour eux ?

C'était ça le fin mot de l'histoire ?

Elle mourrait en sachant à quel point son frère était mal aimé et elle lui enlevait un peu plus de cet amour…

Elle voulait se donner un violent coup de poing et essayer de se remettre les idées en place.

_Vit pour ton frère !_

Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger les membres.

_Vit pour ton frère !_

\- Croyance !

Elle sanglota, son visage devenant rouge.

\- Croyance, je t'en prie !

Une nouvelle énergie se dégagea de son corps et elle fut repoussée. Ses bras lui firent horriblement mal et alors qu'une sensation de brûlure montait dans ses membres, elle remarqua qu'ils saignaient, brûlés sur le sol. Toutefois, elle remonta le visage vers son frère et vit qu'il avait reparu.

Elle sourit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna une voix sèche.

La mère de cette « Fée » !

\- C'est ce garçon qui est devenu fou. Annonça une petite voix haut-perchée en désignant Croyance.

La blonde lui lança un regard mortel puis elle revint vers son frère qui émettait un étrange bruit de sanglot.

\- Modestie ?

Il tâtonnait.

\- Je suis là !

Elle se redressa et se précipita vers lui, trébucha sur ses cheveux puis finit sa course à genoux devant lui. Elle poussa un couinement puis prit le visage de son aîné entre ses mains.

Et rencontra ses yeux blancs. Complètement blancs…

µµµ

La table croulait sous les bons plats que Queenie avait faits. Purée onctueuses, plusieurs viandes tels que bacons, boudins, morceaux de poulet à la sauce blanche puis des haricots et une sauce à base de tomate pour achever le tout. Le dessert, une tarte au riz fait par Jacob, une recette apprise en Belgique, trônait au milieu des plats. Un peu d'eau ou de vin venait se mêler pour un délice des palais.

Et il fallait dire que c'était bien étrange de se mettre à manger comme ça alors qu'ils attendaient une certaine Fée…

Newt se leva, souleva les pans de sa robe et enjamba Sammy qui restait à ses pieds et il s'approcha de la fenêtre avec une gamelle.

\- Voilà ! J'espère qu'il y en a assez.

\- Il pourra toujours se resservir, sinon. Sourit Queenie.

Le Niffler attrapa son plat à travers la fenêtre, content qu'il y ait une gamelle parce que ça faisait encore plus de nourriture. Il n'était pas du genre à se heurter parce qu'on ne lui mettait pas tout sur une assiette…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Questionna Newt.

\- Merci. Marmonna-t-il.

Puis il se mit à dévorer son plat, se tapissant derrière la maison pour qu'on ne le voie pas trop. Il avait fait s'effondrer deux arbres et il prenait toute la place sur la pelouse, ayant même réduit en miettes quelques fleurs. Mais, au moins, il était dissimulé. Même si les habitants connaissaient le Niffler, à présent, il n'empêchait qu'il était un peu inquiétant.

Newt revint vers sa chaise et il s'installa avant de prendre un haricot pour le tendre à Pickett.

\- Bon appétit. Lui souffla-t-il en souriant.

L'animal-végétal s'en saisit et se blottit contre sa joue alors que son arbre commençait à manger aussi.

\- Oh oui ! C'est un excellent sujet de conversation. Comment se passe le mayorat, Tina. Est-ce que maintenant que Newt est là, c'est à lui de s'en occuper ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- J'avoue. Mais c'était une bonne question.

Elle sourit.

\- Enfin ! Percy est un peu notre Roi ! Taquina-t-elle.

\- Vos parents ne devaient pas appeler Newt « Princesse ». Supposa Jacob avec un rire avant que sa compagne n'ait put faire un commentaire qui l'empêcherait de parler à voix haute.

Juste parce qu'il voulait partager cette blague avec les autres.

Et lesdits autres rirent en effet ce qui le rassura un peu.

\- Tu es fantastique. Lui dit sa compagne en tendant la main pour prendre la sienne.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le repas. Bien que l'assiette de Newt fut presque pleine et celle de ses sœurs, et de Jacob, presqu'achevées, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Sur le seuil, une étrange créature se tenait. Newt n'avait aucune idée de comment la qualifié tant elle était moche. Il aurait pu dire « crapaud » mais il avait la sensation que ce serait insulter cette pauvre petite bête. La Dame, si on pouvait dire ça, était tout de rose vêtue et elle avait un nœud dans ses cheveux bruns-noirs.

Elle se dégagea la gorge d'un petit « hm-hm ».

\- Ravissante. Commenta-t-elle. Cette sale bête a dû goût. Vous devez en avoir moins.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? Et ayez l'obligeance de me regarder.

Newt lui jeta un rapide regard et força un sourire alors qu'il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il comprenait bien que c'était elle qu'ils attendaient. Que c'était la Fée, ou la Sorcière, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça !

\- Vous êtes très jeune. Dit-il.

\- Vraiment ? Merci. J'ai cinq cent quarante-quatre ans.

\- Oh… Vous ne les faites pas…

\- Je sais. Je peux rentrer ?

Elle se racla à nouveau la gorge de cette façon bizarre et Newt lui offrit un nouveau sourire léger avant de se reculer.

\- Nous mangions, vous voulez quelque chose.

\- Du thé. Merci beaucoup.

Queenie agita sa baguette et le thé se prépara immédiatement alors que la femme avançait dans la salle. Newt fit un signe vers le Niffler pour qu'il se cache. La femme avança vers Jacob et prit la chaise du magizoologiste.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que vous ressembliez à ça… Machin. Dit-elle.

\- Jacob…

\- Jacob. Je ne me souvenais pas que vous étiez aussi gros. Je suppose qu'un siècle en tant que Niffler fait tout changer. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce joli brin de fille ?

\- Oh… euh… On s'est rencontré dans la rue. On a continué à se fréquenter et c'est une personne fantastique. Elle s'inquiète vraiment de moi et je suis heureux avec elle.

\- Ah ! Et vous avez su l'aimer malgré sa fourrure et son avarice ?

Elle se tourna vers Newt qui était debout à côté d'elle et regardait Sammy par-dessus les genoux de la Fée.

\- Vous… Comment vous vous appelez ? Fit-elle.

\- C'est Newtonia Fido Artemis Dumbledore ! Dit Queenie en souriant. Et vous, Madame ?

\- Dolores Ombrage. Répondit l'espèce de crapaud. Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous l'avez aimé, Newtonia ?

\- Il est gentil. Il a mauvais caractère mais il est gentil et il s'inquiète pour ceux qu'il aime.

Jacob lança un coup d'œil vers sa compagne qui posa sa main sur sa cuisse sous la table en opinant.

Oui, il parlait du Niffler et pas de lui. Tout ça allait vite déraper.

\- Nous sommes contents que vous soyez venue ici. Nous devions vous poser une question tant que vous êtes là.

\- Oui ?

Elle prit une gorgée de thé puis observa le plat à peine entamé de Newt.

\- Vous avez oublié de me servir de la viande.

Queenie agita sa baguette et des morceaux volèrent de la poêle vers l'assiette. Elle lança un regard vers son frère qui lui répondit par un sourire. Il pouvait attendre pour manger et il pouvait prendre une nouvelle assiette.

\- Nous avons un problème de Fantôme. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider à nous en débarrasser ? Questionna Tina.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

\- Un Fantôme qui parasite les gens et qui veut continuer à poser problème avec les Moldus de par-delà la mort. Nous voulons le détruire. Mais nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça facilement. Reprit Tina.

\- C'est grâce à Jacob. Dit Queenie en serrant sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Il nous a parlé de vous et nous avons compris que c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Elle lui donna un sourire alors que Newt restait debout, faisant les cent pas. Il regardait les animaux sur le sol. Sammy qui fixait Ombrage et Joachim qui dormait sur le sol. Il se pencha sur la table pour prendre un nouvel haricot qu'il tendit à Pickett.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, n'est-ce pas ? Ou ce Fantôme vous ennuie depuis longtemps.

\- Depuis longtemps. On a saisi l'occasion. Dit Tina.

La Fée se dégagea une nouvelle fois la gorge et elle regarda Newt puis Jacob.

\- Vous pouvez être un peu plus proche que ça. Je ne jugerais pas. Assura-t-elle.

Elle affichait d'ailleurs un sourire.

\- Je dois voir que vous vous aimez vraiment. J'ai souvent pensé que ce maudit Jacob pourrait essayer de me duper.

\- Comment pourrait-il faire ça ? Questionna l'aînée Dumbledore.

Queenie acquiesça discrètement vers son compagnon et jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère qui avait l'air inquiet. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors que Jacob se levait.

\- Il doit y avoir moyen avec des sorts ou des potions. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'on pouvait faire ou ne pas faire.

Newt n'avait jamais cherché non plus. Surtout parce que Clay ne voulait pas redevenir humain. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il était ainsi terré dans le jardin.

\- J'espère que vous ne me mentez pas. Reprit-elle en coupant son poulet. Je ne supporte pas les menteurs. Et si vous le faites…

Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'elle les dévisageait. Jacob s'approcha de Newt.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dolores.

Il attrapa son ami.

\- Pas vrai, poupée ?

Il le renversa d'un seul coup et se pencha pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tina haussa un sourcil alors que Queenie, gloussait. Surtout d'entendre les pensées de l'un et l'autre.

\- Magnifique. Fit Dolores avant d'avaler de nouveaux morceaux de nourriture.

Elle goûta la purée en réfléchissant.

\- Il se trouve que, oui, il y a un moyen d'exterminer un Fantôme. Mais ce n'est pas non plus la chose la plus aisée à faire. Comme vous le savez, seuls les gens qui ont peur de la mort restent des Fantômes. Et il est possible de les faire partir si on les aide. Mais c'est rare. Il y a moyen de les annihiler mais ce n'est pas facile…

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a peur de la mort qui a fait ça. Dit Newt.

Il repoussa Jacob.

\- Ma petite sœur a du mal avec les contacts physiques. Précisa Queenie.

Ombrage opina alors qu'elle buvait à sa tasse.

\- La personne qui nous pose problème est très puissante et je pense qu'elle a volontairement choisi de rester ici.

\- Alors si cette personne est vraiment puissante, elle s'est liée à un endroit. Ou à une personne. Si vous vous débarrassez de cette personne, ce sera fini.

\- Papa ? Questionna Tina.

\- Non. Pas si on en croit Modestie. Répondit Newt. Plutôt Jedusor.

\- Jedusor, c'est plus logique. Certifia Queenie.

\- Alors on en est au même point : on doit le trouver ?

La Fée émit un étrange petit bruit, comme si elle se moquait d'eux, et elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Elle n'aurait vraiment pas cru que cet idiot de Prince se trouverait quelqu'un qui le sauverait de son sort. Il semblait qu'elle s'était trompée.

Dommage.


	23. Chapitre 22:Les aléas des Gros Problèmes

\- C'est vous !

Hagrid pressa Rusard pour qu'il ouvre les grilles. Percival Graves fronça les sourcils lorsqu'on tira les barrières afin de le laisser passer. Pas tant parce qu'il était le bienvenu que parce qu'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas pu passer en revue toutes les personnes que Croyance et Modestie avaient croisées dans leur vie mais, par contre, il en était venu à la conclusion que Jedusor n'avait probablement rien à voir avec toute cette histoire.

\- Newt est toujours au village euh…

\- De la Forêt de Dean. Oui. Pourquoi ? Un problème avec les enfants.

Il acquiesça.

\- Venez vite.

Percival aurait voulu transplaner pour aller plus vite. Au lieu de ça, il marcha rapidement, arrivant à suivre les enjambées du demi-Géant alors que Rusard trottinait derrière eux.

\- L'infirmerie.

On allait finir par croire que c'était là leur chambre et pas ailleurs.

Hagrid guida Percival à travers le château, tentant de contrôler les escaliers pour qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps.

Il sembla pourtant qu'une éternité entière se déroula avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant l'infirmerie. Un champ de protection avait été mis en place et le Maire dut le faire disparaître afin de franchir la porte et de se diriger vers les enfants qui étaient installés sur un lit, les longs cheveux de Modestie s'étalant sur le sol.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Modestie n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il se passait exactement. Les mots ne pouvaient soutenir l'horreur. Elle tourna alors l'épaule de son frère, l'obligeant à pivoter. C'est alors que Percival vit le visage de Croyance, ses yeux blancs. Il se rapprocha encore, se posant à côté de lui et lui tournant le menton pour le voir.

\- Croyance…

\- Monsieur Graves ? C'est bien vous ?

\- Tu ne vois rien ?

Il lui frotta la joue en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Il s'est transformé, en étrange fumée, et il a attaqué tout le monde. Les professeurs l'ont attaqué en retour et c'était comme ça…

\- Merci. Répondit Percival en regardant l'enfant.

\- J'ai déjà tout essayé. Dit immédiatement l'infirmière. Je ne peux pas lui rendre la vue.

Graves leva les yeux vers elle, sa main proche de sa baguette. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais il aurait tout de même eu envie d'essayer par lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Modestie. Si la magie ne fonctionne pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On va trouver une solution.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Maître ! Maître !

\- Huck ? Que se passe-t-il avec Newt ?!

L'Elfe de Maison couina et secoua fortement sa tête, faisant claquer ses oreilles.

\- Il va bien. Mais c'est lui qui m'envoie. Ils ont peut-être une solution pour votre père.

\- Croyance, Modestie, est-ce que vous voulez rester ici ou venir ?

\- Le mieux serait que vous les laissiez là. Répondit l'infirmière. Vous attendez un courrier, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait bientôt arriver et tout le monde reviendra ici. Possiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, Maître ? Questionna Huck.

Ce qui lui fallut un geste de la main.

L'homme regarda les enfants. Ils étaient laissés seuls. Encore. Mais s'ils arrivaient à en finir avec son père, ce serait peut-être enfin fini. Il pourrait enfin s'occuper d'eux avec Newt. Ou les mettre ailleurs.

Il se demandait si ce n'était pas sa faute… S'il était resté avec eux, ou Newt, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Croyance ne serait pas aveugle…

\- Huck, rends-lui la vue.

L'Elfe de Maison se tendit. Il secoua la tête et agita sa grosse tête, faisant claquer ses oreilles une nouvelle fois. Il s'approcha sur ses petits membres qui tremblaient. Il avança ses doigts vers le jeune homme puis claqua les doigts.

Rien.

Il claqua encore des doigts.

Toujours rien.

Huck fit alors trois claquements de doigt succins puis il se tourna vers Graves. Il secoua la tête violement.

\- Je ne peux pas, Maître. Je ne peux pas. Couina-t-il.

Et sur ces mots, il se précipita vers la fenêtre. L'infirmière poussa un cri, Modestie fronça les sourcils et Croyance trembla de plus belle.

\- Faites quelque chose ! Hurla la femme en voyant la pauvre créature foncer vers la fenêtre.

Mais elle ne devait pas très bien connaître ces bêtes. Parce que jamais Huck ne se serait tué, au risque de faire honte à son Maître. Il voulait seulement se fracasser la tête sur les murs de pierre. Juste assez pour souffrir et s'en vouloir. Pas assez pour mourir d'une commotion cérébrale ou quoi que ce soit de pire…

\- C'est une magie puissante qui lui a ôté la vue. Dit l'infirmière, la voix inégale.

Mais elle était de toute évidence soulagée.

\- Pas celle des professeurs mais celle de l'enfant lui-même…

Percival acquiesça distraitement avant se tourner vers l'Elfe de Maison qui était déjà prêt à se fracasser de nouveau la tête contre le mur.

\- Qu'elle est la solution de Newt ?

Il aurait voulu aller le rejoindre mais il supposait tout et il ne voulait pas laisser les enfants seuls. Il ne le pouvait pas. Croyance avait l'air paniqué et il n'était pas sûr des capacités de toutes les personnes de cette école. Il espérait que McGonagall ne lui en voudrait pas pour ses pensées de peu de foi.

\- Il vaut exterminer Tom Jedusor.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Dit Percival.

Si Modestie opina d'un air détaché, la femme fut choquée.

\- On parle de prendre une vie !

\- On parle d'en sauver des centaines.

\- Vous ne devriez pas apprendre ça à vos petits. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient…

\- Qu'ils soient ?

Il la regardait en haussant un sourcil alors que Croyance rentrait la tête dans les épaules.

\- Eh bien… Ils sont dangereux.

\- Ils se défendent. Répliqua Percival. Leurs pouvoirs les dépassent. Vous reprochez ça aux autres enfants qui sont en passe d'apprentissages ?

\- Non… Bien sûr que non. Répondit l'infirmière en déglutissant difficilement.

Modestie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant. Elle n'avait aucune affection pour cette femme et elle était plutôt d'humeur à vite partir d'ici mais est-ce que « Monsieur Graves » n'allait pas trop loin ?

\- Venez. Dit Percival.

Il prit la main de Croyance et l'aida à se lever.

\- Huck. Va dire à Newt que je l'attends ici. J'attends une réponse de Seraphine et je t'appellerais quand elle aura donné sa réponse et tu pourras ramener tout le monde. Préviens-le pour Croyance mais soit délicat. Tu le connais.

\- Oui Maître.

Et il disparut sur ses mots. Graves regarda ensuite vers Modestie pour s'assurer qu'elle suivrait. Il la vit avec ses cheveux en mains et il prit sa baguette. Immédiatement, des nœuds apparurent et une coiffure se fit dans la chevelure de la gamine qui put le remercier en marchant plus facilement bien que ses cheveux continuaient de traîner derrière elle. Mais moins.

Heureusement, il semblait que sa chevelure ne pouvait pas prendre la moindre crasse ou poussière dans son sillage…

µµµ

McGonagall savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter tout ce qu'elle acceptait pour l'instant. Mais il s'agissait de son enfant et il avait besoin de son aide. Elle n'aurait pas pu se détourner de lui.

Malheureusement, ça amenait tellement de problèmes…

Les enfants avaient trop de pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qu'il aurait fallu pouvoir pleinement gérer. Elle aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait fallu être présent pour ça dès le début mais le plus triste était qu'elle savait que c'était le cas. Les pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas développer depuis longtemps mais seules des personnes aguerries auraient pu les gérer.

Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Elle faisait confiance à son fils mais il reconnaîtrait lui-même que ça le dépassait…

Aussi, lorsqu'elle entendit des coups contre sa vitre, elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser avec un élan d'espoir.

Un hibou !

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour récupérer le message. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une missive venant du Ministère de la Magie.

µµµ

\- Je vais rester chez vous cette nuit si vous le permettez.

Dès qu'Ombrage eut prononcé ces mots, les Dumbledore, et Jacob, se figèrent. Elle leur souriait tranquillement. Elle avait encore du thé au lait devant elle et un petit gâteau et il semblait qu'elle voulait vraiment rester un long moment avec eux.

\- Restez… ici ? Demanda Tina.

\- Où d'autre ? Vous avez fait appel à moi et je n'ai plus vu Jacob depuis cent ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle souriait joyeusement en posant sa cuillère sur la table. Queenie suivit le mouvement.

\- Je pense que j'ai le droit d'un peu fréquenter la merveilleuse demoiselle qui a rendu tout ça possible, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment, chère Newtonia, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour l'aimer. Comment se passe le coucher ?

Les yeux de Newt étaient écarquillés. Il avait dormi très tôt avec Percival mais c'était parce que son cœur le réclamait tellement. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il se le reprochait souvent, surtout parce que son amant n'avait pas su directement qu'il était un homme… Il s'en voulait de tant lui avoir menti.

Mais là ?

Il n'allait pas en plus lui faire l'affront de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et comment ?

Il avait l'habitude de faire semblant d'être une femme, ne démentant pas les gens qui se trompaient, mais le faire avec Jacob ?

\- Eh bien, chère Fée, vous savez bien. Newtonia est une merveille mais nous ne sommes même pas fiancés. Nous ne partageons pas la même couche.

\- Nous avons quatre chambres. Dit rapidement Queenie pour noyer le poisson.

Quoique Dolores n'avait rien à protester de ça.

\- Je dormirais avec Tina pour vous laisser une chambre. Personne ne veut dormir avec Newt. Elle a bien trop d'animaux.

Ombrage but une gorgée.

\- Je comprends. C'est louable de ne pas encore essayer de faire des choses. Dit-elle. Vous pouvez être fiers.

Elle regarda Newt avec les sourcils froncés. Il lui répondit par un léger sourire avant de se remettre à fixer le sol.

\- Je comprends. Vous l'aimez bien mais le physique vous a tout de même rebuter.

Newt secoua la tête.

\- Nous tenons juste à être marié.

\- Je comprends. Dit Ombrage en n'insistant pas.

Elle termina son verre et se leva. Elle leur lançait néanmoins un regard suspicieux.

\- _J'aurais tout à fait pu aimer Clay pour lui ! Et je suis sûr que l'affection que j'ai pour lui pourrait inverser le sort si on se donnait la peine de vraiment essayer. Mais il est tellement content en tant que Niffler…_

Queenie lança un petit « hm-hm » qui aurait presque pu paraître une moquerie envers Dolores puis elle s'approcha de celle-ci pour la prendre par le bras.

\- Venez donc ! Vous verrez que vous serez bien installée.

\- Merci. Lui répondit la Fée en la suivant.

Newt attendit un moment avant de filer dans le jardin pour voir Clay et, surtout, l'emmener rapidement dans la forêt en transplanant.

\- Je pensais qu'il me ferait un câlin. Commenta Jacob, vraiment surpris.

Tina lui lança un sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Tu croyais que Newt te ferait un câlin ? Il m'en fait à peine à moi, tu sais ? Pourtant, je suis sa sœur et il m'aime.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il m'adore aussi. Dit Jacob.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu n'es plus un Niffler. Taquina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle partit vers les escaliers en se posant une question étonnante.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés à mentir, au juste ?


	24. Chapitre 23: Les rouages de l'horloge

Lorsque Croyance se réveilla, il se retrouva dans le noir. Cette noirceur imposée qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait même pas s'il faisait normalement jour ou pas. Ses mains s'agitèrent dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se redresser. Le mur, la table de chevet, n'importe quoi…

Au lieu de ça, il trouva un visage rond et doux sous sa main.

Modestie !

\- Modestie ? Appela-t-il en déplaçant sa main vers le bas.

Il trouva son épaule, noyée par une masse de cheveux, et tenta de la réveiller en douceur. Mais il tira par mégarde sur les filins d'or et elle grogna en se dégageant.

\- Croyance ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est.

\- C'est le matin. Lui dit-elle. On va bientôt pouvoir aller manger. Je suppose que ton Monsieur Graves viendra nous chercher.

\- D'accord…

Il sentit la main de sa sœur dans ses cheveux et il se sentit un peu mieux. Il se serra contre elle. Elle était un de ses derniers points d'attache…

Il n'arriva pas à savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il n'entende du bruit contre la porte. On frappait. Il resserra la main de Modestie dans la sienne et tenta de se contrôler, de ne pas laisser ses pouvoirs affluer. Il était primordial qu'il ne développe pas encore ces pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire mal à sa sœur…

\- Oui ? Dit Modestie.

\- C'est Percival. Je peux rentrer ?

\- Je suis présentable. Dit la demoiselle.

\- Moi pas. Souffla Croyance d'une toute petite voix.

\- Si. Et ne t'inquiète pas : il t'aidera à t'habiller. Lui certifia sa sœur en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il la serra à son tour et il entendit qu'on ouvrait la porte. Il entendit le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Il étendit la main et en sentit bientôt une autre sur la sienne.

\- Croyance aimerait que tu l'aides à s'habiller. Dit Modestie.

\- D'accord. Je vais l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Prépare-toi en attendant. Lui répondit Percival. Nous avons trouvé Jedusor et nous irons à lui dès que Newt sera là.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait ? Questionna Modestie.

\- Je pense qu'il risque de vite savoir. Un Fantôme ça va partout, ça parle à tout le monde… Nous devons nous dépêcher. Huck va chercher Newt et les autres.

\- Et on sera assez ? Interrogea Modestie.

Croyance resserra la main sur le poignet de Graves qui l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne savait pas grand-chose et il finit par sentir qu'on lui retirait ses vêtements puis l'aidait à en mettre d'autres. Il dut s'accrocher à ses épaules le temps qu'on le change.

\- Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Lui dit Graves. Quand tout sera réglé, on trouvera quelque chose pour tes yeux. Newt connaît des créatures et des usages de potion dont on n'a pas idée. C'est probablement notre solution.

\- D'accord…

Il n'était pas très rassuré. Il continuait de se faire changer et il détestait le fait de ne rien voir.

\- Modestie ira bien ?

\- Je la surveillerai.

\- Même pendant qu'on se battra ? Questionna Croyance.

\- Oui. Même si ce n'est pas une bonne chose de l'emmener avec nous si tu veux mon avis.

\- À cause de ses pouvoirs ou parce qu'elle n'en a pas assez ? Demanda-t-il.

Il sentit quelque chose sur sa joue, une caresse. Puis il fut attiré contre le corps de l'homme et reçut un câlin. C'était toujours aussi plaisant et étrange en même temps…

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il. Pour tout.

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais on continuait de lui caresser les cheveux et le dos.

µµµ

Alors qu'elle ajustait sa tenue et qu'elle prenait sa baguette, Queenie se tourna d'un seul coup vers Ombrage, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous comptez vraiment nous accompagner ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas vous débarrassez de moi. À moins que vous n'ayez des choses à me cacher ?

Oui.

Ils avaient prévus d'emmener Clay avec eux, comme Sammy, le Démonzémerveille et quelques Sombrals. Hank restait avec Joachim, trop dangereux. Et si Pickett venait c'était parce qu'il ne quittait jamais Newt. Ils supposaient que Dougal venait avec eux. Une part de Newt ne tenait pas à emmener les animaux, ayant peur qu'ils se blessent comme la dernière fois. Les morts étant toujours gravées en lui.

\- Mets une robe, mon chou. Lança Queenie, ayant intercepté les pensées de son frère. Pourquoi pas la jolie jaune avec des nœuds noirs et de la dentelle noire ? Tu devrais pouvoir la détacher facilement en cas de besoin.

\- Oui ! Cria Newt d'en haut. Merci !

\- Alors… Des choses à cacher ? Demanda Ombrage d'un ton chantant, le regard la scrutant alors qu'elle ajustait son nœud dans sa chevelure.

\- Les gens ont toujours des choses à cacher. Ça dépend juste de qui. Souligna Queenie avec un sourire.

\- Je n'aime pas les cachoteries.

\- Je l'entends bien. J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez celles que nous pourrions faire.

Bien sûr, la femme ne répondit pas. Dommage. Même si ça avait été un peu hors-jeu pour obtenir son pardon.

La seule chose que Queenie redoutait c'était comment elle pouvait réagir. Ce n'était pas un petit mensonge. Ils lui avaient vraiment tendu un piège. Et elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Même s'ils avançaient que c'était pour le bien de tous. Ce n'était pas une raison pour faire du mal autour d'eux.

Tina descendit rapidement les escaliers et elle s'arrêta en voyant Dolores. Queenie se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la tête avec une grimace. La brune comprenait…

\- Les Elfes de Maison sont prêts ?

\- Oui. Dit Queenie.

\- Et les animaux ?

La blond se tourna vers Sammy qui portait une petite armure. Elle acquiesça.

\- Je ne m'en charge pas mais oui.

\- Newt le fera… Souffla-t-elle. Huck, Islander, Hozaille ?! Appela Tina.

Les Elfes de Maison apparurent et la brune s'approcha pour leur donner un parchemin sur lequel elle venait de rapidement écrire. Le nom de ceux qu'il fallait téléporter.

Jacob ne les accompagnaient pas. Trop dangereux. Et s'ils restaient un peu à Poudlard, il ne pourrait rien faire et rien voir.

Newt ne tarda à arriver à son tour, portant une valise qui faisait un peu de bruit, signe qu'elle était remplie de choses. Il avait sa baguette entre ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait d'ajuster sa robe avec des épingles. Queenie se précipita vers lui pour lui montrer comment il devait s'y prendre exactement. Puis ce ne fut plus que le temps de quelques minutes avant que les Elfes concentrent leurs pouvoirs et ne les téléportent tous.

µµµ

Tina ferma les yeux dès qu'ils arrivèrent, se demandant à quel point les hurlements seraient gigantesques. Elle avait déjà sa main sur sa baguette alors qu'elle entendait le bruit des grilles qu'on ouvrait.

\- Oh par la barbe de Merlin !

Elle souleva les paupières pour voir Hagrid qui avait levé les yeux. Il regardait une immense créature qui se tenait auprès d'eux. Et la façon dont il avait dressé le visage vers le ciel, lui si imposant, poussa Ombrage à faire de même.

\- Qu'est-ce ?! Vociféra-t-elle.

\- Un Niffler. Répondit Hagrid. Le Niffler dont tu m'avais parlé Newt ? Oh… Queenie, cette robe est ravissante ! Je croyais que Newt ne portait plus tes robes. Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation avant de lever à nouveau le regard vers le Niffler.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Dit la blonde. Et merci. Rusard, ne soyez pas choqué, vous avez l'habitude de voir Newt avec des robes, vous aussi. Vous pourriez au moins être surpris par le Niffler. Dit-elle d'un faux ton de reproche.

\- Comment avez-vous osé ? Rugit Ombrage.

Percival traversa la pelouse pour prendre Newt dans ses bras, lui mettant son manteau sur les épaules, ce qui lui valut un sourire doux et reconnaissant. Il leva les yeux vers la femme qui était emplie de rage.

Imaginez un crapaud en colère.

\- Vous avez osé vous jouer de moi ! Vous saviez que je ne supportais pas le mensonge mais vous vous êtes moqué de moi ! Qui était cet horrible grassouillet ?!

\- Mon fiancé. Dit Queenie. Vous l'avez pris pour Clay.

\- Vous n'avez pas démenti ! Cria-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient plissés. C'était maintenant un crapaud avec des petits yeux porcins…

\- Vous auriez eu la chance. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Et il n'existe pas de punitions suffisantes pour des personnes comme vous. Je vais devoir…

Elle leva sa baguette et des étincelles scintillèrent avant que l'air ne s'échauffe et qu'une onde de choc ne balaie tout.

Lorsqu'ils purent reprendre leurs esprits, il n'y avait plus de Fée. Seulement un immense Niffler, un Rusard qui en était presque tombé sur les fesses et un Hagrid qui regardait tantôt ledit Niffler, tantôt ce Percival qui enlaçait son Newt d'une bien étrange façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tina qui essayait de voir s'il ne lui manquait rien.

Non.

Il semblait qu'elle possédait chacun de ses membres et de ses organes.

\- Dugal ? Appela Newt.

Le Demiguise apparut alors que Queenie portait ses doigts à ses lèvres d'horreur.

\- Elle pensait qu'elle allait se rallier à Jedusor !

\- À Jedusor ? Répéta Tina. Elle va lui dire ce qu'on a prévu ? Questionna-t-elle.

La blonde acquiesça.

\- Nous étions prêts de toute façon. Je vais chercher les enfants, prévenez votre mère que les professeurs volontaires soient ralliés. Dit Percival en lâchant son amant.

\- Les enfants ? Tu es sûr ? Questionna la brune.

\- Oui. Ils sont puissants et ils voudront venir. Informa le Maire.

\- C'est dangereux. Protesta Queenie.

Même si elle savait à quel point il était dans le vrai. Les pensées de Newt, celles de Rusard et de Hagrid lui laissait croire que, oui, ils avaient leur place parmi eux. Mais c'était si triste de se dire que des enfants étaient entraînés dans une guerre.

Quand bien même ça semblait plus être Jedusor et Gellert qui les avaient embarqués là-dedans par la force des choses…


	25. Chapitre 24: La tanière de Tom Jedusor

Renée Bibine arriva en courant pour rejoindre les quelques autres professeurs qui se tenaient là. Ils espéraient que dans quelques heures, tout ça serait fini et qu'ils pourraient retourner à leurs vies, à leurs BUSEs et ASPICs. Au lieu de ça, même si elle était volontaire, il se trouvait qu'elle devait être près de Percival Graves en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance. Elle le regardait se tenir là, à quelques pas d'eux et elle avait un sentiment d'horreur grandissant. Il parlait avec Newt qui retirait un voilage de sa robe alors que Croyance était accroché à la main de Percival.

Que ce soit vite finit.

µµµ

Jedusor était passé de lui seul à une flopée de personnes dans son entourage et ce n'était que des personnes dont il pouvait avoir confiance.

Pour être de la chair à canon. Une dizaine de personnes qui accepteraient de mourir juste pour que lui survive et gagne.

\- Faites-leur payé. Ils ne méritent rien d'autre que la mort après leurs actes. Annonça Ombrage.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

\- Protège-toi contre Percival mais ne le tue pas. Répondit une autre voix.

Il se tourna vers le Fantôme qui se tenait à côté de lui.

\- Je ne laisserais pax cet idiot s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Je veux qu'il souffre.

\- Et ça arrivera. Assura Tom Jedusor.

Il pivota vers la Fée, cette fois-ci.

\- Est-ce que vous comptez rester ?

Elle le dévisagea puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas rester pour être de la pâture.

\- Attendez ! Dit Tom.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez survécu aussi longtemps ?

Elle le regarda, sourit et disparut, emportant ce secret avec elle. Il y avait un millier de supposition mais ils ne pouvaient que deviner sans être sûr. C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Une fois qu'il aurait survécu à tout ça… Il vivrait des siècles. Il gouvernerait sur tout le monde et réduirait les Moldus en esclavages…

\- Ils arrivent ! Rugit quelqu'un à l'extérieur de sa tanière.

Tom fronça les sourcils puis il sortit par une petite ouverture avant de sauter dans le vide et d'utiliser un sort pour freiner sa chute. Ses pieds écrasèrent des Fleurs-de-Moly et il leva le regard alors qu'il lançait des sorts.

Oui, les gens apparaissaient.

\- Lancer vos sorts ! Gronda-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment tous leur dire ? Ils étaient censés être ses armes ! Pas des fardeaux, bon sang.

Lui-même, il dressa sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts qui devaient ravir toute vie osant venir sur ses terres.

Il entendit un cri et sourit.

Avant de comprendre.

Le cri était un sort. Et une puissante barrière de protection s'étendit, couvrant les nouveaux venus.

Ils apparurent tous ensembles et ils pouvaient juger ses Mangemorts. Il voyait la façon dont les regards se posaient sur ses gens. Il entendait Gellert murmurer à son oreille. Il n'était pas visible, comme s'il arrivait à n'être là que pour sa marionnette.

\- Il reconnaît tes hommes. Il sait qui ils sont et ils ne pourront plus jamais retourner au village de la Forêt de Dean.

\- Je m'en moque. Répondit Jedusor a mi-voix.

\- Mais pas eux. Susurra le Fantôme.

\- Battez-vous pour les exterminer ! Laissez-moi Graves mais abattez ses gens ! Ou vous n'aurez plus jamais de chez vous ! Gronda le Mage Noir.

Comme si c'était un signal d'alarme, les sorts commencèrent à fuser à droite et à gauche. Les traits colorés, les sorts qu'on lançait. Les explosions résonnaient et noyaient leurs oreilles et la terre se soulevait en poussière. Les pierres éclataient. Certains d'entre eux étaient touchés et poussaient des hurlements alors que le sang s'échappait de leurs plaies. On essayait de retenir le liquide carmin, on tentait de repousser.

Et avec cet énorme Niffler qui se jetait sur eux et les fauchaient, avec ce Dragon qui soufflait des flammes, il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. On ne savait plus qui était amis ou ennemis. Le sol était transformé en monstres chez l'équipe de Jedusor pour s'offrir plus de cibles. Les racines attrapaient les chevilles et tiraient certains vers le bas. Juste le temps d'être cogné par des sorts de mort.

µµµ

Queenie était auprès de sa mère, utilisant ses capacités de Legilimmens pour pouvoir faire des sorts de _protego_ ou repousser des attaques dès qu'il le fallait.

\- Monsieur Graves ?

\- Contrôle-toi, Croyance. Si tu veux te battre, ne le fais que si tu es sûr de ce que tu vas faire. Le mit-il en garde.

Soulevant sa baguette, il propulsa des sorts qui firent exploser la terre. Il était plus doué avec des éclairs mais il n'avait aucune chance contre de la terre avec ça. Maudit soit son père. Il avait bien trop préparé son côté.

Et en si peu de temps.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Croyance qui venait de resserrer sa main sur celle de son protecteur. De la magie émana de lui exactement en même temps que Modestie. Tout le monde, ou presque, se tourna vers elle, ami comme ennemi. Mais c'était l'idéal pour que son frère fauche quelques âmes…

\- Fée ! Dit-elle alors que les magies retombaient.

La baguette dressée de Percival avait déclenché des sorts de protection pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait rien avec cet afflux d'intérêt pour elle.

\- Oui ? Dit Newt.

Il relâcha son Démonzémerveille qui bondit sur des gens.

\- Laisse-le leur manger la cervelle.

\- Non ! Ne touche pas à leurs cervelles.

Alors ils se contentaient de tomber. Ce qui était presqu'inutile aux yeux de Percival.

\- Vous pouvez me protéger ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr.

Modestie plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe et elle s'élança vers l'avant. Graves ne put retenir un grondement même s'il était prévenu. Elle se mettait tellement en danger ! Il jeta un sort d'éclair qui fit tomber quelqu'un en se secouant de toutes ses forces. Et son autre main fit exploser un peu plus de ces créatures de terre.

La fillette bondit en avant et jeta quelque chose sur le sol, aux pieds de Jedusor. Lequel fit un pas en arrière, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Un gland ?

Il leva les yeux vers Modestie, ne comprenant pas. Alors qu'il lui lançait ce long regard, d'autres sorts fusèrent. Des baguettes tombèrent dans les deux camps, des corps s'effondrèrent que ce soit délibérément pour voir un trait ou parce qu'ils étaient touchés et un estomac vomit toutes ses entrailles.

\- Percival ! Protesta Newt.

Il désigna, à cet instant même, le petit Sammy qui faisait cramer un Mangemort. Ou qui tentait. La femme hurlait et agitait sa baguette pour faire jaillir un _aguamanti_ et espérer s'en sortir.

Devant les yeux de Tom, le gland se transformait. Un chien, un lion et un loup jaillirent. Ils étaient bruns et leurs poils semblaient lustrés. Et ils se jetèrent directement sur le jeune homme. Ses hurlements emplirent bientôt l'air alors que du sang et une odeur insupportable les accompagnaient.

\- Modestie ? Souffla Newt, surpris.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que ça ferait. Répondit-elle.

Quelques autres coups de magie fusèrent mais la mort de Tom mettait le holà à ces batailles. Quand bien même les Mangemorts avaient toujours peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir dans la Forêt de Dean. À moins qu'il faille prendre en compte d'autres villes entièrement dédiées aux Sorciers ?

\- Gellert Grindelwald Graves ! Tonna la voix de McGonagall alors que tout retombait doucement.

Les professeurs qui avaient survécus tenaient en respect Avery, Crabbe et Malefoy. Les autres Mangemorts avaient succombés ou trouvaient mieux de ne pas bouger du sol et de faire semblant qu'ils étaient morts. Tant qu'ils ne surgissaient pas comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

Croyance serra les dents en se tournant vers Percival qui serrait fort sa main.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis ici. Dit Graves.

Minerva se tourna vers son futur gendre exactement en même temps que Newt.

\- Monsieur Graves ? Souffla-t-il.

La main du Maire se défit du poignet de l'adolescent pour attraper le menton de son amant.

\- Oui. Je suis là. Sourit-il.


	26. Chapitre 25: Retournement de situation

Ce n'était pas possible. On ne connaissait pas une seule façon pour qu'un Fantôme prenne possession du corps d'un vivant. Pourtant, Gellert avait réussi. Il était là, plongeant les yeux de son fils dans ceux de Newt.

\- Éloignez-vous de lui tout de suite ! Ordonna Minerva.

\- Je sais que vous savez. Souffle le Mage. Vous avez tué Tom par accident mais c'était votre but. L'exterminer, me faire disparaître…

Il sourit. Ses doigts forçaient Newt à regarder vers « son » visage et s'il aurait pu baisser les yeux, fermer les paupières, il était là à le fixer également, les lèvres entrouvertes tant il était sidéré.

Tout le monde s'était figé et la seule personne qui semblait satisfaite de ce retournement de situation, c'était Renée Bibine. Bien sûr, elle était effrayée et une partie d'elle voulait seulement fuir mais l'autre était triomphante parce que tout le monde allait voir Percival comme il était !

\- Lâchez mon fils. Ordonna Minerva.

\- Ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas à Tom que j'étais lié mais à Percival. Ma chair et mon sang. Vous croyez vraiment que je me lierais avec ce stupide gamin ?

Il regarda la vieille femme.

\- Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez récupérer votre fils chéri, il faudra tuer Percival.

Il attira vivement Newt vers lui, le tournant et attrapa la gorge du magizoologiste. Il sentait ses pulsations s'accélérer sous ses doigts et il comprenait que le jeune homme paniquait. Il sentait son fils fourmiller et protester. C'était peut-être le genre d'émotions qu'il voulait lui faire sentir depuis bien longtemps.

La peur et le dégoût mêlés.

Qu'est-ce que son père pourrait faire à Newt avec ce corps ? Il avait accès à toutes ses pensées. Il connaissait les peurs de ce pauvre timide. Il pouvait les utiliser pour lui faire peur et qu'il se rappelle à jamais de ça avec le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.

À moins qu'il ne le tue avant.

\- Comment faites-vous pour être en lui ? Demanda Flitwick.

Modestie s'approcha de Croyance pour lui prendre la main. Elle le tira vers lui et tenta d'être apaisante. Là, il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Mais elle comprit que c'était faux lorsque les bras de Queenie s'enroulèrent autour d'eux pour les apaiser.

Elle s'était déplacée pour venir à eux, suivant le fil de leurs pensées, voulant être rassurante. Et si ça avait été doux et qu'elle ne le regrettait pas, elle avait fait une grosse erreur : attirer l'attention sur elle.

Gellert avait relevé la tête de son fils vers elle.

\- Oh… Ce ne serait vraiment pas le moment qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle future Kowalski. Est-ce que vous avez dit à votre mère que vous ne vouliez pas vous marier mais que vous viviez avec un affreux Moldu et que vous portiez son enfant ?

\- Ooooh… Félicitations, Queenie ! Fit Newt.

\- Et toi, tu es stupide. Soupira Gellert.

Minerva avait tourné la tête vers sa fille alors que Tina écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa sœur soit enceinte. Et encore moins à ce qu'elle l'ait caché ! Et qu'elle ose venir se battre, enceinte, alors qu'elle n'avait pas approuvé la présence des enfants…

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Dit Newt. Je sais que Percival est là, quelque part, Monsieur Graves…

Croyance essayait de s'orienter à la voix. C'était tellement étrange d'entendre sa Fée appeler son petit ami « Monsieur Graves » lui aussi.

\- Je pense qu'il va revenir. Il est plus fort que vous. Son corps a lui est bien plus pur que le vôtre. Il a juste besoin de trouver l'impulsion. Je suis sans doute stupide de croire que seule ma voix pourrait aider.

La voix de Newt était un peu serrée. Il savait en effet qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Graves, il pensait qu'il était assez puissant pour se défaire une bonne fois pour toutes de lui mais il ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait. Et tout ce que Gellert pouvait faire en attendant… Il avait entière et complète main basse sur lui. Et malgré sa foi et son air détaché, il avait peur.

\- Sais-tu qu'il voit et sent tout ce qu'il se passe ? Il sait que tu as peur de lui, cher Newt.

\- Peur ? Je n'ai pas peur de Percival. Il le sait pertinemment.

\- Ah !

Gellert déplaça légèrement Newt pour qu'il soit bien devant lui et qu'il ne risque pas de se prendre une attaque de Minerva. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes. Tout laissait dire qu'elle attendait le moment parfait pour essayer de le tuer.

Le tuer ?

\- Vous voulez me tuer, Madame McGonagall ? Ou préférez-vous que je vous appelle Dumbledore ? C'est à votre convenance. Dit-il d'un ton à la fois chantant et moqueur.

\- Relâchez mon fils.

\- Faites baisser vos armes à vos esclaves où je lui fais vomir ses entrailles.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Newt.

\- Je n'aime pas trop ce sort mais tu reconnaîtras que c'est de rigueur.

\- C'est le sort que vous avez utilisé pour que je crois qu'il vous avait tué, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensiez que je le haïrais. Je ne le hais pas. Je sais ce qu'il fait. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de « bien » mais je l'aime.

Newt serra sa main sur celle qui était sur sa gorge.

Sammy grognait alors que l'autre main de Gellert-Percival était sur sa taille. Il avait envie de se dégager mais n'en faisait rien…

\- Alors c'est vrai !

\- Monsieur Graves, je vous présente Renée Bibine. Dit Newt.

\- Je me souviens d'elle. La femme à qui j'ai ruiné la vie, semble-t-il. Des années plus tard, toujours effrayée, toujours traumatisée. Et Percival s'en fiche. Il est juste lassé que vous continuez à lui tenir rigueur de tout ça.

Il se pencha vers Newt.

\- Je te le répète : il n'est vraiment pas sympathique, ton chéri.

Renée avait les yeux écarquillés. La façon dont cet homme en parlait…

\- Il l'est avec moi. Je ne peux pas attendre de lui qu'il le soit avec tout le monde. Souffla Newt. Et je lui fais confiance.

\- Rappelle-toi qu'il pourrait m'arrêter quand il le veut.

Et sur ces mots, il arracha le bas de la robe de Newt. Queenie utilisa immédiatement sa baguette pour le ressouder mais le rire de Gellert, ou plutôt de Percival, résonnait.

Minerva lança un nouveau sort dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'homme mais il s'écarta, mettant Newt dans le champ d'action, lequel se tordit de douleur, les lèvres serrées et les dents tremblantes.

\- Vous avez menti à l'époque ?! Questionna Renée.

Gellert tourna la tête de son fils vers elle. Il lui lança un sourire.

\- Eh bien. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas intelligente. Je pensais que Percival avait de meilleur goût mais on parle d'une idiote, d'une égocentrique, d'une simplette et d'un monstre de foire. C'est peut-être ainsi qu'il arrive à encore avoir des partenaires.

\- Percival…

La voix de Newt tremblait encore. Avoir été ainsi exposé le troublait. D'autant plus parce qu'il redoutait que Percival ait pu voir quoi que ce soit. Voir ce qu'il savait déjà…

\- Il faudra le tuer. Sourit Gellert.

Il caressa le menton de Newt.

\- Vous êtes prêt pour ça ? Questionna le Mage. Il n'était pas une personne très intéressante ou sympathique.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je l'aime. Peu importe qu'il soit comme les gens doivent être. C'est parce qu'il est différent que je l'aime.

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Newt aurait voulu que répéter son amour pour l'homme de sa vie serait suffisant pour le faire revenir. Mais non. Sa force n'était pas ce qu'il fallait pour se sortir de cette affaire.

Croyance se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pas avec les pouvoirs qu'il avait. Il ne savait pas sauvé, seulement détruire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour eux ? Pour la Fée et Monsieur Graves qui était toujours si gentils avec eux.

Il voulait rendre ce qu'ils avaient donnés.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup. Souffla Queenie.

Elle caressa les cheveux de Croyance en le serrant contre elle.

Modestie glissa sa main dans la poche de sa robe et elle jeta un gland à leurs pieds. Gellert baissa les yeux, tout comme Newt.

\- Tu vas jeter sur moi un chien, un lion et un loup, petite fille ? Tu comptes me tuer ? Tuer ton sauveur ?

Le rire de Percival résonna à nouveau. Il souleva le gland à l'aide de sa magie et le renvoya dans les airs.

Où il explosa.

La lumière iridescente qu'il possédait se mêla à celle opaline de Modestie alors qu'elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que sa magie opère. La lumière les repoussa tous sur le sol avec vigueur. Tina se redressa en poussant un gémissement et elle se précipita vers Queenie pour l'aider à se redresser, le visage emplit d'inquiétude.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère qui se dépêchait de rejoindre son fils. Elle le prit le bras et l'attira vers elle, le serrant contre elle. Elle qui faisait des seules personnes complètement acceptée pour ce genre contact…

\- Newton, ça va ?

Il regardait le corps de son amant, toujours au sol. Une fois tonnait dans sa tête.

\- Tu ne sauras jamais si c'était moi ou lui.

Il n'était pas sûr que la voix avait vraiment été dans son crâne ou s'il se l'imaginait parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de ne jamais retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il soit devenu un monstre à la place…

Il s'approcha de son amant en se défaisant des bras de sa mère.

\- Percival ?

Il vint s'accroupir à côté de lui, son souffle étant un peu accéléré. Une main attrapa la sienne et il ne put retenir un sursaut. Son cœur battait à tout va dans sa poitrine et il pouvait sentir que des baguettes avaient été dressée vers eux. Vers Percival. C'était le genre de réaction tout à fait normale lorsqu'on risquait d'avoir à faire à un effroyable mage.

\- Newt… Tu vas bien ?

Le châtain sourit. C'était forcément son Percival ! Il se pencha vers lui et effleura sa joue.

Le Maire ne put retenir un grondement en sentant autre chose, sur son front. Une main plus poilue. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, Dugal apparut et il effleura les doigts de l'espèce de singe avant de tirer Newt vers lui pour lui voler un baiser court.

\- Je sais qu'on est en public et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, surtout que je n'ai pas la bague sur moi mais est-ce que tu accepterais de m'épouser ?

\- Tu as pris un coup sur la tête… Chuchota le magizoologiste.

\- Ta mère est d'accord… Je lui ai demandé.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas… Mais symboliquement. Oui.


	27. Epilogue

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte qu'on ne pourra jamais changer ça.

Percival avait la tête lourde mais il fit l'effort de se tourner vers l'infirmière. Il pouvait dire que Pompom lui manquait parce que devoir supporter… ça ?

Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

\- On en a conscience.

Il baissa les yeux vers Modestie qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

\- Je peux faire avec. Dit-elle.

\- Les pouvoirs qui vont avec aussi. Reprit l'infirmière.

\- Si vous essayez de la faire paniquer, je suis sûr que c'est comme ça que vous allez réussir. Dit Graves, sec.

La fillette fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son frère. Elle tira un cheveu de sa masse abondante et lui mit entre les lèvres.

\- Si ça a protégé Newt et Percival, ça peut te protéger aussi. Dit-elle.

Elle regarda son frère avalé le filament, de l'espoir dans les yeux. Newt tourna la tête alors que l'éclat opalin s'éloignait de la gamine pour envelopper son frère. Les paupières du jeune homme se mirent à papillonner. Il referma les yeux rapidement alors que la lumière l'assaillait.

\- Croyance ? Demanda Newt.

Il rouvrit prudemment les yeux. Il put attraper le visage de sa sœur et sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- On vit dans une maison au beau milieu de la forêt. Je crois qu'on a largement de la place pour palier contre les problèmes.

\- On vivra bien ensemble. Assura Newt.

Ils le pensaient. Tous les parents avaient des problèmes avec leurs enfants. Ils devraient y faire face. Comme n'importe quel parents.


End file.
